Bodyguard
by shyshuz17
Summary: she would protect his life, he would protect her heart. A story of how love finds its way into the hearts of two love-resistant individuals. With a powerful enemy to combat, will their love be enough, or will it all end in bloodshed? Find out in Bodyguard
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own boys before flowers or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as a result of my love for this show**

 **Chapter1**

Ga Eul felt like the room was spinning in front of her eyes. She was feeling tired and really frustrated of living this cycle of hers which she called a life. She let her eyes focus on her father again and he repeated the same words

"Ga Eul-ah don't look so irritated. I know this is not what you want and believe me when I say I want the best for you but_"

She cut him off right there and said sarcastically

"wow dad, your love moves me to tears"

"Ga Eul!" Mr Chu said in a firm voice

"sorry dad, it's just I just want to live a normal life and you know it. I don't understand why you can't let me live my dreams"

"dreams?" Mr Chu gave a short sarcastic laugh and Ga eul just felt all the more insulted

"Ga Eul, you call that stupid obsession you have with dancing a dream? No honey, that's just childish and foolish"

' _really? Because I consider your ego more childish and foolish'_ she so badly wanted to say this but she chose to keep shut and let her dad control her life as usual

His voice became softer now as he said

"you know you are all I have. I want you to be safe and happy, believe me"

"as safe as a girl who works as a bodyguard can be" Ga Eul finally spoke as she tried to contain the tears that were hanging in her eyes. But she was no softie, so she continued "please, just let me go to that dancing school. I want to live a normal life for once. Since I was five, you have trained me like an elite soldier. You never let me hang out late with my friends, I never went for sleep-overs, I wasn't even allowed to date. But it was all fine, at least I was able to make you happy. But now, I am, fed up of this life. Even when you chose to hire me as a bodyguard in your prestigious security company, I never complained. Why, because I wanted you to be happy"

Now she could no longer hold back her tears, softie or not, she could not stop the tears from rolling down

"I just want to live normally with no flying bullets, rough knuckles, and knives coming at me. is that so wrong dad? Please, just let me go"

Mr Chu thought for a long time, he had trained Ga Eul to be tough always, the vulnerable crying girl in front of him was so different from the bad-ass bodyguard he created

He smiled at Ga Eul who was trying to wipe her tears

"ok then" he said and watched as his daughter looked at him wide-eyed. He smiled and continued "maybe you are right and I am a little hard on you. So, I will give you a chance at your happiness but"

Ga Eul knew her dad better than to assume he would simply let her off the hook like that. Still, she felt a bit tense thinking of the kind of condition her father would impose on her

"but" he continued "you would have to do this job"

"you mean the job you just told me about, involving Mr So?"

"exactly. I need you to ensure that Mr So's son would be completely out of danger. You can only leave the job when you are certain there will be no more threats to his life. When you are able to handle this job effectively, then I can consider giving your little obsession a chance."

Ga Eul didn't know whether to be laugh or cry. Her dad was just something else. How would she ensure he would be completely out of harm's way. Was she a bodyguard or a special agent. She might never stop being a bodyguard with the kind of silly condition her dad was imposing on her. She knew he was doing it on purpose so she would be stuck as a bodyguard all her life

'At least there is a bright side' she thought wryly. Her dad said he would give her dream a chance. A chance? She wasn't even sure about him granting her freedom. She could not help but sigh

"oh, and we have to meet with Mr So tomorrow morning ok? She heard her dad say. she merely nodded and left.

' _maybe, just maybe, things might get better soon'_ she thought to herself as she left her father's office

 **The next morning**

So Hyun Sub looked up as he heard a knock on his office door. His secretary has earlier told him that his expected visitors were on their way to his office

"yes, you may come in"

Hyun sub has known Chu Jae Joong for years but still, he was always amazed at Jae Joong's professionalism

"Chu Jae Joong, how have you been?" he asked with a smile as he shook hands with the other man

"very well, thank you"

"I believe this lovely young lady is your daughter whom you told me about" Hyun Sub said gesturing towards the girl beside Mr Chu, dressed in black shorts that stopped mid thighs and a black tank top. Her hair was let down in soft curls and it helped to highlight her feminine features the more.

Ga Eul bowed a little in respect to the older man

Hyun sub smiled and gestured them to have a seat

"well, if I had not heard but the best of reports on your skill, I would doubt you can as much as kill a fly" Hyun Sub commented

Ga Eul simply smiled, she was used to these kinds of comments

"well, I will go straight to business. My son Yi Jung, he has a reputation for being a playboy. So, in one his escapades, he met this Lady named Miranda. They had a couple of one night stands as well"

Ga Eul tried to act professional but she couldn't help but think of what a jerk Mr So's son is.

"what Yi Jung did not know is that Miranda is the wife of one of the biggest mafia leaders named Kim Jong Suk. Jong Suk found out of the affair, and now he is all set to make Yi Jung suffer slowly before killing him"

"oh" was all Ga Eul managed to say. not that she was scared, she had dealt with the mafia many times in her work

Mr So continued speaking "what I want is for you to be his shadow and protect him always. Please"

Ga Eul could see the desperation in the man's eyes so she just smiled. Minutes later, she alongside her father left the room.

Hyun sub sat back at his chair as he smiled his first relaxed smile in weeks. Somehow, despite the whole sticky situation, he felt the light would soon shine on his Yi Jung.

 **Two hours later**

"dad what did you say again?" Yi Jung said still laughing. When his dad had walked into his office, he had been a bit surprised because his dad hardly visits him during office hours. Butt what he didn't expect was this

"what do you mean you have hired a personal female bodyguard to protect me from Jong Suk's men? How ridiculous is that?"

"mind your language son" Hyun Sub spoke with a stern voice

"ok, sorry about that. But then seriously, if it was a male it would have been frustrating but a bit understandable. But a girl? Seriously is that how pathetic you think I am?"

"believe me when I say she is very good at her job. Gender doesn't matter, all that counts is your safety"

"but dad_" Hyun Sub cut him off and said firmly

"I have hired her already and she will resume work tomorrow"

"way to go Dad, you want to ruin my Saturday alongside my life"

Hyun sub gave a smile as he watched his soon put up on irritated face. He knew his son preferred Saturdays to carry out his many escapades than Fridays.

"I don't care what day or time is appropriate for you. Besides, her job is to protect you so you can still do any of the foolish things you like"

"thanks for your sweetness dad" Yi Jung said sarcastically

"but I just don't get it" he continued sounding more serious now "Woo Bin's men are ever available and they keep a keen eye on me. so why this chick? I have more than enough protection already, if you combine my own bodyguards with Woo Bin's men. So what difference will this one girl make?"

Hyun sub smiled and pushed the door knob open. He looked at Yi Jung before exiting the office and said "you would find out soon"

Yi Jung didn't know what to say. What was his father saying anyway? And what was with the smiley face. Has his father perhaps run mad? Yi Jung shook the crazy thoughts from his head. He looked at his watch and saw it was one minute to the closing time.

He grabbed his jacket and went out his office. As he stepped on the brakes of his black Mercedes which he mainly used to the office, he knew just where he would go to make him feel better

"your dad did that?" Jun Pyo asked for the nth time in that hour amidst the laughs of Ji Hoo and Woo Bin

"yo bro, don't take it so seriously. At least it would be a female. You could still have your fun with her. I mean its in the name, right? Personal bodyguard"  
"aish, just shut up Woo Bin. My dad probably hired a middle-aged bodyguard like Hee Rin and he is just claiming it's a girl"

"well, I think Hee Rin ahjumma is really nice. She speaks like a true mother" Ji Hoo said as he pretended not to notice the glare Yi Jung threw at him

Jun Pyo and Woo Bin gave another short laugh at Yi Jung's behavior

"chill man. Why are you so angry about having a female bodyguard?"

"just think about it. 'The great potter and Korea's biggest Casanova So Yi Jung is being guarded by a woman.' Just think how embarrassing that is for me"

Woo bin rolled his eyes, Yi Jung and his ego

"but what if your dad was telling the truth and it really is a girl" Ji Hoo asked calmly

"that would be even worse!" Yi Jung exclaimed making Jun Pyo flinch a bit

"yah, why did you have to scream like a girl?"

"the pre-effect of having a female bodyguard perhaps?" Woo Bin asked as they all laughed except Yi Jung whose ears seemed to be emitting smoke

"she would probably be one of those clingy annoying fan girls" Yi Jung said

"yeah right bro, so what do you intend to do?"

"I don't know" Yi Jung said feeling lame as he really did not know how to answer Woo Bin

"why not use the old F4 way?" Jun Pyo said

"Jun Pyo, it's not high school so stop thinking about giving her a red card" Ji Hoo said with a smirk

"yah, who said anything about a red card? I mean, Yi Jung you can frustrate her until_"

But Yi Jung cut him off and helped him finish the sentence with an evil grin "until she resigns herself. I never thought I would say this but Jun Pyo, you are a genius"

Jun Pyo gave him a look that said "are you just realizing that dumb head?" and they all laughed except for the confused Jun Pyo

"I wonder what Jan Di will think when she finds out of your little evil thoughts?" Woo Bin said smiling

"Song Woo Bin! I would kill you if you dare tell Jan Di anything" and they laughed again

Yi Jung finally stopped laughing and thought "just wait miss bodyguard. I am going to break you" and he smiled as woo bin urged him to come to the pool table.

 **Author's note: so how was it? I have been writing a thousand soeul fanfictions in my head, but this is the first time I am literally writing one. Please drop your reviews as It would be really appreciated guys. So how do you think Yi Jung will react when he sees Ga Eul. Find out soon in next chapters**


	2. bodyguard chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own boys before flowers or the characters in it. This is just a figment of my imagination as I am just a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ga Eul took one final look at her small luggage before finally zipping up the bag. She consoled herself with the thought of being somewhere far away and dancing to her heart content without fighting bad guys. She took her bag and took one last look at her room before heading out.

She was surprised to find a black Mercedes waiting just outside her house. The chauffeur explained that he was sent by Mr So and immediately ran to her side to take her luggage despite her protests. He held the back door open for her but she walked up to him, smiled, then shut the door.

"but miss, master So said to escort you to the estate"

"its fine don't worry. And by the way, I am Ga Eul, Chu Ga Eul. So please refer to me as that. Besides, I am also an employee just like you. So, lets try to get along ok? She smiled and held out her hand to the young chauffeur whom she had concluded was good looking

The young chauffeur wanted to protest, but in the face of Ga Eul's sincerity, he simply smiled and accepted Ga Eul's outstretched hand and said "I am Park Jun Ho"

' _good looking? Ga Eul you must have been crazy then? He is so handsome and well built, and his smile is so warm and he…'_

"miss Ga Eul, I said can we leave now?"

Jun Ho's words broke up her trail of thoughts and she gave herself a mental slap for letting her thinking get the better of her. She smiled and took the seat right next to the driver seat.

'what an interesting girl' Jun Ho thought as he watched her slide into the seat right next to him

Ga Eul was surprised at how easy it was to speak with Jun Ho, and it wasn't long before they hit if off. They discussed about lots of things ranging from music, sports, and surprisingly, games. She found out that they were both born in the same year and despite his initial reluctance, she had convinced him to refer to her informally.

As the car entered the So estate, she could not help but gape at her surroundings. The large estate was filled with giant statues, beautiful flowers, and well-trimmed grasses. The white mansion stood majestically in the center of the estate. With a beautiful large fountain in front of it.

"wow, its so beautiful" she muttered. But Jun Ho, was keen enough to hear it. So, she was startled when she heard him say

"I know right? I have been working here for a year now, but I still say the same thing to myself each and every time I drive into this estate"

Ga Eul smiled at him and said "i see why you feel that way. It is immaculate. So, I will be going in now. See you later Jun Ho-ah"

Jun Ho watched her as she got out of the car, took out her luggage, and waved good bye to him. He could not explain why but he felt really happy and content. Something that has been missing in his life for a long time. He smiled as he looked at the seat where she previously occupied and muttered "Ga Eul-ah"

Yi Jung smiled at the two girls and kissed one really hard. She blushed furiously and held on to him tightly. The other girl traced kisses along his neck and jawline as she unbuttoned his shirt. He turned to the other girl and kissed her with as much intensity. He heard a small "oh" and he paused what he was doing

He looked up to find a girl who he guessed was a year or two younger than him. She was dressed in pink shorts and a cream top which she paired off with black boots. Her hair was let down and for some strange reason, he felt the urge to run his hands all over it because it looked so silky and soft.

Her doe eyes were wide in surprise and embarrassment. He looked at this girl and he had to admit she was not miss South Korea, but she was definitely one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He unconsciously slipped his hands off the two girls and kept his eyes on the girl in front of him

On entering the So mansion, Ga Eul had introduced herself to the staff who were really friendly with her and welcomed her warmly. She asked one of the maid about the whereabouts of her new boss and was directed to the sitting room. To say she was surprised at the scene before her was an understatement. Her new boss or 'boss jerk' as she referred to him in her head, was making out with two women at the same time. The way he expertly moved his hands all over their bodies was just too much for Ga Eul to bear. For Christ sake, she only watched kiss scenes on TV and even on TV, it was between two people, not three.

She did not not know when an "oh" slipped out of her lips. Seems boss jerk, finally noticed her presence and he looked up to her. Her breath hitched as she looked at him. Gosh! How could someone be so handsome? He looked like a god. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she knew that he was subtly examining her but she willed herself not to blush furiously. Instead she cleared her throat, bowed slightly and said

"good evening young master. I am Chu Ga Eul, your new bodyguard. Sorry to barge in on your…well your…activity. I didn't know you were busy. I would be right outside if you need me"

Yi Jung tried not to betray a smile as she sought for words to describe the intense moment between him and his play things. He signaled the two clingy girls to take their leave. They wanted to protest, but one glare from him did the trick. They sauntered off immediately.

This bodyguard of his was nothing like he imagined and he found himself springing up from his seat and holding her arm to prevent her from leaving.

Ga Eul stiffened when she felt Yi Jung's grip on her arm. Her instinct immediately kicked in, and next thing she knew, she had flipped him over her shoulder.

It was when she saw Yi Jung on the floor that she realized what she just did. Panic set in and she felt a little guilty as she watched Yi Jung wince in pain 'why did he have to hold my arm' she said mentally

"yah, are you trying to protect me or kill me?" he asked with a pout which made him look cute. Ga Eul scolded herself for even considering him as cute

"I am so sorry young master. I have been trained to attack when I am held in such a position" she said with her head bowed

Yi Jung wouldn't deny that he enjoyed watching her look mortified and all, so he continued to press further

"but you didn't have to use your training on me? even amateurs know better than that"

That did it. How dare he compare her to an amateur. She looked at him, this time meeting his eyes. Yi Jung shuddered a bit inwardly as he met her glance, but he tried to keep his cool

"amateur? Yah, whose fault is it that you got flipped over. Why try to hold my hand like some sort of perverted man at the mall. And how could you let yourself be flipped over so easily"

Now this girl was starting to hurt his ego. No one messes with So Yi Jung's mighty ego.

"what? Do you think I let myself be flipped over?" he asked in an irritated tone. But to his surprise, she responded in the same tone

"I don't know. Do you have no stamina or something? It isn't my fault that you couldn't keep your feet on the floor"

"yah, are you saying I have no stamina?"

Ga Eul's brain did a quick reel and she remembered that she was speaking to her boss. Her father would kill her if he finds out how unprofessional she was being. Damn this Yi Jung guy for making her so angry.

She managed a fake smile and bowed in "no young master, please forgive me"

Yi Jung chuckled inwardly as he watched her glare daggers at the floor

"Fine whatever. Now help me get up" he tried to sound irritated but he was doing a really bad job at it

Ga Eul breathed a sigh of relief at being let off the hook so easily. 'I guess he is not so bad' she thought as she stretched out her hand to help him

Damn it. He is not so bad, he is worse. Yi Jung pulled her down to him but she ended up landing on his chest. All the alarm bells in her head rang as she rested on his firm chest. But immediately she stared into his deep brown eyes, she lost all sense of reason. She stared at him foolishly. But a little part of her brain said 'Chu Ga Eul wake up'. She finally got her senses and said

"young master, what are you doing? Please let me go" she tried to sound firm but she was failing miserably at it

He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "nice to meet you Ga Eul-ah, I am So Yi Jung"

She stared dumbly at him and her heart was hammering wildly inside her chest. Damn this So Yi Jung for being so perfect.

' _This was going to be one tough job'_ she thought as she watched him smirk

 **Author's note" so how was it guys. Please keep dropping your reviews. So, now they have met? How will Ga Eul cope with her new hot boss and how will Yi Jung deal with this pretty bodyguard? Find out soon**.


	3. bodyguard chap 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. I am just a fan who really loves this show, and this is a product of my imagination.**

 **Chapter 3**

Yi Jung could not understand the rapid beating of his heart and he silently hoped Ga Eul could not hear it. He looked into her big doe eyes and he was just enchanted by them.

Ga Eul was so lost in looking at Yi Jung until she remembered that the man holding her is a big-time Casanova. And that, she just witnessed one of his escapades, and another of which gave rise for her to become his bodyguard. She quickly stood up and straightened herself.

Yi Jung was surprised at the way she stood up. For a moment, he thought she was as enchanted by him, as he was with her. Or so he thought? He wanted to speak but she beat him to it

"young master, I would really appreciate if you do not repeat this sort of action. I am your bodyguard, not one of your playthings. And I would also like to add" she paused and smiled a sly smile and Yi Jung shuddered involuntarily

"I am really good at leg-breaking. The last guy whose leg I broke, is spending his third month bedridden. I heard it's even difficult to get intimate with his girlfriend. Poor dude. Well, I just thought I should tell you my capabilities though, since you are my boss." she added with a wink

Yi Jung's face became white as a sheet as he listened to her. Was this a bodyguard or some sort of femme-fatale. Despite her semi-threat, he still felt all the more intrigued by her. So, he smirked and said

"being bed ridden doesn't seem so bad to me. I would be bed ridden for a year as long as I have you by my side" he winked and Ga Eul glared back at him

He finally stood up from the floor but he gave a small groan of pain. Ga Eul quickly rushed to his side

"young master, are you ok? I mean sorry, I know you are not ok. That flip instills pain that lasts for a few minutes"

Yi Jung watched as she tried to examine his back and something inside him stirred. He chose to ignore it and to rather take advantage of his current situation. Though his back hurt a bit, it wasn't something he couldn't handle. But still_

"hey, this is all your fault Ga Eul-yang"

"I am sorry" she muttered looking sincerely regretful. But then, she remembered something which made her scream "Ga Eul-yang? When did I say you could call me that?"

"then what should I call you? Miss shoulder flip? Miss sharp tongue? Or what exactly?"

Screw all the moments when she thought he looked so hot, this guy was the king of jerks. Ga Eul had to control herself from knocking him dead.

' _breathe Ga Eul._ _This is your last job. So, relax and breathe'_ She kept repeating the same thing in her head like a mantra until she heard Yi Jung's annoying voice

"yah, won't you take responsibility for me?"

Whatever thing she had recited earlier was forgotten "what responsibility? Are you pregnant with my child or something?"

The words were out of her mouth before she knew it and Yi Jung chuckled at her last statement. He made a show of placing his two hands protectively over his chest then saying

"Ga Eul-yang, I know how you feel, but shouldn't we get to know each other better before we start to harbor such thoughts? Believe me when I say we still have lots of time for that"

"yah, So Yi Jung" Ga Eul was so mortified. First, he had to say such a suggestive remark, second, she knew she was blushing furiously, and third, she just called her boss by his full name. She would definitely get fired, and then she would work as a bodyguard till her death.

She expected him to get angry but his reaction surprised her. He was laughing. Now she was sure that this guy was crazy.

"did you just call me by my name. you sure are one submissive employee" he said sarcastically

She wanted to apologize but his next words stopped her

"but I like that. It's the first time I am talking with any of my bodyguards like this"

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile. He was crazy, but a good kind of crazy. She wondered if something like that even existed

"so, Ga Eul-yang, since you have hurt me, you would have to take responsibility for me"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, Yi Jung was such a drama queen but she willed herself to say

"how, young master?"

"don't worry Ga Eul-yang, I would think of something. Something that would be memorable for the both of us"

He gave a sly smile but before he could say anything else, a loud voice stopped him

"yo, Yi Jung my bro" he turned to find the F3 along with Jan Di.

"hey babe" Woo Bin said as he waved towards Ga Eul.

"wow Yi Jung what is going on? We expected to find at least two chicks at your place, but just one? I am a bit disappointed" Ji Hoo said as he placed a hand dramatically over his chest

"yah, Yi Jung don't tell me you have lost your charm" Jun Pyo said which earned him a hard nudge on the side from Jan Di.

Ga Eul glued her eyes to the floor, she couldn't believe Yi Jung's friends. What did they think of her? On a normal day, she would have knocked some senses into them in a not-so-verbal manner. But since this was her life-line job, she chose to keep quiet and wait for boss jerk to say something. Which seemed impossible to her, but a girl could dream right?

Hence, she was surprised when she heard his voice

"what do you all think of me really? Anyway, this is Chu Ga Eul, my bodyguard"

Ga Eul finally looked up and bowed slightly. ' _Damn, not only is he good-looking_ , _but his friends are also so gorgeous'_ Ga Eul thought as she looked at the F3 who smiled at her. She noticed a girl at the side of the curly-haired tall guy but before she could speak she heard a girlish squeal

"Ga Eul-ah. It's really you" Jan Di said as she ran to hug Ga Eul tightly. A little too tightly, to be honest. When she finally pulled back from the bone crushing hug, the girl looked at her with a mock angry face

"yah, do you really not remember me? And I even called you my super girl. I am a bit disappointed"

That was when the light bulb sparked in Ga Eul

"Geum Jan Di? Jan Di-ah" she said as she pulled Jan Di in for a much warmer hug

The F4 exchanged confused stares until Jan Di finally spoke up. "Ga Eul was my friend in middle school. She relocated and thus left my school, so we lost contact with each other"

A string of "oh" and "I see" followed Jan Di's explanation.

Jan Di turned back to Ga Eul and said

"you have gotten even prettier. So you became a bodyguard, why is that not surprising?" She and Ga Eul shared a laugh while the guys watched lamely. Jan Di decided to put them out of their misery again.

"Ga Eul was known as 'iron rose' in school then"

"iron rose?" the guys echoed at the same time

Jan Di laughed and Ga Eul just gave a small smile

"she was was so beautiful and looked so delicate, and all the boys were enchanted by her"

"well she still maintained the charm Jan DI-ah, because even now, she still enchants boys"

Ga Eul glared daggers at Yi Jung while the latter just winked

"well they were head-over-heels for her. But no one ever dared approach her"

"why?" Ji Hoo asked, his interest piqued

"because of her kick of death" Jan Di said between laughs

"Kick of death? Like the roundhouse kick you gave Jun Pyo?" Woo Bin asked ignoring the glaring eyes of Jun Pyo

"no, its not as bad as the one I gave to Jun Pyo"

Yi Jung sighed inwardly in relief. For a second, the thought of getting a roundhouse kick similar to that of Jan Di, scared him. But whatever relief he felt was immediately washed away by Jan Di's next words

"it's not that bad, its actually much worse"

Ji Hoo looked at Ga Eul probably trying to link her delicate figure to the femme fatale being described by Jan Di.

Ga Eul however just smiled as she recollected those memories

"you know, it was Ga eul, who taught me the roundhouse kick. Back then, I wasn't like I am now"

"you mean you weren't crazy back then right?"

"yah, Gu Jun Pyo, are you saying I am crazy now?"

"so, what if I said it?" Jun Pyo spoke, his words not quite masking the look on his face. He looked quite horrified as Jan Di showed him her knuckles, and even Ga Eul joined the F3 as they laughed at poor Jun Pyo.

Thankfully, Jan Di chose to spare him (for now) and she continued her story

"so, as I was saying before I got interrupted by a crazy guy"

The F3 chuckled, but quickly pretended to cough in the face of Jun Pyo's deadly glare

"back then, I used to be this weak kid who could hardly fight for herself. So, I was bullied a lot in school"

"what? The great Geum Jan Di was bullied?" Woo Bin asked with mock horror and Jan Di simply smiled

"one day, a group of boys picked on me and they hit my shoulders while making fun of me. One of them even kicked my lunchbox"

"such idiots" Jun Pyo muttered, obviously annoyed at what the girl he loves had to go through

"one of the guys tried to hit me and that was when I saw her. She totally came like the wind and beat the heck out of those guys and she beat them up with my lunchbox. I was so star struck that when she handed me back my lunchbox, I couldn't say anything other than 'super girl'. Since then, we became friends. she taught me how to stand up for myself until one day when she disappeared like the wind"

The F3 were so impressed by the story. Woo Bin grinned and ran to Ga Eul's side

"Ga Eul-ah, you really are the coolest'

Ga Eul cracked a smile at Woo Bin and that was enough for Yi Jung to start hallucinating. He imagined Ga Eul smiling at Woo Bin and then, he suddenly pulls her closer to his chest and says "I like cool, badass girls, they make my heart flutter"

Hallucination Ga Eul smiles and blushes furiously as she lightly hits Woo Bin's chest before saying "oppa, cut it out already"

"no!" Yi Jung suddenly exclaimed in his head and he ran to stand between Woo Bin and Ga Eul and Woo Bin threw him a glance as though asking "what's up with you bro?"

"well, Ga Eul-yang just arrived so she probably has to unpack now. Right Ga Eul-yang?"

Before Ga Eul could reply, Jun Pyo spoke up

"well, Ga Eul-ssi, I assure you that the best thing you did was not unpacking?"

When she stared at him as though he was crazy, he quickly added "because we are going on a trip"

Ga Eul blinked rapidly and Yi Jung strolled over and said

"Ga Eul yang, you know you have to come on this trip being that you are my personal bodyguard, so you have to be by my side always"

Ga EuL managed a small smile and Jan Di ran to her side and held her hand

"it would so much fun. We would get to hang out together and catch up on lots of things, just like old times. Don't you think so Ga Eul-ah?"

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile at Jan Di's enthusiasm, but the problem was that Jan Di wouldn't be the only one with her. 'Boss-jerk-who-is-so-hot-but-is-quite-a-jerk' would be there as well

' _I really need to find a shorter way to describe him'_ Ga Eul thought to herself

"Alright Jan Di-ah. Going on a trip with you sounds fun" and Jan Di squealed in delight. "but don't forget I am still on duty, hence, young master So is still my top priority" she quickly added

Jan Di nodded in understanding but her facial expression dropped a bit, something Ga Eul did not fail to notice

"but that does not mean I can't hang out with my favorite girlfriends while still kicking the hell out of bad guys"

Jan Di smiled at Ga Eul's comments and so did the F4

"so, guys, are you ready to go for a trip or what?" Jun Pyo asked and they all cheered

Ga Eul looked bewildered as she asked "we leave now?"

"no, we leave tomorrow afternoon. I figured it would be nice to get a few days holiday" Jun Pyo said feeling so smart

Ga Eul simply muttered an "oh"

Yi Jung took the opportunity to lean real close to her ear and say "we are going to have a memorable trip Ga Eul yang" and he winked and walked off

"such a jerk" Ga Eul muttered but unknown to her Yi Jung was keen enough to catch her statement, and in one swift motion, he turned to her and said

"but I am a hot jerk, right?"

He could not help but smile as he watched Ga Eul stutter for words while blushing furiously

"yo, Ga Eul-ah, I will see you tomorrow then" Woo Bin said and Ga Eul smiled and nodded

Yi Jung remembered his hallucination and quickly responded "yah, don't you have to pick up monkey"

"yeah regretfully. I don't know why Jan Di insists we take her with us" Woo Bin sighed and headed out but not before waving Ga Eul too sweetly for Yi Jung's liking.

Jan Di headed out with the others after giving Ga Eul another bone crushing hug, leaving just Yi Jung and Ga Eul

"so, I will head to my room now young master" Ga Eul spoke as she scurried off. Yi Jung guessed she was still mortified that he heard her calling him a jerk.

He grinned like an idiot as he watched her ascend the stairs "this is going to be an interesting trip" he told himself.

 **Author's note: how was it? What do you think will happen next? Please keep the reviews coming. Also, I would like to thank jayjayzek, asanzu, Tinieka, Oichii, angee818323 and all the others who reviewed, faved, and subscribed to this story. I love you all**


	4. bodyguard chap 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own boys before flowers or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show**

 **Chapter 4**

Ga Eul slammed her room door shut and leaned on the door. "aish, Ga Eul you are such an idiot" she said as she hit her head with her hand.

She looked around the room and was relieved to find that one of the servants who gave her directions to her room before pointing out Yi Jung's location to her, had already dropped her luggage on the bed. She looked around the room and it was well furnished. It had a queen size bed which was covered in cream bedsheets. The room had two lamps on each side of the bed, there was also a small chair and a table. The bathroom was decorated in blue.

For the room of a bodyguard, it was quite exquisite. She slumped on the bed and stared toward the ceiling and she remembered the events that happened earlier. She said to herself, "So Yi Jung" while glaring daggers at the ceiling as though it were Yi Jung.

Yi Jung did not know why he could not sleep that night. Perhaps he was too excited about the trip? He shook his head at the ridiculous thought. Trips and the F4 were inseparable. So, this was nothing new to him. Then what was he excited about? Maybe it had to do with a certain bodyguard.

Yi Jung could not help but smile as he thought of Chu Ga Eul. He knew there was something different about her. Aside from the fact that she was quite attractive, yes, he noticed her long creamy legs which were left exposed in her pink shorts which were actually really short. Though it was a lot longer than what most of those girls he had his flings with wore, he still found Ga Eul much more tempting than them. She was also all fire and toughness, while still being cute.

He remembered his butler telling him that Ga Eul occupied the room right opposite his. Before he could stop himself, he had stepped out of his room and next thing he knew, he was knocking on her door.

Ga Eul heard the loud knock on her door as well as a voice she knew all to well calling out

"Ga Eul-yang"

Ga Eul immediately sprang up from her bed. She grabbed the small gun under her pillow and rushed to the door. Different thoughts came into her head but the major one was

' _what if they had attacked Yi Jung?'_

She opened the door expecting to find Yi Jung bent over with a stab wound on his stomach, or a gunshot wound near his chest. But what she saw on opening the door left her puzzled

"young master, are you ok? Were you attacked, what is the matter?" she asked breathlessly

"relax Ga Eul-yang, besides what is with the gun?"

"well, I thought you had been attacked so I rushed out to save you"

Yi Jung laughed and said "wow, I have a really efficient bodyguard"

' _what is wrong with this man? How could he be laughing right now? He is definitely crazy'_ she thought to herself. She wanted to say the last part out for him to hear though, but she rather said

"then, why did you come knocking on my door at 2am?" she made no effort to hide the irritation on her face but obviously, her crazy jerk boss didn't care

"because you are my bodyguard" he said as though that was the most logical explanation in the world

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow at him and he continued "isn't it your job to protect me always? You have to protect my physical being as well as my mental being, and even my heart" he added with a wink while Ga Eul just glared at him. But he continued

"Well now I need your protection. I can't sleep and I don't want to wake up with eye bags tomorrow. Hence, you need to ensure I have my beauty sleep, to protect my perfect image"

Ga Eul blinked as she slowly processed his words. As understanding dawned on her, she could not help but scream "what, are you crazy? You woke me up by 2am to help me ensure your beauty sleep?"

"thanks for being so sweet and understanding about it Ga Eul-yang" he said with a smirk which Ga Eul just wanted to wipe off with a punch to his face.

"yah, work hours are definitely over" she said angrily as she stormed into her room to place the gun back under her pillow

"well that's surprising, because I was told a bodyguard's job is to protect her boss 24/7. So, what exactly are you saying Ga Eul yang?" He asked still keeping the stupid smirk on his face

' _damn him'_ Ga Eul thought. Of course, there were no work hours for a bodyguard but still, she needed HER SLEEP. She stepped out of her room and banged the door loudly to show her annoyance, while Yi Jung just smirked

"so, shall we go?" Yi Jung asked in a husky voice which made a shiver run through her spine. But she masked her feelings well and firmly asked

"where?"

He just smiled and pulled her along to HIS ROOM. Ga Eul tried to act cool about the fact that she was in the room of a jerk who was also a hottie, but inside she was screaming.

"have you figured out what we would be doing tonight?" he asked with a suggestive wink

Ga Eul could not help but throw a pillow on him while he laughed

"yah, what are you thinking. I mean, have you figured out how to get me to sleep? I have a few ideas but I am not sure you would like them much"

His last statement earned him another pillow on the face.

Ga Eul thanked the heavens for making sure her attempt not to blush at Yi Jung's suggestive statements was a success. She pretended to look around the room and was surprised to find a particular book. She held it up while making no effort to stifle the loud laugh coming from her

"that's not mine" Yi Jung said while bushing like a high school girl

"yeah sure, its not yours. But never did I think you were a fan of the Disney fairytales. Seriously, 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

Yi Jung just ran to grab the book out of her hand, but that could not stifle Ga Eul's laughter.

"so, I see the mighty So Yi Jung is an avid believer in happy endings and love stories"

"yah, this is really not mine. And happy endings? You wish. This belongs to a friend. That person believes in happy endings so much that she would cry when a story ended sadly. I would laugh and call her a softie but at the end of the day, her troubles will be washed away with a big bowl of ice cream"

Ga Eul couldn't help but chuckle. She noticed the fond smile on his face as he spoke, so she said

"that person must have been important to you. Given the fact that you still keep one of her possessions. We tend to hold on to things that remind us of our loved ones"

Yi Jung gave a wistful smile but quickly tried to hide it when Ga Eul stared pointedly at him. He stared at the girl in front of him who just easily said what he tried to deny to himself for years. He noticed the sad look in her eyes and asked

"you seem to be speaking from experience Ga Eul-yang. Don't tell me you still preserve the flowers that were given to you by your ex"

He tried to act horrified and Ga Eul could not help but chuckle. But then, the sad smile returned to her face as she spoke while rubbing a keychain that she hung on her neck

"my mom died when I was 5"

"oh, I am sorry" Yi Jung said softly but she just shrugged and continued

"she was a teacher. She loved her students a lot. My dad said she used to talk non-stop about her students. One day, she found one of her female students cornered in a street by a group of buys. They wanted to sexually abuse the girl and my mom stepped in to try and save her. She hit them with her bag and tried to make a run for it with the girl. But, she was stabbed in the guts by one of the boys"

Yi Jung watched her face which had now become expressionless. For some reason unknown to him, he wanted to reach out to her and hug her tightly. But he chose to leave her to finish

"but she didn't let that deter her. She still wanted to ensure the girl's safety. So, she urged the girl to run off alone while she tried to hold them back. That was when another of the boys hit her with an iron rod at the back of her head"

Yi Jung flinched at the brutality of Ga Eul's mother's death. He could not help but be surprised at Ga Eul's emotionlessness. She had no tears in her eyes, and her voice was not choked with emotion. She just spoke as though it were something normal. As though, it wasn't her own mother she was referring to.

"my dad said the doctors claimed she died immediately after the hit. But her student survived though, according to dad, she kept calling out mom's name repeatedly and she became emotionally traumatized. I heard she came to visit dad to apologize, she was the one who described the way my mother died to him. But dad told her it wasn't her fault"

Yi Jung watched as she gave a sad smile before she continued

"he said it was mom's fault. That she was weak and powerless but still wanted to protect someone. He didn't want me to turn out that way as well, so he trained me like a soldier rather than as a bodyguard. According to him, he made me worth more than 10 bodyguards so I would never be weak like my mum. He doesn't like to speak much of my mum, but he allowed me to have the keychain which she wore. I wear it always because I feel like I am connected to my mother in a way. I am crazy, aren't I?"

"Ga Eul-yang, you aren't crazy at all. Even my mom died when I was 10, of cancer"

Ga Eul gave a small "oh" and said "sorry about that" Yi Jung just smiled and continued

"My mom told me she was like the wind, and that she would always be with me. So, I always talked to the breeze thinking it was my mom. And one time, I stood outside in a windy storm claiming my mom was there to take me with her. A serious spanking from my dad helped to overcome that phase though"

Ga Eul chuckled in spite of herself and said "you are right. You totally take the crown for being the king of crazy" and they both laughed together

"Ga Eul-yang? Do you know what will make you feel better?"

When Ga Eul shook her head, he took her hand and led her outside the room.

Ga Eul was surprised when Yi Jung pulled out two big bowls of ice cream and led her to his mini theatre. She wanted to protest but his gentle smile made her do otherwise

He handed her one bowl of ice cream after slotting in the classic film 'Coming to America'

They sat in comfortable silence, eating their bowls of ice cream while laughing over the funny scenes before them.

Ga Eul turned to look at the man at her side whose eyes were glued on the movie. She didn't know why she even spoke to him about her mother. She never told anyone apart from Jan Di. She had told Jan Di then because Jan Di was the only friend she had. It even took some prodding from Jan Di for her to talk about it.

Now here she was, she just told a guy she just met just some hours ago everything about her mom without any prodding from him. For some reason unknown to her, she felt she could trust him.

She could not help but laugh inwardly at the irony of it all. She felt she could trust a Casanova? How silly is that? But when she saw him speak of the girl who had the book, she could not help but notice the flash of pain in his eyes. It somewhat reminded her of her own pain. One that she feels but doesn't want to express.

Towards the end of the movie, Ga Eul suddenly said "thank you young master. Without making me feel pitiful, you still made me feel better. Despite your reputation as a…you-know-what" and Yi Jung could not help but smile at her last line

"you are still like a normal person" she concluded with a warm smile on her face

"I am a little hurt. Did you think I was abnormal before or something?" Ga Eul chuckled a bit and he smiled.

"Ga Eul-yang" he called seriously this time

"yes"

"don't call me young master anymore. Just call me by my name"

Ga Eul hesitated a bit but nodded

As the end credits of the movie rolled, Yi Jung looked at his side to find Ga Eul's head resting on the chair. He pulled a blanket from one of the seats to cover her. As he admired her angelic face, he jumped a bit when he heard her say with her eyes still closed

"you know if you stare at me anymore, I would be forced to kick your balls out"

Yi Jung chuckled and said "goodnight Ga Eul-yang"

"goodnight Yi Jung-ah"

Yi Jung grinned on hearing her reply and Ga Eul said with a sly smile

"if you grin any more, your teeth might get dirty"

"who said I was grinning" Yi Jung said looking visibly mortified. He hoped, Ga Eul could also not guess his mortification through her closed eyes

"yeah sure, you weren't" she said sarcastically and Yi Jung just huffed which made Ga Eul smile

His eyes slowly drifted to sleep, but he made sure he took one more glance at her before dozing off.

 **Author's note: so how was it? The trip would be on the next chapter but I just wanted our main couple to connect with each other a bit. Thanks to all who reviewed. Please keep the reviews coming. Love you all**


	5. bodyguard chap 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is simply a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show**

 **Chapter 5**

Ga Eul settled herself on the large dining table. She unconsciously licked her lips, an action which did not go unnoticed by Yi Jung.

"hungry much Ga Eul yang?" Ga Eul just scowled at him.

After they woke up in the mini theatre, Yi Jung made sure to tease her sleeping face and also invited her to have breakfast with him.

Now here she was, surrounded by sausages, scrambled eggs, toast, and many more delicious food, which made her struggle not to salivate

They ate breakfast while sharing interesting stories. Yi Jung told her of how he became friends with Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo. Ga Eul told him of how her she made a crush of hers run away which was making the both of them laugh like crazy

"I am serious, I was too happy at shaking his hand that, I didn't notice that in my excitement at holding his hand, I had almost crushed his bones. He told me he would check up on me next time but he never came back" Ga Eul spoke between laughs and Yi Jung was just doubled over with laughter

"poor guy. He just wanted to shake a pretty girl. I bet he went to see a bone specialist. Ga Eul-yang, I have taken a mental note not to shake hands with you ever. Given how much you like me, you might end up crushing my entire arm"

"who likes you? Seriously, you are just way too confident" Ga Eul said as she threw him a playful glare

Trust Yi Jung to not leave any issue of his looks unanswered, and thus, a string of 'I am the total package' and 'you are not that awesome' were exchanged between them.

They were so lost in their bickering that they didn't noticed the amused stares which the servants threw at them

After their endless bickering, Ga Eul chose to be the 'bigger person' and let it go, much to Yi Jung's chagrin.

30 mins later, Ga Eul stepped out of her room wearing black skinny jeans, and a white tank top. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail and she still looked shower fresh. She was surprised to find Yi Jung coming out of his room at the same time as her

She held her breath as she stared at him. He was wearing a white polo shirt and black pants as well

"woah Ga Eul-yang, you should have told me you wanted to celebrate our first day as a couple. Now you had to go through all the trouble of peeping through my keyhole in order to look at the color of clothes I would wear"

"what? Why would I do something so ridiculous? Since you brought it up, you must have been the one to peep through my keyhole. Well, since you love peeping so much, you can keep doing it forever" Ga Eul retorted

"wait a second, is that your indirect way of telling me that I should peep through your keyhole?" Yi Jung asked as he covered his cheeks and pretended to be flustered and it earned him a a punch on the shoulder from Ga Eul

"ouch. Yah, that hurt a lot"

Ga Eul looked worried a bit but shrugged it off when she saw his smirk

"but that was just a playful punch"

"Ga Eul-yang, you really need to re-define your version of playful"

Ga Eul just scowled at him and Yi Jung raised his hands in mock surrender

"Ga Eul yang, are you taking those boots on the trip?" he said gesturing to the black boots she had on

"yeah obviously. This is how I dress when I am on duty. Black on black, or white on black, it's how bodyguards should dress."

"what some of rule is that? Not like you are a chef or something?"

Ga Eul was getting annoyed at his critical attitude, she never considered her dress sense bad. She disliked the usual style of suits which bodyguards where expected to wear, so she made her own style. She still followed the color code after all. And the most important thing, is that she does her job right. So, what was with this Yi Jung guy?

"what is so wrong with this outfit?" she asked not quite hiding the irritation in her voice.

Yi Jung smirked and said "chill Ga Eul, as much as you look hot when you are angry, you look hotter when you are not"

Ga Eul thanked the heavens for making her attempt not to blush at his comment a success. She just looked at him blankly.

So, Yi Jung continued "the clothes are nice but you would be drawing attention to yourself when you wear them"

Ga Eul just stared at him like he said the lamest thing ever so he continued

"once Kim Jong Suk notices I have a bodyguard who follows me at such a close range, he will try to get you out of the way. So, what you need are clothes which won't spell out 'hey, I am a bodyguard', but 'hey, I am a pretty girl hanging out with a really hot guy'. Do you get it?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, Yi Jung was such an ego freak. _'but he is really hot though'_

She gave herself a mental slap for even thinking that. She chose to rather ask Yi Jung "so, what do we do about it?"

Yi Jung pretended to think before pulling her with him to his orange Lotus.

"where are we going now?"

"shopping for weapons"

"weapons? I like the sound of that" Ga Eul responded

She had to admit that she wanted a new gun which just recently entered the market. Even though she wasn't particularly thrilled about the nature of her job, she still like some of the packages that comes with it.

But a few minutes later, her face was full of surprise when they arrived in front of a mall

"I never knew they sold weapons at the mall" she said while serving Yi Jung with a soul-piercing glare which made him gulp nervously

"I never specified the type of weapon, did I? come on" he said defensively.

Ga Eul pretended to be so unenthusiastic, but in reality, she was reeling in Joy. She always admired girls who could go shopping and do girly stuff.

Yi Jung took her to different expensive stores and when she tried to decline, he would use the whole 'undercover bodyguard strategy' to convince her otherwise

Yi Jung picked out mainly gowns for her and once, he even pulled out a bikini which made Ga Eul nearly launch herself at him, but thankfully he sensed her desire to tear him apart so he quickly dropped it. Ga Eul guessed they were going to a beachy area, given the pattern of clothes he picked

He shooed Ga Eul into one of the dressing room to get changed

Ga Eul stared at her reflection in the dressing room and she was amazed. She did not wear gowns because it made her feel girly and delicate. Though she wouldn't deny that she envied girls who wore them. She looked youthful, fresh and vibrant.

As she stepped out of the dressing room, Yi Jung's breath caught in his chest. She was dressed in a yellow pleated gown with flowery designs. The gown stopped a little way past her midthighs. She paired the outfit off with a pair of white sandals

"so how is this weapon Agent X" she asked jokingly and Yi Jung smiled and slowly, he made his way to her. He turned her to face the large mirror in the room, then he gently pulled out the rubber band which she used to tie her hair

Ga Eul gave a small gasp and stiffened a bit. Yi Jung just chuckled then whispered in her ear

"now, you look perfect. But there Is a problem"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes annoyed "what is it this time, mr smarty pants?"

Yi Jung chuckled at her response and said "the problem Ga Eul-yang, is that you don't look like some pretty girl, but rather, you look so damn attractive"

"aish whatever" she said and walked away, but inside, her heart was beating like crazy. That guy was just way too smooth. She willed herself to believe it was because of his philandering ways, and gave herself a mental speech not to take his words and actions seriously

Too bad, the mental speech did not stop her from remembering how he dropped her hair with such tenderness, how his hands glided through her hair, how he_

' _stop it Ga Eul. Not like you are sexually deprived or something. Get a grip of yourself and act cool'_ she mentally scolded herself

"if you are done thinking of me, can we leave now? We have to head to the airport"

Ga Eul played it cool at his comment and said "in your dreams So Yi Jung" while he just chuckled.

Almost an hour later, they arrived at the airport to find Ji Hoo with a pretty girl with long brown hair at his side. Woo Bin was with a short haired girl who was just as pretty as the first girl. Woo Bin and the short-haired girl seemed to be having a glaring contest while Jun Pyo and Jan Di, seemed to be bickering about something

"yo bro, you are here at last. I thought you would never show up"

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo waved Ga Eul with a smile and she responded in like manner.

"just shut up Woo Bin. You are one to talk. I am sure Jae Kyung had to drag you to the airport"

Woo Bin just glared at him and turned to Ga Eul "Ga Eul-ah, you are looking extra pretty today"

Ga Eul smiled but before she could respond, Jan Di came to hug her. Yi Jung had never been more thankful for Jan Di's presence than he was at the moment. The girl beside Ji Hoo came forward and greeted Ga Eul with a warm smile

"hi, nice to meet you Ga Eul. I am Park So Eun"

Ga Eul smiled as well and jokingly said "nice to meet you So Eun. I see I am getting quite popular. You know my name without me even telling you"

So Eun chuckled and eyed Jan Di while saying "maybe, it's become someone has been telling us non-stop about the legendary super girl"

"Ga Eul-ah, let's be friends ok? I heard all about you already and I am a big fan. Maybe we could even practice kicks together" Jae Kyung said excitedly as she came to hug Ga Eul

The girls all agreed that it'd be fun while the guys just looked horrified

"yah monkey, you just met Ga Eul so why are you acting like you have been friends since childhood"

Jae Kyung eyed Jun Pyo angrily and retorted "dummy, its called feeling a connection. You just met someone, but you just like that person instantly. But someone like you can't understand that"

For once, Jan Di was the spectator while Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung argued back and forth

Yi Jung could not help but think about Jae Kyung's words. He did feel an instant liking for Ga Eul the moment he saw her. Then were they connected? He shook his head at the silly thoughts. He was thankful no one could hear his thoughts or Woo Bin would have laughed at him for entertaining such silly notions,

Ji Hoo was obviously tired of Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's bickering so he said loudly

"are we going to keep standing outside or will we get into the plane?"

Everyone immediately headed into the plane and when Jae Kyung refused to budge, Woo Bin flung her over his shoulder and took her into the plane with her hitting his shoulder and screaming loudly that she would kill him

Ga Eul leaned towards Yi Jung and said "your friends sure are crazy" and he chuckled and replied

"believe me when I say I know"

"but it's a sweet kind of crazy. One that's enjoyable. I like them" Ga Eul added sincerely and Yi Jung just smiled and pinched her cheeks playfully

She never really had the opportunity to make friends, the only friend she made was Jan Di. So, seeing how the F4 and the girls welcomed her, she could not help but feel warm inside.

The flight from took almost 12 hours. Ga Eul sat with Jan Di on the plane and occasional squeals could be heard from them from time to time as they exchanged stories.

As the captain announced their location, the girls couldn't help but squeal excitedly

Ga Eul always dreamt of going on a vacation but she had never really had the opportunity to do so. Given the nature of her job, it was often difficult to keep up with one's plans. She marveled at the beautiful surroundings that welcomed her. New Caledonia was rightfully called 'the French paradise'

It seemed to be only she and Jan Di who were in awe. The F4 just looked on as though they were simply passing by a small stall, Jae Kyung seemed more interested in picking a fight with Woo Bin, and So Eun just strolled casually without any hint of awe of her face

Jan Di had told Ga Eul that Jae Kyung was the heiress to the JK group, and that So Eun was the heiress to PeeCee chain of hotels.

Two girls in bikinis came walking to their direction, and Ga Eul just looked awkwardly at them

Yi Jung leaned over to her and whispered

"you should have bought the bikini Ga Eul-yang. But don't worry, we still have lots of time to go bikini shopping"

Ga Eul turned red at his comment but willed herself to face him. Their faces were just inches apart and Ga Eul knew her heart was in a frenzy, but she did not flinch

Instead she tried to put on her best seductive smile and said

"Yi Jung-ah, I am not worried about getting the bikini. I am just worried that someone might not be able to handle seeing me in it. The last thing I want is for someone to start walking around with a hard_"

She dropped her eyes just under his belt and Yi Jung was suddenly wide-eyed

"yah Chu Ga Eul, what exactly are you thinking?" he screamed, and Ga Eul could swear that she saw his red-stained cheeks

"nothing sir. I was just saying" she smirked and turned to Jan Di

The two bikini clad girls came towards Woo Bin and Yi Jung and they both greeted the girls with a kiss on the cheek

Jan Di, Ga Eul, and So Eun looked awkwardly at their exchange while Jae Kyung just rolled her eyes

Yi Jung and one of the girls were in a sort of conversation after which she smiled, and looked towards Ga Eul before she nodded and walked off

Woo Bin just said something to the other girls along the lines of "I have to be with a particular monkey that escaped from the zoo"

Jae Kyung glared daggers at him, and the girl, though she looked initially confused, eventually smiled and walked off

Jun Pyo directed the girls towards their cabins after making plans that they meet the next day to tour the island. But Ga Eul remembered something and took Yi Jung aside

"what exactly did you tell your bikini chick that made her look pointedly at me"

"what else? I told her you are my girlfriend" Yi Jung said casually while trying to suppress a grin

"what? Are you crazy or something? Why would you have to tell her something like that?"

"Ga Eul-yang, why do you look so horrified? Girls die to be my fling and you got an even higher position. I am hurt" he said placing a hand on his chest but Ga Eul just glared at him which made him chuckle

"well truthfully, I wanted her off my neck. So, I told her I am here with someone. But she insisted on knowing the kind of relationship I shared with the person. I obviously couldn't tell her you were my bodyguard, remember the whole undercover plan?"

Ga Eul just rolled her eyes

"so, I had to tell her you are my girlfriend. And when she asked which of the girls, I had to point you out to her"

"aish, why couldn't you just tell her you were here with a friend or something"

Yi Jung just smiled "so you don't like being my girlfriend Ga Eul-yang?" he said leaning close to her, but the next thing he knew, was the pain on his leg

"ouch, Ga Eul yang what was that for?" Ga Eul had given him a kick on the leg, and for someone of her stature, he was surprised that her bones seemed to be made of metal

The F3 chuckled behind him and he just glared at them.

"Yi Jung-ah, why did you have to try hitting on Ga Eul?"

"who said I was hitting on her, mr smarty pants Jun Pyo"

Jun Pyo just smirked and Woo Bin and Ji Hoo laughed some more

' _I really have one heck of supportive friends'_ he thought bitterly

Even the girls joined in laughing and Yi Jung was so mortified. Thankfully, Ji Hoo finally decided to pull him out of his misery

"ok, let's all go in to sleep now. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow"

They all nodded in agreement. They exchanged their good nights and Woo Bin bid Ga Eul 'good night' with his voice dripping of honey

Yi Jung didn't know why, but he felt like crushing Woo Bin. To add salt to his injury Ga Eul grinned widely while saying

"Good night Woo Bin-ah, sweet dreams"

Sweet dreams? He knew he was obviously being petty but she just told him a plain 'good night', and now she was telling Woo Bin to have sweet dreams?

"yah song Woo Bin, stop grinning at Ga Eul like a love-struck school boy and let's go" and Jun Pyo's words just caused Yi Jung's head to spin

Love-struck school boy? Now he knew he had to carry out 'operation get Woo Bin away from my pretty bodyguard, Ga Eul-yang who is MINE alone"

Now all that was left was to formulate plans for this operation while also looking for a shorter name for the operation. Ga Eul should not be wishing other guys sweet dreams, for Christ sake, she was HIS personal bodyguard. At least that's enough reason to feel so angry at his best friend for even looking at her? Or was it?

 **Author's note: so how was it? so, I wasn't really able to delve in the fun part of the trip in this chapter. But no worries, the fun part of the trip will be shown in the next chapter. Also, thanks to all who have been reviewing, subscribing and faving this story. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 6**

Yi Jung stared at his reflection one more time. He was dressed in a blue polo shirt with flowery designs, and white shorts. He paired off the look with white sandals and a brown hat.

He knew he looked devastatingly handsome but he still felt the need to look drop-dead gorgeous. He shook his head at his thoughts, picked up his phone and walked out of the cabin. He was sure she would not be able to resist him now. He smirked at the thought then shook his head

' _So Yi Jung get a grip of yourself. You are the number one Casanova of Korea. Girl_ s _melt with just a glimpse of you. Just act cool, you got this'_

"act cool about what?" a voice asked which made him jump a bit

"Ji Hoo, why were you just standing there? Aish you scared me,"

Ji Hoo just smirked "I was coming to knock on your door. You seemed to be taking forever to get ready like you are a princess or something. So, Jun Pyo said to come get you "

"what princess?" Yi Jung said as he threw a glare at his friend who seemed unfazed

"so, what do you need to act cool about? I heard you mumbling something about just acting cool. What is it?"

' _Damn this Ji Hoo for his ever-persistent spirit'_

He didn't even realize he said his thought of just acting cool aloud, but trust Ji Hoo to not let the issue slide

"it was nothing important. Just received some disturbing news from the museum. I was trying not to get angry at what my employee said, so I just told myself to act cool about the news"

Ji Hoo stared at Yi Jung with a small smile playing on his lips. The latter had refused to meet his eyes all through his explanation and that was more than enough to convince Ji Hoo that he was lying. He had a pretty good idea of what the potter might have been thinking about but, he just needed to confirm

"well ok. So, Yi Jung how is your plan going?"

"what plan?"

"you know, the one you made about frustrating your new bodyguard to the point that she resigns"

"oh" was all Yi Jung could say. He never for once even thought of that stupid plan of his. The moment he saw Ga Eul, he knew he just wanted her to stay by his side.

"so how is it going? Don't you want to be free of a female bodyguard anymore?"

"its not that. It's just that Ga Eul-yang is different from what I had imagined her to be"

Ji Hoo smiled inwardly at his friend's response but he chose to press on in order to confirm his suspicions

"oh yeah I get it. Honestly speaking, if I wasn't so into So Eun, I would also be attracted towards Ga Eul-ah"

He tried to hide a smirk as he watched the potter's eyes go wide and his features harden. But Yi Jung still tried to put on an indifferent look, still Ji Ho knew he was slowly pouring fuel to the fire that was slowly burning in his friend. So, he continued

"no offense Yi Jung. But have you seen Ga Eul? She is so damn attractive. And to make things worse, she can pull off tough, cute, and even hot with no qualms. Damn, Ga Eul is really the total package

Ji Hoo watched as Yi Jung was slowly seething in rage

"don't get me wrong bro. I totally still love So Eun. But I mean, I get why you want Ga Eul around, you probably just want to have your fun with her right?"

That did it. Yi Jung erupted like a volcano

"yah Yoon Ji Hoo! Are you crazy or something? How could you even think of Ga Eul like that?"

Ji Hoo tried to put on his best apologetic face, even though inside, he was just laughing

"sorry. It's just, I mean you are Korea's biggest Casanova and all, so I just thought_" but Yi Jung did not allow him finish

"don't think. Ga Eul is different from those other girls I play around with. I would never think of just using her for fun, never!"

"woah chill bro. ok, I am sorry"

But Yi Jung was still fuming so he did not even reply Ji Hoo's apology. So, Ji Hoo continued

"I am sorry. But you seem to know Ga Eul-yang a lot. I mean, I almost thought you are in love with her or something"

Ji Hoo smirked as he watched Yi Jung's eyes widen and as he scrambled for words to say

"what? Me and love? Ji Hoo-ah, you should know better. I just find her interesting. She is just a friend to me that's all"

"oh. That's good. At least now Woo Bin can pursue her without and restrictions"

The blood in Yi Jung's face drained and his face became white as a sheet

"what?"

"what is the matter Yi Jung? It's no big deal if Woo Bin wants to pursue her, its not like you intend to pursue her" Ji Hoo was trying his best to contain his laughter as he spoke. Yi Jung's facial expression was just too priceless

"no…it's just…I mean…well…Woo Bin can do whatever he likes. But he just has to remember that Ga Eul is my personal bodyguard. He can't go around distracting her from work. It's not proper"

JI hoo just smirked "well, maybe you are right though" he commented and Yi Jung quickly replied

"of course I am right. Ga Eul is a professional and I am sure she won't even try mixing work with pleasure"

Ji Hoo watched as Yi Jung walked ahead of him, and he smiled. He knew better than to buy that ridiculous reason about mixing work with pleasure. Wasn't this whole trip mixing work with pleasure already. As Yi Jung signaled him to walk faster he just thought with a smile

' _Crazy guy, the one who is mixing work with pleasure is you. I can't figure it out for_ _you, so it's left to you to find out that you are falling in love with your pretty_ _bodyguard'_

Yi Jung could not help but glare at Woo Bin as he approached where the others were gathered to meet for their tour today.

"yo my bro" Woo Bin greeted and gave him a playful tap on the shoulder. Yi Jung just managed a tight smile and he said a "good morning" to everyone else

"yah So Yi Jung, stop being such a princess and start getting ready on time. We had to wait almost an hour for you"

Yi Jung could not help but roll his eyes at Jun Pyo's comment. Jun Pyo was his friend but sometimes, he just felt like strangling him. Thankfully, it seemed he wouldn't have to go through the stress of strangling him as Jan Di said

"you idiot. We were here for just 10 minutes. Don't tell me you still don't know how to count your hours and minutes" and that was what it took for the couple to start another bicker

"if you both are done, can we go now?" So Eun was surprisingly the one to comment

"he started it"

"she started it"

Jun Pyo and Jan Di said simultaneously and So Eun just said

"it doesn't matter who started it. you both should learn to ignore certain things. Now let's go already"

Yi Jung was amazed at how So Eun handled the situation maturely. He could not help but feel embarrassed for his friend Jun Pyo, who nodded at what So Eun said like some kid after getting scolded by his mum

Yi Jung took that moment to notice that Ga Eul was not with the gang. It seemed Jae Kyung read his mind because she said "Ga Eul-ah still hasn't come back from the cabin where she went to take her phone"

"well Ga Eul is back now. I am sorry to have kept you guys waiting"

Yi Jung turned to find a smiling Ga Eul behind him. He took a sharp intake of breath on seeing her

Ga Eul was dressed in red bum shorts, which true to its name, stopped just below her bum. She wore a white net cop top which left her perfectly toned stomach exposed. The words ' **I am every guy's fantasy'** was boldly written in black on the top.

The words made Yi Jung swallow hard as he started having his own fantasies of he and Ga Eul which did not involve talking. Her hair was let down, and her look was paired off with a white hat and black sandals.

Jan Di, Jae Kyung and So Eun wore black, brown, and pink bum shorts respectively. But theirs was an inch lower than Ga Eul's. He had to admit that they all looked beautiful.

Jan Di paired hers off with a pink top which stopped at the same length as her shorts with a drawing of two large bunny ears with a small writing under it that read, ' **bunny.** ' She wore pink sandals and a white hat

Jae Kyung's top was a yellow chiffon top which was designed which different cherry shapes. She tied the end of the top into a knot at her side. The knot rested just a little bit above her waistline. She also donned a brown hat and paired it off with white sandals.

So Eun was dressed in a white off-the-shoulder top with pink flowery patterns on it. she paired off her look with white sandals and a white hat.

Truthfully, they all looked stunning, but call him biased or whatever, because to him, Ga Eul was still the most beautiful of them all

"Ga Eul-yang" was all he could say. but before he could say anything else, Woo Bin had to beat him to it

"Ga Eul-ah, I don't know about other guys, but you are my number one fantasy"

Ga Eul turned a shade of pink at Woo Bin's comment much to Yi Jung's anger, while Jae Kyung just scoffed and muttered something along the lines of 'perverted jerk'

He watched as Ga Eul came to stand near him and he smiled a slight smile of satisfaction

' _At least she still knows she belongs with ME'_

The gang decided to go horse racing through the beach before they went on their tour. Ga Eul could not help but feel a bit scared, she had never ridden a horse before. She was crazy good with cars, but horses?

Well, it seemed she was the only one having such thoughts because the gang were busy challenging one another on who would win. She subtly pulled Jan Di aside and said "Jan Di-ah, aren't you feeling worried that we are going horse racing? Have you even ridden a horse before?"

Jan Di chuckled before saying "of course I have. Before, I used to be a total bumpkin when it came to riding, but Ji Hoo taught me how to ride"

Ga Eul could only mutter an "I see" but Jan Di went on

"but Ga Eul-yang, why do you look so nervous, one might think you are scared of horse racing?"

' _oh god, she is going to figure it out, I have to say something quick'_

So she laughed as though Jan Di said the lamest thing ever and said "nervous? I was just a bit concerned, that's all"

Jan Di nodded before a mischievous glint entered her eye as she said "oh well, I will still beat your ass Ga Eul-ah" and Ga Eul could not help but agree with her in her head, but outside, she said

"you wish Jan Di-ah, get ready to go down" and they both laughed.

The others were mounting their horses and Ga Eul gave a smile as she saw Ji Hoo assist So Eun into her horse, Woo Bin just shoved Jae Kyung on her horse but he made sure she was secured before he left.

"should I help you get on?" she turned to find Yi Jung smiling at her

"no, thanks, I can do it myself"

"well Ga Eul-yang, I know you can but seeing how you love the way the guys are helping the girls get on, I thought you would also like to be helped on your horse"

Ga Eul just huffed and said "I do like it, but the last guy I want to help me on my horse, is you" she retorted

"why?" he asked truly curious

' _because you are so hot and you make me feel strange things'_ she said mentally

"just because, I don't trust Casanovas"

Yi Jung chuckled before saying "is it me you don't trust or yourself? Aren't you scared that if I help you, you might want to pounce on me and do some naughty things"

"yah So Yi Jung!" she screamed. She knew she was blushing now and Yi Jung just laughed.

"anyway, you seem to be holding the reins really tight, you seem like a scared first-timer" he commented

She huffed and hoped he did not figure it out but so much for hoping. She heard him chuckle as he said

"wait a minute, this is your first time, right?"

She tried to look anywhere but him as she knew he had a stupid grin on his face. She finally looked at him and tried her best confident smile before saying

"think whatever you like"

"all you horse riders, prepare to ride and lose, because I will win" Jun Pyo loudly announced and Ga Eul was never more grateful for Jun Pyo. Yi Jung winked at her before going to mount his horse.

"yah, quit being so confident Jun Pyo, because I would win" Jan Di said and everyone started making proclamations of how they'd win.

Yi Jung noticed the way Ga Eul nervously twisted the reins of the horse, she was so quiet even when the others were busy making their claims on how they'd be the winner. He knew something was wrong.

The whistle was blown by an employee which signified the start of the game. The others immediately started racing. Yi Jung saw Ga Eul hold the rein while struggling to get the horse to run

' _that strong-headed girl'_ he thought fondly. She finally succeeded in getting the horse to run but the animal kept going in zig-zags.

He knew she was scared but he also knew she would never scream. The others were to occupied in trying to win so no one noticed her struggle. He knew he had to do something.

He raced his horse close to hers and jumped from his horse, to her horse. He heard her gasp but when she turned to see him, she relaxed a bit and smiled

He felt something stir in him as he watched her smile and his heart hammered wildly in his chest.

"I see someone is quite happy to see me" he said teasingly.

"you wish" she said defensively but still smiling and he smiled too

"here, hold the reins like this" he said as he placed his hands on hers to hold the reins. The electricity he felt at the contact with her hands exceeded 1000 volts. Soon enough they were racing through the beach and Ga Eul was laughing as she said "look Yi Jung, I am horse-racing"

The happiness in her voice made him smile wider but he still said "it's because you have such a good teacher"

She looked at him, stuck out her tongue and laughed. Yi Jung did not understand what was happening to him as he watched her laugh, he felt his heart doing crazy somersaults and his breathing became irregular.

He kept his eyes on hers and he smiled, everything was going right until he heard the neigh of the horse, and next thing he knew, he was crashing on the sand.

"yah, Yi Jung-ah, why did you leave my hands?"

"well, why did you leave the reins?" he asked back and Ga Eul just huffed

"you are huffing right now? My entire back hurts" he commented

"well that's better, my behind feels so sore" she answered and Yi Jung could not help but laugh at what she said

"yah, you want to die? Stop laughing right now? It really hurts" she said

"yah So Yi Jung" she said but even she, started laughing as well. They both lay on the sand just laughing until they heard Jae Kyung's voice

"oh my, what happened, are you guys ok?" she asked worriedly

Yi Jung expected Ga Eul to complain about him, hence, he was shocked when she smiled and said

"we are just fine. Thanks Jae Kyung-ah"

She looked at him and smiled, and he winked which just made her roll her eyes, but still with a smile

"so, who won?' Yi Jung asked as he noticed that Ji Hoo was about to ask something which he guessed was related to why they were riding together

"oh yeah, I won" So Eun screamed excitedly and Yi Jung smiled and ruffled her hair

"our So Eun is so cool." He watched the handsome doctor glare daggers at the exchange with his girlfriend, Yi Jung could not help but smile inwardly, it's not every day you get to see a jealous Yoon Ji Hoo.

The others congratulated So Eun as well and they soon headed out for their tour.

The tour had been full of laughs. Jae Kyung had insisted they ride the Ferris wheel which made Woo Bin act annoyed but he did not protest when Jae Kyung pulled him along.

Ga Eul watched Yi Jung's face as the ride started. He had his eyes shut tight and his hands rested on his laps. Ga Eul decided to grab this opportunity to tease him

"Yi Jung, should I hold your hand? You look so terrified"

She knew him better than to think he would take her comment quietly. She wondered to herself when she even started knowing him that well

True to her prediction, Yi Jung had retorted quickly

"who is scared. I just closed my eyes so I could feel the wind on my face"

Ga Eul chuckled, Yi Jung could act like a child sometimes. She chose to continue teasing him because for some reason which was still unknown to her, she enjoyed teasing him

"but your hands are all clammy and you look like you are struggling not to scream"

Yi Jung scoffed as though she said the most stupid thing ever

"they are clammy because of the people on the wheel and I am struggling not to shout in frustration at the uncomfortable seats. Real men don't scream over things like a Ferris wheel"

Ga Eul pretended to nod her head in understanding, but inside, she was laughing hard.

Yi Jung breathed a sigh of relief after the ride ended and she just smiled secretly

Ji Hoo suggested they all have lunch which they enjoyed as they exchanged stories. YI Jung was sharing a story of how Woo Bin set his kitchen ablaze when he tried to bake a cake for a girl he liked when he was still 10 years old

The table was filled with laughter and Woo Bin flushed a bit

"yah, just shut up Yi Jung" he said shoving a spoon of pasta into Yi Jung's mouth. This just made the others laugh more.

Ga Eul watched Yi Jung as he laughed and she was mesmerized

' _if his smile is captivating, his laugh is endearing. How can he look so hot and_ _cute at the same time?'_

She was still looking at Yi Jung when he suddenly turned to her and their eyes locked. Ga Eul coughed awkwardly and looked away while Yi Jung just smirked and gave her a wink. She cursed him in her head.

After their lunch, they were all wondering what to do. So Eun said she wanted to show Ji Hoo an old library she discovered. Jun Pyo just dragged Jan Di off to someplace.

So that left her, Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung. Jae Kyung was telling her a funny story and she was laughing hard.

Woo Bin walked up to her and said with a smile

"Ga Eul-ah, do you want to go try shooting those arrows on the other side? It's a game that has to be played with a team of two. I heard there is a prize for the winners"

Ga Eul noticed Jae Kyung's face drop a bit but she pretended to not even care about the interaction between Woo Bin and Ga eul

"I would have loved to Woo Bin-ah but I am still on Yi Jung duty" she said staring pointedly at Yi Jung who for some odd reason, had a grin plastered on his face

"oh. I see" was all Woo Bin could say. so, she quickly added

"but I heard Jae Kyung saying something about wanting to try the game"

Jae Kyung stared at her confused and asked "I did?'

Ga Eul just gave a nervous laugh and said "of course you did Jae Kyung-ah" and she added a wink hoping Jae Kyung would get the hint.

Thankfully, Jae Kyung finally got it and she faced Woo Bin with a mock annoyed look on her face

"since you have no one to play with, I have no choice but to come with you right?"

"yah, I could get any girl I want here" Woo Bin retorted

"aish whatever, let's just go" Jae Kyung answered

"monkey do you even know anything about arrows?"

"hey there, just know this, I never miss my target. I am not like a guy I know who is standing right beside me" she retorted with a mischievous smile playing on her lips

"Ha Jae Kyung, are you referring to me right now?" and Jae Kyung just shrugged without saying anything

Then Woo Bin suddenly held her arm which caused Jae Kyung's eyes to widen

"come on let's go. I would make you eat your words"

"enough talking prince Song, more action" Jae Kyung said thankful that her voice did not quiver

Woo Bin simply pulled her closer, smirked, and led her towards the direction of the game.

Ga Eul watched as they walked off while bickering about something silly. Ga Eul smiled to herself. She knew Jae Kyung liked Woo Bin. She noticed how her face fell when Jun Pyo made a comment about Woo Bin being all lovey-dovey with Ga Eul the previous night.

She knew Woo Bin cared for Jae Kyung too. She noticed the way he helped her to place food on her plate during their lunch. Also, despite how he always acts like Jae Kyung is a pest, he throws tender smiles at her from time to time

She hoped they would sort themselves out as she watched them go

Yi Jung could not help but grin when Ga Eul refused Woo Bin's invitation and rather chose to be with him instead. He watched her as she stared off at Woo Bin and Jae Kyung with a contented smile on her face. He had an idea of what she was trying to do with them, and he could not help but feel happy that Ga Eul did not have any romantic feelings towards Woo Bin, and he figured out that if she did, he would just make her forget all about them.

He had managed to convince himself that the only reason he wanted to ensure she had no feelings for Woo Bin, was so she would not have to face complications while doing her job. But even to him, the reason still seemed ridiculous.

He suddenly held her arm then ducked. An action which made Ga Eul laugh

"why did you duck?"

He straightened himself, trying hard not to let his mortification show as he spoke

"well, I just wanted to be safe, you know just in case you decide to give me a shoulder flip for holding your arm like last time"

Ga Eul just laughed more and said "don't worry you are safe, for now" she emphasized the last two words and Yi Jung chuckled.

He linked his hands with hers while giving the whole 'undercover bodyguard' excuse

Ga Eul was hesitant at first, but she finally relaxed as they walked with their fingers intertwined.

Yi Jung was grinning stupidly as he looked at their intertwined hands. He had held the hands of many girls in the past, but not in the way he was holding Ga Eul's. There was a certain tenderness to the feel of her skin against his.

Ga Eul pulled him to an ice cream store and she jumped like a kid when Yi Jung requested two scoops of ice cream

"ya stop squealing like a girl already" he said with a smile and Ga Eul was too occupied in taking the ice cream from the seller that she did not even have the time to retort to his statement.

She thanked him for the ice cream and he just teased her about being a foodie. They started bickering in no time until something made Yi Jung stop

Ga Eul wondered what made Yi Jung stop suddenly when she heard a female voice call out slowly

"Yi Jung-ah"

"Eun Jae" was all Yi Jung could say

The lady that Yi Jung was staring at seemed around Ga Eul's age or about two or three years older

Ga Eul noticed the way Yi Jung held on to her hand tighter, his hands cold and clammy

She looked from him to the beautiful woman in a white sundress who finally noticed her presence

"Yi Jung won't you introduce me to your friend?"

For a second, it looked as though Yi Jung would never introduce them, but he finally said

"this is my friend Chu Ga Eul, and Ga Eul-yang, this is my childhood friend Cha Eun Jae"

Ga Eul smiled warmly at Eun Jae which the latter returned

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung who was still stiff as he looked at Eun Jae with a look which could be described as longing, but which also mirrored pain

"it was nice seeing you again Yi Jung ah. I will take my leave now" Eun Jae said, finally breaking the awkward silence that hung between them

She waved at Ga Eul before she started walking past Yi Jung, but he stopped her by holding her arm

Ga Eul watched as Eun Jae tried to fight back tears but she still looked up at Yi Jung

"why" was all Yi Jung said "why did you leave without a word" he asked his voice low and soulful.

"Yi Jung-ah, some things are just not meant to be"

"we had a chance Eun Jae, but you let it go, you were the one that left. You didn't hold on to us" Yi Jung was shouting and Ga Eul could see the tears that were pooling in his eyes now

The entire situation was just so awkward, she felt like a third wheel as she watched the two teary-eyed 'friends'

"there was nothing to hold on to. It was over before it even began. I thought I was your air, but I finally realized I was just a passing wind"

"Eun Jae_" but she cut him off and continued

"you don't need me anymore Yi Jung-ah. You have your Ga Eul-yang with you now, and your F4 friends. My chapter in your story is over now. So be happy So Yi Jung, because I am happy now. Take care of yourself" she placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks before smiling to him and Ga Eul, then she walked off

Ga Eul watched as Yi Jung's eyes followed Eun Jae till she disappeared into the crowd

Ga Eul wanted to say something but the sound of Yi Jung's voice stopped her

"let's go, I am tired of walking" he still kept their fingers inter twined as they headed towards the direction of the resort

Ga Eul didn't say a word and just walked behind him. She had lots of questions but she wouldn't ask them. For now, just walking at his side was enough

 **A/N: so how was it? Yi Jung has met Eun Jae now, how would this meeting affect his relationship with Ga Eul? Find out in the next chapters. Also, I would like to thank angee818323, jayjayzek, asanzu, jodimarie2910, jasmine199918, Tyamtuz, oichiii and all the others who have been reviewing, faving, and subscribing to my story. Love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a figment of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show**

 **Chapter 7**

The walk to the resort was a quiet one. By the time they arrived, it was already seven in the evening. The gang all assembled to have dinner. Jokes were made throughout the table but Ga Eul watched Yi Jung's stoic expression all the while.

It seemed she was not the only one who noticed because Jan Di suddenly asked

"Yi Jung-ah, are you okay?

"our Jan Di is worried about me, right? I am fine Jan Di-ah, I am just a little tired" Yi Jung said dramatically as he managed to pull off a smirk

Jan Di smiled and nodded.

"yah, So Yi Jung, since when did my girlfriend belong to you? 'our Jan Di?' do you want to die so badly"

Yi Jung just raised his hands in the air in mock surrender while the others laughed about Jun Pyo's unnecessary jealousy

Ga Eul watched Yi Jung give a laugh which did not quite reach his eyes. After dinner, Jan Di suggested that they play a game. The others agreed that it would be fun while Yi Jung just stared blankly.

Jun Pyo asked one of the staff to prepare a room wide enough for them to play their game.

"Yi Jung-ah, what kind of game do you think we should play?" Jan-Di asked again

"well…I don't know…I am sorry, I have to go now, I don't feel too well tonight"

Woo Bin wanted to follow him when Ga Eul stretched her hand to block him

"I got this Woo Bin-ah" she said and they shared a nod of understanding with each other.

Woo Bin still stared worriedly after them but Ji Hoo placed a hand on his shoulder and said

Don't worry, I am confident that Ga Eul would bring him back"

"how can you be so sure?"

Ji Hoo smiled and said "because that friend of ours is falling in love with his Ga Eul-yang"

Ji Hoo's words left Woo Bin slack jawed. Understanding slowly seeped in and he smiled "I hope that crazy guy realizes it before it is too late"

Ji hoo merely smirked before he went to join Jun Pyo and the girls

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung as he stared intently at the sea as though it had a hidden code in it. She was a bit surprised to find that he was sitting on the sand. She was never one to be intimidated but still, she felt nervous as she approached Yi Jung

Though they acted like friends towards each other, but she was still just his bodyguard. She didn't want to exceed her boundaries, and she didn't know why, but she definitely did not want Yi Jung to turn her away from him.

After a deep breath, she steeled her resolve and went to sit right next to him

She noticed Yi Jung watching her from the corner of her eye but she just pretended her gaze was fixed on the sea. For about 3 minutes, none of them said a word until Yi Jung finally broke the silence

"Ga Eul-yang, did you miss me so much? You even left the game to be with me. You know you are being too obvious about your feeling for me, right?"

Ga Eul watched him smirk and she just smiled and said "you wish"

"why aren't you with the others?" he asked more seriously this time

"isn't it obvious? It's because I am your bodyguard silly. I have to protect your physical being, your emotional being, and even your heart. So here I am trying to protect your heart"

Yi Jung chuckled and ruffled her hair

"what was that for?" she demanded playfully

"its for being so cute"

She just chuckled and stared toward the sea before she spoke

"I don't know much about matters of the heart. Truth be told, I have never even had a boyfriend. But still, despite my inexperience in stuff like this, is there no way I can protect your heart?"

She turned to face him now and she could see how his eyes had widened by her statement, still she continued

"it's not just because I am you bodyguard, but also because I am your friend"

Yi Jung was lost for words to say. No one had ever shown him the kind of sincerity that Ga Eul was showing to him. As she turned to face him, he could see her sincerity in her eyes and he felt overwhelmed with different emotions

This girl could affect him with even the smallest of things she said and did. He saw that she was still looking at him and he smirked

"wow, I have the best bodyguard ever. I am so fortunate, Ga Eul-yang you are the coolest"

He made a heart shape with his hands and managed to pull off puppy eyes

Ga Eul just laughed while telling him how ridiculous he looked. He soon joined her in laughing and he directed his eyes back to the sea

"Eun Jae was my first love" he finally spoke and he noticed Ga Eul shifted her eyes to look at him

"is she that person? The owner of that book in your room" she asked and Yi Jung nodded

"I knew she liked me a lot back then. But I was a jerk. I thought she would always be by my side, just liking me like an idiot. So, one day, when she finally confessed how she felt about me, I became scared"

"why? I mean didn't you like her too?"

"I did but she believed in fairytales and happy endings. She wanted to tell our parents about us so we could get engaged. I was too young and cowardly then, I told her I didn't want to be with her. I told her she was just like a friend and sister and nothing more"

He knew he had Ga Eul's attention because she was looking at him intently

"what did she do?"

"what any smart person would do. She left, disappeared without a trace. I looked for her like crazy after she left because I realized just how much she meant to me"

He waited for Ga Eul to say something but she was just so quiet

"Ga Eul-yang, you are thinking of how much of a jerk I was to her right?"

He was surprised when Ga Eul shook her head and said

"I am thinking how hard it must have been for you. You didn't let her go because you were a coward. You let her go because you wanted to be strong. You knew you were developing feelings for her and you had an inner conflict with yourself. You tried to stop yourself from loving her, from wanting to imagine a future with her, because you thought loving her would become a weakness"

"Ga Eul-yang was all he could say before she continued

"you did not want to be weak Yi Jung, you did not want to start caring for someone more than your own life, so you just pushed her away so you could still be strong"

She smiled at him and continued again

"it's the same with me. I pretend to believe my mum died because she loved her student more than me. I know its not true but by thinking in such a way, I feel I will be able to hate her. And that hatred makes it possible for me not to cry over her, I can pretend it's all her fault, that way it doesn't hurt that much"

"Ga Eul-yang?"

"I sound like a cold-hearted bitch, right? That's how I dealt with it before, until I saw another way. And that is to accept that my mum loved me, to accept that I miss her, but that doesn't make me weak, rather, when I think of how much she loved me, it comforts me and gives me the strength to go on. Its not a weakness Yi Jung-ah, its strength"

Yi thought deeply and Ga decided to lighten the mood

"you are thinking why you did not meet me before right? I am sure if you did, some of my awesomeness would have rubbed off on you"

Yi Jung laughed and said "but I have met you now, right? I will make sure to stick with you until some of that great awesomeness of yours, rubs off on me"

They both laughed and Yi Jung said

"I am sorry about your mum"

Ga Eul just smiled and replied

"I am sorry about Eun Jae"

They both stared at each other content

Yi Jung stood up and held out his hand to her

"I believe we have a game to play right now. So, shall we go?"

Ga Eul looked up at him with a sincere smile "I thought you'd never ask"

They laughed and headed back to meet their friends hand-in-hand.

Yi Jung wondered why it didn't feel awkward holding hands with Ga Eul but rather it felt his hands were finally where they ought to be

He smiled and just walked with his pretty bodyguard whose face mirrored his own facial expression

_The gang all sighed in relief as Ga Eul returned with Yi Jung.

"hey, I know you all missed me but please don't stare at me too much, I am scared that I might just blush"

Yi Jung pretended to cover his cheeks with his hands and everyone laughed

"seeing Yi Jung like this makes me imagine him as a girl. He would make such a pretty girl"

"yah, Ha Jae Kyung, don't make fun of me" Yi Jung retorted

"bro, I have to agree with Jae Kyung though. You would look so pretty" Woo Bin added and everyone just laughed

"aish whatever" Yi Jung said in mock annoyance

"so, Jan Di which game would we be playing?" Ga Eul asked

Jan Di grinned widely then said "dare game"

"does a game like that even exist?" Jun Pyo asked and Jan Di just rolled her eyes

"isn't that like the truth or dare game?" So Eun asked as well

"yes. It is actually part of the truth or dare game. But, I don't think any of us are ready to start hearing the deep secrets of one another's lives tonight, right? I figured we all just want to have crazy fun"

Everyone nodded in agreement to what Jan Di said. The truth game was actually interesting but tonight, they just wanted to catch fun and do something crazy

"so, what would be the punishment if one refuses to do a dare?" Ji Hoo asked calmly which was not at all surprising

"well, I don't know. Yi Jung-ah what do you think it should be?"

"well I... actually I …"

Yi Jung wondered why Jan Di chose to ask him. For Christ sake he was Korea's number one Casanova, he wasn't exactly thinking things like a hug or a peck.

He didn't realize just how lost he was in his thoughts until he heard Ga Eul speak up

"then what about a kiss" she looked at everyone before she smirked and added "on the lips"

Woo Bin choked on his drink while Jun Pyo coughed awkwardly, Ji Hoo looked down at his hands, a small shade of pink staining his cheeks. Yi Jung just stared wide-eyed at her while the other girls blushed furiously

Ga Eul however just chuckled "I mean, isn't the whole point of this to have crazy fun? I just thought a kiss would be a good enough penalty?"

Yi Jung finally gained his composure and smirked "Ga Eul-yang, if you want to kiss me, you should have just told me instead of resorting to this?"

Ga Eul just glared daggers at him while the others laughed

"ok then. I agree with Ga Eul-ah, a kiss it is" Jae Kyung declared loudly

Woo Bin nodded in agreement while Jan Di and So Eun agreed slowly.

"ok, then a kiss of 15 seconds?" So Eun asked while looking to the others for approval

They all agreed but Jun Pyo blurted out

"what if Jan Di has to kiss somebody else?"

Jan Di turned red as a tomato at Jun Pyo's statement

"well, we could do it this way. Since we are eight, we can easily pair to get four couples" Ji Hoo said and everyone agreed

"so, since Jan Di and Jun Pyo are a couple already, that would be one couple, then me and Ji Hoo who are also a couple will make a second couple"

"Geum Jan Di, you have to pretend not to be able to do the dare so we can get that kiss" Jun Pyo shamelessly said

Jan Di turned redder than a tomato and the others laughed at Jun Pyo's tactics

"yah Jun Pyo, just shut up already. You better put your all in this game, or you might just end up kissing yourself" Jan Di said and the others laughed harder except for Jun Pyo who glared daggers at his supposed friends

"so, since we have the JJ couple and the JS couple, how will Ga Eul, Yi Jung, Woo Bin, and Jae Kyung be paired off?" Ji Hoo asked the question which had been worrying the afore-mentioned four

"well, Ga Eul is my bodyguard so she would have to be with me, while Woo Bin and Jae Kyung would be a pair"

Woo bin pretended to be annoyed at having Jae Kyung as his partner but a small smile could be seen playing on his lips. Jae Kyung on the other hand, just blushed furiously

Ga Eul's ears perked up when she heard Yi Jung's comment? She knew it would have been more awkward if she was paired with Woo Bin but still_

She was paired off with So Yi Jung, a man who she is kind of attracted to. Now she was determined to do any dare that comes her way. Anything would be better than kissing Yi Jung.

It's not that she doesn't want to kiss Yi Jung because the thought of doing that grossed her out, rather it was that the thought excited her.

She wouldn't deny that she was attracted to Yi Jung and kissing him would only add fuel to the fire. She was trained to be a professional, she could not start smooching her boss in public.

The game soon started. Jan Di decided that they spin a bottle to take turns.

The bottle was spun and Ga Eul just kept repeating like a mantra to herself

' _Ga Eul you have to put your all into this game. You definitely must not kiss So Yi_ _Jung'_

"is it my turn?" Jae Kyung's words suddenly put a stop to her mental recitation

Ga Eul watched as Jae Kyung dipped her hand into a small basket to pick out a paper

Jan Di had explained that she asked the staff to make little pieces of papers containing dares. She also added that she asked them not to put anything "too extreme"

"what does it say?" So Eun asked excitedly

"it says do a twerk in front of your partner" Jae Kyung answered while blushing furiously

The F4 all coughed awkwardly and Woo Bin gulped really hard. The girls just blushed alongside Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung did a little breathing exercise and walked up to Woo Bin.

The blushing girl a few seconds ago was suddenly replaced by a seductive vixen

She pulled Woo Bin to the couch and the latter just stared at her wide-eyed. She shoved him violently on the chair and Yi Jung just chuckled with the other F2.

Chris brown's 'wet' was suddenly booming on the speaker and Jae Kyung started doing a really sexy twerk in front of Woo Bin who had his mouth agape

Jan Di immediately placed her hands over Jun Pyo's eyes and So Eun Just gave Ji Hoo a stare that made him more interested in staring at the floor than at the scene in front of him.

"wow I never knew monkey was so hot" Yi Jung said as he stared at Jae Kyung

"I am sure you like it a lot" Ga Eul scoffed which just made him smirk

"does that make you jealous?"

' _am I jealous? Of_ _course not! After all, wanting to close Yi Jung's eyes to ensure he_ _doesn't look at Jae Kyung, but only at ME can't be counted as jealousy, right?'_

Jae Kyung finally stopped after 10 seconds and she looked like she ran to take her place on the pillow rather than walking. Woo Bin just blushed to his seat

"now that was some intense stuff" Yi Jung commented which earned him killer glares from Woo Bin and left Jae Kyung red as a tomato

The bottle spun to face Ji Hoo next and he was dared to do a moon walk dance. He looked so funny trying to imitate Michael Jackson and everyone laughed like crazy

Jun Pyo was next as he was dared to lick chocolate off Jan Di's neck. Jan Di and Jun Pyo both were a blushing wreck. Trust Yi Jung to make matters worse as he said to them

"Jun Pyo-ah, try not make Jan Di moan ok?"

It seemed Jan Di could not get any redder and Woo Bin whistled which earned him a nudge on the side from Jae Kyung. Thankfully, Jun Pyo and Jan DI were able to blush through their task

The bottle spun once again and it stopped at So Eun who was asked to rap a verse from Nicki Minaj's 'Chun Li'

So Eun was surprisingly quite good at rapping and her ghetto accent was impressive as well. She did laugh her way through some lines which made everyone chuckle from time to time.

The bottle was spun again and it stopped at_

"Ga Eul-ah it's your turn now" Jan Di said but Ga Eul still couldn't believe it was her turn already

' _you definitely must not kiss So Yi Jung'_

She kept repeating those words in her head as she stood up from her pillow and went to pick a paper. She kept repeating it as she slowly opened the paper but it seems the heavens were not on her side. Well to be sincere, the heavens wasn't exactly against her

"Ga Eul-ah what does the dare say?" So Eun asked

"it says seduce your partner with a sexy dance of one of SNSD's songs" Ga Eul said with a shy smile

"SNSD? I bet Ga Eul-yang doesn't even know anything about dancing not to talk about SNSD. Ga Eul-yang, since we have no option you can just go ahead and accept the penalty. Don't worry I won't read any meanings into the kiss" Yi Jung said with a wink

Jan Di just smirked and said "no options? Well Yi Jung-ah I see that you still don't know the other side of Ga Eul"

"the other side of Ga Eul" the boys echoed

Ga Eul smirked and said "let's not brag Jan Di-ah" and she shared a knowing wink with Jan Di while the others just looked on, confused.

Ga Eul went to the music player and the lyrics of SNSD's 'genie' filled the room. Ga Eul just smirked and slowly made her way to Yi Jung

Yi Jung watched as Ga Eul made her way to him. She tugged at his collar and pulled him off his pillow. Yi Jung followed her as she led him towards the couch before shoving him on the couch, much like the way Jae Kyung did with Woo Bin.

What followed next left Yi Jung and the others apart from Jan Di slack jawed. Ga Eul was doing a more seductive version of the dream high's cast dance performance of the song.

She used her fingers to trace from her ankles to the ends of her bum shorts. Yi Jung gulped hard as he followed the tracing of her fingers

She bit her lip seductively while twirling her hair and swaying her hips. Yi Jung never imagined that Ga Eul could dance? But what he never ever imagined was that Ga Eul could dance like that!

He had always been a fan of SNSD but he had to admit that they paled in comparison to this girl in front of him who seemed like a dancer reborn as a seductress.

He watched Ga Eul smirk as she gauged his reaction. She then approached him while placing her leg in between his laps. An action which made Yi Jung blush. He, the great Casanova, was actually blushing for a girl

Ga Eul then leaned in close to him and with their faces inches apart she said

"was that seductive enough Yi Jung-ah? because I still have other moves I could show you personally?"

Ga Eul said the last word in a husky voice which made shivers course through Yi Jung

He looked at Ga Eul and smirked while saying

"Ga Eul-yang, you have been such a naughty bodyguard. I think you deserve a penalty for it"

"and what exactly do you have in mind?" Ga Eul asked still unflinching from the position she was in

' _damn it. if Ga Eul kept talking like that, how could he maintain his sanity?'_

He stared at her before he dropped his gaze at her pink, luscious-looking lips before saying

"I will show you" then he started moving his face closer to hers

 **a/n: hehehe cliff hanger. So, what do you guys think, would they kiss or would they not kiss? What did you think of the dare game? Also, thanks for all the reviews. Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. this is just a figment of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show**

 **Chapter 8**

Ga Eul's heart raced as she saw Yi Jung coming closer to her. She was trained for moments like this. She could easily wring his neck, punch him so hard his lips would burst open like an over ripe mango, kick him in the guts or in his balls.

But still she stood unmoving, not because she couldn't move, but because she didn't want to move. She saw Yi Jung stop just an inch away from her before he smirked and said

"you would have to stick with me for a long, long, time. That's your punishment."

For a few seconds after his words, she just stared numbly at him until she finally regained her senses and looked to the others. They all had their mouths agape and they stared at Ga Eul in a way which made her shift uncomfortably

Jun Pyo always the blunt one said

"Ga Eul-ah, I never knew you were such a good seductress and an even better dancer. You have to teach Jan Di how to dance like that"

Ga Eul just nodded and smiled shyly, while Jan Di nudged Jun Pyo on his side which made everyone laugh

"Ga Eul-ah, you are totally the real deal. You are such an amazing dancer" So Eun commented and Ga Eul flashed her a smile which So Eun sincerely returned

"wow Ga Eul yang, you are…so hot" Woo Bin commented and Ga Eul watched Yi Jung as he threw daggers at his friend with his eyes

"Ga Eul where did you learn to dance like that?" Ji Hoo asked and the others quickly nodded to indicate that they had the same question on their mind

"I have always loved dancing, it just comes to me naturally. It's something I really enjoy, when I dance, it feels similar to how I feel when_"

"you breathe" Yi Jung completed for her

"how did you know that?"

She wouldn't deny that she was surprised that Yi Jung understood how she felt enough to complete her statement, so she couldn't stop herself from asking that question

Yi Jung had a soft smile on his face as he spoke

"because that's how I feel about pottery. It makes me happy and it makes me feel alive, that's why no matter what happens I won't ever give it up because it's my passion"

Ga Eul fell stonily silent after hearing Yi Jung's words. She always knew how important dancing was to her but she never really admitted it to herself that it was her 'passion'

Despite her decision to inform her dad of her desire to pursue it as a career, she wouldn't deny that she still has some reservations about the art. But after hearing Yi Jung, she realized just how much dancing really meant to her. Yes, he was right, it was her passion, and now, she was more determined to never let it go

"I always knew Ga Eul-yang was such a great dancer. Back in our school days, I caught her dancing alone in the drama theatre. She was surprised to see me there but she allowed me stay to watch her, and from then on, I always watched her practice"

A string of 'oh' and 'I see' followed Jan Di's statement

"so why did you not pursue a career in dancing Ga Eul-ah? Ji Hoo being the voice of reason asked her the question she dreaded the most

"well, I don't know. It's a bit complicated" she said

"how? I mean you totally made SNSD seem like amateurs, so why are you a bodyguard instead?" Jae Kyung asked

Ga Eul wasn't ready for this. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Yi Jung staring at her, probably also curious about her reply. She looked at everyone else and they had the same look on their faces

Jan Di must have sensed her discomfort because she quickly intervened and said "if Ga Eul were a dancer, she would probably come off the stage to beat the heck out of all the men who would stare at her for too long"

Ga Eul sighed in relief and used her eyes to communicate her thanks to Jan Di, to which the latter just nodded

Thankfully, everyone else took the bait and they all laughed at what Jan Di said. The issue was dropped as they returned back to their game. The rest of the night was filled with laughs as they enjoyed one another's company.

Yi Jung could not help but notice Ga Eul's discomfort when she was questioned about the reason for her not pursuing a career in dancing.

He watched her sigh in relief at Jan Di's intervention. He knew something was up and he had an idea it might involve her father. But still, he chose to just let the matter slide for now. After the game, everyone was tired, fortunately or rather unfortunately for Jun Pyo, no one received the 15 second kiss penalty.

He also noticed the way Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were awkwardly avoiding each other's gazes. He could not help but smile at those two, perhaps Ga Eul was right, they might be more interested in each other than they thought. He saw Ga Eul walk hand in hand with So Eun as they headed back to their cabins.

He wondered what exactly was wrong with him

' _for Christ sake Yi Jung, So Eun is a girl and she is your best friend's girlfriend._ So _why are you getting jealous seeing her hold hands with Ga Eul? It's just two friends walking hand in hand, it's no big deal, and besides, it's not like Ga Eul_ _Yang's hands belong to me ALONE. Or do they? After all, she is my bodyguard. Aish, whatever I really don't understand myself anymore'_

He had this mental battle with himself as he watched them go and before he knew it, he had sped off to catch up with the girls

"hey So Eun-ah, sorry to interrupt your conversation but can I have a minute with Ga Eul? I promise to return her to you soon?"

"return her? Hey So Yi Jung, am I an object or something? What do you mean by borrow her and return her. What exactly do_"

he cut Ga Eul's rant off by pulling her to his chest and giving her one of his signature dimpled smile

He made a mental note to use this move often because Ga Eul was suddenly so quiet and it seemed like she was blushing. But trust his Ga Eul-yang to quickly try to hide it

Ga Eul just looked into his eyes and for a second, they were lost in each other's eyes until they heard So Eun give a fake cough behind them which made the both of them blush like two high school kids

"so, I see this might take more than a minute" she commented which a sly smile which made Ga Eul say

"So Eun-ah. you really are the worst" and So Eun just raised her hands up in mock surrender with the smile still on her face

"I will be with you in a minute ok?"

So Eun just nodded and went to wait at a corner

Ga Eul then turned her attention to him and said

"so, boss, what exactly do you want?"

"you"

"what?" she shoved him away and looked like she could kill him at any moment

Ga Eul sure looked scary when she was angry. But he tried to still put up a smirk even though, he was still reeling over his near-death experience

"yah, what are you thinking? I want you and I to go out tomorrow. There are still some nice places I want to show you""

Ga Eul suddenly flushed from embarrassment, but being herself, she said

"did you think I didn't know that was what you meant?" Yi Jung just chuckled and pinched her cheeks

Ga Eul suddenly remembered something and said "I promised Jan Di to go along with her on a girls' date tomorrow"

"don't worry about Jan Di. She would have her special moment tomorrow. So, just focus on our moment"

"our moment my foot. Fine, since you look like you might die if I say no, I have no choice but to go with you" she stuck her tongue out at him before smiling and walking off

"yah Chu Ga Eul, you didn't even tell me goodnight" he whined like a kid and Ga Eul chuckled before saying with exaggerated sweetness

"Good night YI Jung-ah, sweet dreams"

He grinned foolishly when he heard Ga Eul wish him sweet dreams. He watched her meet up with So Eun who he was sure, was teasing Ga Eul.

He felt happy to see Ga Eul getting along so well with his friends, he kept looking with a contented smile on his face at Ga Eul and So Eun, who kept laughing as they walked away

He felt a tap on his shoulder which made him jump a bit

"yah Yoon Ji Hoo, what exactly is wrong with you? You are like a spirit being or something"

Ji Hoo just smirked and said "our Casanova is pretty whipped, isn't he?' he gestured towards Ga Eul before saying

"smiling at a girl as she walks off, I never knew a day like this would come?"

Yi Jung felt a blush creep up to his cheeks but he still managed to say

"you are really crazy. Who is whipped? I am just concerned after a friend"

But his explanation sounded ridiculous even to him. Ji Hoo just smirked and decided to change the topic

"I think we better go to Jun Pyo, that idiot is coming up with all kinds of outlandish ideas for tomorrow"

Yi Jung could only laugh at Ji Hoo's comment as he joined him to go meet Jun Pyo

"by the way, where is Woo Bin?" Ji Hoo suddenly asked

Yi Jung had a smirk on his face as he said "I don't know"

But he had a pretty good idea where Woo Bin was, and it was somewhere near a very attractive monkey.

Woo Bin's head told him something else but still, his legs could not help following the short haired heiress.

He had noticed how she quickly scrambled off after the game. He quickly followed behind her and watched her head to the beach. He noticed she seemed to be in deep thought which was very unlike her.

He watched her for a while as he contemplated how to approach her. He suddenly felt so dumb for coming after her mentally unprepared.

He took a deep breath before casually approaching her

"thinking of me" he asked with a smirk. But inside, he was nervous as hell

' _get a grip Song Woo Bin. You are the Don Juan, talking to girls is cakewalk for you, then why do I feel so nervous? I definitely need to see Ji Hoo after this'_

He looked at Jae Kyung, thankful that she could not read his mind. He noticed a blush stain the heiress's cheek, but she still managed to retort

"yah, who is thinking of you? I rather think of dogs than of you"

He pretended to be angry and said

"so, are you saying dogs are more fascinating than me?"

"exactly my point" she replied

"do you want me to prove how fascinating I am? Because believe me, I can do it" he said huskily as he leaned closer to her keeping their faces just inches apart

He bit back a chuckle as he watched Jae Kyung gulp hard

"Woo Bin-ah are you crazy or something? What exactly are you doing?" she said shakily

Woo Bin just stared at her before saying "just doing something I have been wanting to do for a while now"

She suddenly went wide-eyed but still managed to ask "and what is that?"

He smirked and said "this" before he claimed her lips

Woo Bin nibbled on her lower lip as she parted her lips to grant him entry. To be honest, he had never intended to kiss her, all he wanted to do was tease her a bit but as he looked at her lips, something inside him stirred. He lost all his senses, at that moment all he knew was HER

He deepened the kiss and he was more than glad that Jae Kyung was responding to him with equal intensity. She grabbed a handful of his hair and he traced lines on her back.

They finally pulled apart from the kiss for want of air

Jae Kyung looked mortified which made Woo Bin smile inwardly. She kept her eyes on her hands and played with her fingers.

Seeing her behavior, Woo Bin knew he had to be the one to break the awkward silence that hung between them

"so, that happened" he said with a smile

He expected Jae Kyung to blush or retort but what he didn't expect was to see tears pool in her eyes

Her expression soon changed to an angry one

Confused, Woo Bin just stared at her before saying

"Ha Jae Kyung_"

That was how far he could go before he heard Jae Kyung's outburst

"is this all a game to you? Ha, its probably not, after all you are the Don Juan of Korea. This is just cakewalk to you, isn't it?"

She laughed bitterly and Woo Bin just wanted to run over and engulf her in his arms. But he let her speak, he knew she needed to express everything in her heart.

"do you find me easy now because of what I did for you in the game? Is that why you are here now? To just finish it off from where I stopped? Is this really the kind of person you are Song Woo Bin?"

By now the tears were rolling freely from her cheeks. Woo Bin didn't know what to say so he just approached her and took her hand. She stared up at him confused

He lifted her hand and placed it on his chest while enclosing it with both his hands. He looked at her in the eyes, hoping she could see the sincerity in his eyes

"do you hear it? my heart? It's beating so loudly that I am scared it would burst out of my chest. Do you think I am faking that? Do you think I am just doing this because of what happened in the game? Damn it Ha Jae Kyung! It only beats like this when you are around"

He saw Jae Kyung's eyes widen at his last sentence and she slowly said

"Woo Bin-ah"

He just leaned down to claim her lips again, but this time more tenderly, it was as though he were expressing his sincerity in the kiss. Telling her what he could not say

He broke the kiss reluctantly and rested his forehead on hers

"don't irritate other guys, just keep irritating only me. don't bicker with anyone else but me. I am the only guy you should drag wherever you want to go. And yes, you definitely can't twerk in front of other guys except me"

Jae Kyung blushed at his last statement before chuckling and giving him a playful hit on the shoulder and saying

"okay then. Since you seem like you might die if I don't agree, then I agree. I will keep doing all those things with only you"

Woo Bin could not help but smile

"so, what does that make us now?' Jae Kyung suddenly asked

Woo Bin could not help but chuckle "well, it depends on what you want us to be. So, what do you want us to be?"

"I really don't care. If you can't figure it out now, it's alright by me" she said trying to hide her downcast expression

Woo Bin knew what she wanted them to be but he just wanted to tease her a bit

"oh, isn't my girlfriend so cute"

He saw her eyes brighten and she looked up at him with a smile. But trust Jae Kyung to not let it show

"who is your girlfriend? When did I agree to be that?'

"oh is that so? Well then, I tried my best with you. Guess I will just have to try asking Ga Eul now"

"yah Song Woo Bin" he heard her scream, and he could not help but laugh, but when he saw Jae Kyung's glare he raised his hands up in mock surrender

"I was just kidding"

She just chuckled

"you better not look at Ga Eul-ah for longer than 10 seconds ok?" she said as she went to wrap her arms around him

Woo Bin smiled at the warmth which emitted from the contact of their bodies

"I have quite the jealous girlfriend, right?" he teased and Jae Kyung just buried her head into his chest

He smiled and ruffled her hair, he felt content after a long time

Ga Eul woke up early and so she decided to shower, dress up, and take a walk. She wore a yellow tank top and pink shorts and headed out

She was strolling through the beach and memories of the previous night came flooding to her mind. She could not help but think of the moment she shared sitting with Yi Jung on the beach as he poured out his heart to her.

She blushed as she remembered their would-have-been kiss. Hard as she tried to deny it, she knew she was starting to feel something for Yi Jung. last night, when he talked to her about his first love, she was able to see his vulnerability.

She enjoyed every moment spent with him, she even looked forward to seeing him even if it meant that they would just tease each other. She would never admit it to anyone, but she loves it when he flirts with her. Whenever he is near her, something stirs inside of her.

She smiled fondly at the memories of their time together when she saw four figures on the beach. She soon identified them to be the F4. She wanted to go greet them when she heard something that made her stop

"so, is that what you are planning for Jan Di?" she guessed the voice belonged to Ji Hoo because of the calmness the speaker emitted

She quickly went to hide behind a tree and listened in on their conversation

"it's no big deal. Jan Di and I have been together for 4 years now. It's high time we had this moment" she heard Jun Pyo reply

"but still my bro, I just hope Jan Di would not feel over whelmed by all of it" she was certain that was Woo Bin who spoke

"well, what's there to be overwhelmed with? It's a normal thing to happen between a man and a woman" she heard Jun Pyo say casually and her eyes widened

' _what exactly is going on'_ she thought to herself.

She was having an idea in her head, but even though anger was steadily rising in her chest, she chose to hear more

"well, I hope she agrees bro. I mean it's her first time after all" She heard Yi Jung say

"well, there is a first time for everything. I will make it irresistible for her"

And that did it. What was that Jun Pyo saying?

' _make it_ _irresistible for her my foot. Not on my watch will I let him have his way'_ she thought as she stormed towards the F4 but having one target in mind

"yah Gu Jun Pyo" she screamed to get his attention

Jun Pyo turned to face her as did the other F4"

She knew he deserved it, he just deserved it. She lifted her weight off the ground, outstretched her legs and she gave him a special dose of her infamous 'kick of death'

She watched Jun Pyo's eyes widen as he realized what she was about to do, but it was too late because she sent him toppling over to the sand.

She knew the F3 were staring at her with their mouths hanging open, but she didn't care

She marched and bent to face Jun Pyo at his eye level as she raised her hand to throw a punch which she was sure would leave his lips burst open like an over-ripe mango

But before she could deliver the punch, a hand stopped her and she turned to find Woo Bin. She shook with rage but at Woo Bin's soft mention of "Ga Eul-ah", she stood up

Jun Pyo was still nursing his painful fall as Ji Hoo and Yi Jung helped him get up

"yah Chu Ga Eul are you bipolar or something, what was that for" Jun Pyo screamed

"are you seriously asking me that?" she asked as she took a threatening step in his direction. She smirked inwardly as she saw Jun Pyo run to hide behind Woo Bin

"I thought you loved her? How could you plan to just use her like that? She is the most sincere person I know. Despite that we are the same age, I always view her as a younger sister. So how could you want to do that to her?" she screamed

"who is the 'her' you are referring to Ga Eul?" she heard Ji Hoo ask

She angrily replied, "who else? Its Geum Jan Di"

Everyone was silent for a while before Jun Pyo spoke up still hiding behind Woo Bin

"why would I want to hurt Jan Di?'

"you don't? then what is all this I heard just a few minutes ago about wanting to be her first time and all. And besides, Yi Jung was telling me about a special moment which will happen between you and Jan Di. Aren't you just trying to get her to sleep with you?"

The whole gang fell silent before Woo Bin chuckled and that was all it took for the F4 to start laughing like maniacs. Ga Eul just stared confusedly at them

Ji Hoo finally decided to pull her out of her misery

"Jun Pyo plans to propose to Jan Di tonight"

"oh" was all she could say

' _aish, Ga Eul, you and your temper, how would I ever face Jun Pyo or any of the F4 now? So embarrassing'_

She mentally scolded herself as she stared at the ground

"I just wanted to propose to my girlfriend Ga Eul, I never knew that would result in a death warrant"

Ga Eul bit her lips and looked down in embarrassment. She wished the ground would open and swallow her whole

"I am sorry Jun Pyo. I was just so concerned for Jan Di, I couldn't control myself, I am sorry" she said finally meeting Jun Pyo's eyes

"well, since you are begging so desperately I would forgive you. But on one condition"

' _here It goes. He would say to never show my face in front of him, or worse still to not attend his wedding with Jan Di or_ _'

Her thoughts were cut off by Jun Pyo

"the condition is that you will help me in planning to make this proposal a special one for our Jan Di"

She smiled in relief as she saw Jun Pyo smile at her

"of course Jun Pyo. I would do that. I am really sorry about earlier"

Jun Pyo just waved her apology off with a smile

"woah Ga Eul-ah, you scared me a few minutes ago" Woo Bin said

"you were a total femme-fatale then" Ji Hoo added

Ga Eul just bowed in apology

"so that was the kick of death? Jun Pyo-ah, how was it?" Yi Jung asked with a smirk and Jun Pyo Just glared at him before saying

"it feels like I have been run over by a truck"

Ga Eul could not help but feel guilty again

"I am really sorry, but when I thought you wanted to hurt Jan Di, I just lost all my sense of reason"

"Ga Eul-yang, if Jun Pyo ever tries to hurt Jan Di, a kick of death won't be the only thing he would receiving because me, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo would bury him alive"

"thanks a lot for the support Yi Jung-ah" Jun Pyo said sarcastically.

Yi Jung just shrugged with a smile before continuing

"Jan Di is like a little sister to us as well, and she is also a friend. We will never let her get hurt, even if it is by a spoilt curly haired chaebol"

"yah So Yi Jung, you want to die?" Jun Pyo said in mock annoyance and the gang laughed.

The gang invited her to join them in what they called the 'operation get the dummy to make the perfect proposal' much to Jun Pyo's chagrin

They walked away with the gang making jokes out of what happened earlier

Ga Eul felt relief that the earlier tension was forgotten. She felt happy that her friend had someone who loved her like Jun Pyo. She wondered if she would ever find someone like that? Someone who would be able to love her sincerely. She smiled sadly and looked to her side to find Yi Jung staring at her.

He smiled as their eyes met and her heart did a crazy summersault

' _maybe, just maybe, could he be that person for me?'_

She thought as she smiled back at him, content and happy

"Yah, Yi Jung and Ga Eul, stop being smiley faced with each other now. I have to think of a perfect proposal here" Jun Pyo being the drama queen spoke

They all laughed as they headed to help their friends arrange for their happy ending. But a certain Casanova and a bodyguard, still found a way to keep their eyes on each other.

 **A/n: so how was it? I know I have not really started dwelling into the action part of the story. But I just want to develop the relationship between Ga Eul and Yi Jung first. Yes, Yi Jung's life is still in danger. I will soon start addressing that issue in the next or next two chapters. Thanks for all your reviews, faves and subscriptions. Love you all**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 9**

The preparations for Jun Pyo's perfect proposal was more fun than Ga Eul imagined it would be. The gang had played around with decorations and from time to time, laughter would ring through the gang when Jun Pyo messes up yet another design. Jun Pyo had insisted he would make the decorations himself in order to show Jan Di his 'sincerity'.

"so much for sincerity" Woo Bin muttered as he watched Jun Pyo sitting on a beach chair with his legs outstretched while eating an apple.

"Yah, you guys shouldn't be so slow about the decorations. Ga Eul-ah, you need to put more muscle into it, and Yi Jung, is that supposed to be a heart shape or a pear shape? Ji Hoo, stop putting too much glitter, you seem like you have been watching too much of those makeup videos that So Eun loves. Woo Bin stop applying too much force to hanging the party light. Aish, must I teach you all the most basic knowledge?"

The gang just glared daggers at him and Ga Eul said in an overly sweet vice

"Jun Pyo-ah, I can put extra muscle in using this ribbon to strangle you"

The gang chuckled while Jun Pyo wrapped his hands over his chest

"Yi Jung-ah save me from her" he said pointing to Ga Eul like a child

"aish, stop being so childish. Now go check on the preparations in the kitchen"

Jun Pyo just nodded to what Yi Jung said and headed to the kitchen

"he didn't even stare at me, did you think I scared him too much" Ga Eul asked innocently

"yeah you sure did Ga Eul-ah. But it's cool, if you hadn't done it, I would have kicked his butt by now" Woo Bin said and they all chuckled

"but then, Yi Jung-ah, that heart shape really looks like a pear shape" Ji Hoo commented and they all laughed amidst the glares of Yi Jung

They worked on the decorations till the afternoon. They looked around and they were satisfied with what they had achieved. They grabbed snacks as they admired their hard work.

"so, we are all done. Now all that is left to do is to wait for Jun Pyo to mess up the proposal" Ji Hoo said with a smirk

'yah, Yoon Ji Hoo, you cold-hearted guy!" Jun Pyo exclaimed while the others failed miserably to control their laughter

"alright, you would do great, now go dress up. Ga Eul-ah, you still remember what you have to do right?' Woo Bin asked

"yes, I have to convince Jan Di to come with me to explore another part of the resort. Then, I leave her with the excuse that I urgently need to use the toilet_"

The F4 chuckled at that part and Ga Eul blushed in embarrassment but she still said

"yah, why do I have to use the toilet as an excuse. Why can't I just say something else?"

"because no one runs off faster than a person who urgently needs to use the toilet" Yi Jung said as though that were the most reasonable reason in the world

The F3 just nodded in agreement with what he said and Ga Eul could not help but roll her eyes

' _no wonder they are close friends. they are all crazy'_

"so, what next will you do Ga Eul-ah?" Woo Bin said bringing Ga Eul back from her thoughts

"well, then I would go off to that place_"

The guys could not help but chuckle again, but one glare from Ga Eul made them fake cough instead

Ga Eul smirked and continued "but before I leave I would direct Jan Di to wait for me here"

"ok, so let's all split up. I will get monkey here while Ji Hoo will get So Eun here"

"since when did you smile when talking about picking up monkey?" Yi Jung asked and the boys whistled

A faint shade of red stained Woo Bin's cheeks and trust the guys not to let it slide

"who knew a day like this would come when our prince Song would turn to a blushing Romeo" Ji Hoo said and they all laughed except for Woo Bin

"aish, just shut up all of you. Well, I do like monkey a lot"

Claps and whistles followed Woo Bin's confession

Ga Eul clasped her hands in delight and looked up to Woo Bin with a bright smile

"Woo Bin-ah, I am so happy for you. I always knew you had a spark with Jae Kyung. So, are you guys dating now?'

"not really"

"Ga Eul's expression dropped a bit

"what do you mean by not really? Don't tell me you and Jae Kyung just want to be friends with benefits? Although that isn't so bad"

Yi Jung said with a sly smile. One quick look at Ga Eul's face made Woo Bin remember what happened with Jun Pyo in the morning and he quickly answered

"I have told her I like her, but I have not officially asked her to be my girlfriend. We just kissed twice and all"

Ga Eul turned red at Woo Bin's comments about his kiss with Jae Kyung, or was it kisses?

She quickly tried to hide it but it was too late as Yi Jung was smirking already while looking at her

"'Ga Eul-yang is a bit of a bumpkin when it comes to stuff like this"

The others chuckled and Ga Eul just wanted to disappear

' _damn you So Yi Jung'_ she cursed inwardly

"aish whatever. I will get going now" she said as though she didn't care, but she had a plan

"ouch, yah, do you want to cut my toes off or something?" she heard Yi Jung scream and she laughed inwardly but outside she put on an overly apologetic face

"I am so sorry Yi Jung-ah. I missed a step and ended up stepping on your toes instead. Does it hurt a lot?"

but Yi Jung was not buying any of it

"of course it hurt. You stomped on my foot and I know you did it on purpose"

"stop being so petty about it. I said sorry already, what else do you want me to say?" she said as she moved closer to him menacingly.

She saw Yi Jung gulp hard as he saw her up close but he quickly drew back and said "aish, whatever I am leaving now"

"well, you are not the only one" she answered and they both stomped off in opposite directions

The F3 watched their retreating figures

"I have a feeling that another proposal will be coming up soon" Jun Pyo said as he watched them go

"for once, you actually used that brain of yours. Those two are just too hard-headed to accept their feelings. But I am curious to see how their love story goes" Ji Hoo said with a smile

"well let's just hope Yi Jung survives, because if Ga Eul changes it to an action story, it's over for our Yi Jung"

The gang all laughed at Woo Bin's words

Yi Jung watched as Jan Di walked over to where she was directed to wait by Ga Eul. Jan Di almost foiled the plan when she offered to come with Ga Eul to the restroom.

Ga Eul had to make up a lousy excuse of how she farts loudly when she goes into the toilet. Yi Jung couldn't help but chuckle at HIS Ga Eul-yang's excuse. He made a mental note to tease her about it even though it's not true.

Thankfully, Jan Di bought Ga Eul's lie and she went on ahead to wait. He watched with a smile on his face as Jan Di gasped when the lights flickered on to unveil the beautiful decorations.

He also watched Jan Di's blushing face as Jun Pyo stood on one knee while holding up a ring and placing it gently on her finger. The couple were about to share a kiss when he took it as a cue to step in with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

"yo bro, easy there, there is still lots of time for that after marriage" Woo Bin spoke with his hands casually resting on Jae Kyung's shoulder

Jan Di blushed profusely at Woo Bin's comment and said

"Woo Bin-ah!"

Woo Bin just smirked. Jan Di then noticed his hand on Jae Kyung's shoulder and she looked at them confused before Woo Bin spoke up

"don't look so confused Jan Di-ah, it's not so wrong for a guy to hold his girlfriend or is it?"

"girlfriend?' Jan Di and So Eun who was standing behind Ji Hoo echoed

"you finally asked her Woo Bin-ah. I am so happy for the both of you"

Yi Jung could not help but smile as he saw Ga Eul run to hug Jae Kyung. But the smile falterd a bit when he saw her hugging Woo Bin

"So, Ga Eul-ah, I see, you were part of Jun Pyo's plan to get me here, right?"

Ga Eul just grinned sheepishly and said "who knows"

"aish, you secretive girl'

Ga Eul smiled and pulled her in for a hug before saying "congrats Jan Di-ah"

He watched as the two friends bonded over a hug

A cough from So Eun broke them apart

"don't I get a hug too Jan Di-ah" she asked and trust Jan Di to pull her in immediately. Jae Kyung followed suit and everyone congratulated the new engaged couple and the new lovebirds; Woo Bin and Jae Kyung

Yi Jung walked over to Jun Pyo and ruffled his hair "our Jun Pyo, is all grown up now. Planning to get married and all"

"crazy guy" Jun Pyo answered in a fake irritated tone

"you better find a stable girlfriend already. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin are already whipped as hell"

"says the guy who is super whipped" Woo Bin retorted with a smile

Jun Pyo ignored him and continued "hence, with the three of the F4 whipped, you are the only one left. We are the F4, we need to be four couples, it's only logical"

Yi Jung could not help but roll his eyes at Jun Pyo's idea of logical.

"I see that being a taken man sure made you grow a brain at last"

Jun Pyo glared daggers at him while the Wo Bin and Ji Hoo laughed

But still, Yi Jung could not help but think of Jun Pyo's words. All his friends had someone now, even Woo Bin who was supposed to be the Don Juan of Korea. He was happy for his friends who all seemed happy in their relationships. He wondered if he could also find someone whom he would really want to be serious about. Unconsciously, his eyes sought Ga Eul and he found her looking at the newly engaged couple who had made their way to the center of the gathering and were now slow-dancing.

His legs moved of their own accord and next thing he knew, he was standing beside Ga Eul who had a lost smile on her face

"I still can't believe Jun Pyo didn't mess up this his proposal"

He heard her chuckle but she did not say anything, so he decided to keep speaking

"I am really happy for those two. They look good together. When they first met, they never agreed over anything but look at them now"

"Yi Jung-ah" he suddenly heard her say

"what is it Ga Eul-yang?"

"can we also be happy? Be happy with someone we love?"

"Ga Eul-yang" was all he could say as he watched her wearing a sad smile on her pretty face

"I have always been a bodyguard. I am a human shield, men don't want to get married to a woman who might just end up being dead the next day. What if I never find someone like Jan Di, Jae Kyung, or So Eun have?" she asked

"ha, that's not much of a problem. I am here, aren't I? you can just marry me instead"

Ga Eul chuckled at his response while playfully hitting his shoulder

"you are pretty Ga Eu-yang, you are smart, funny, caring, sexy, talented, and one of the most bad-ass women I have ever met. You emit a light which is hard to find in this dark world. You are special and no man in his right mind wouldn't love you"

Ga Eul looked at him in the eye and said

"no man?"

And he just nodded with a smile

"then you Yi Jung-ah, do you love me?"

"well I_"

' _do I love Ga Eul-yang? She is special to me and I always want to be around her. but does that mean I love her?'_

"hey guys it's time to hit the dance floor?" Jae Kyung announced and Yi Jung has never felt more grateful for Jae Kyung's loud voice

Ga Eul suddenly looked away from him with a shy smile on her face.

Ga Eul's heart felt warm when she heard Yi Jung describing all her beautiful qualities. But what she did not expect, was him saying that no man in his right mind wouldn't like her. Her heart skipped a beat and before she knew it, she had questioned if he loved her as well

She held her breath as she waited for his reply. But she soon realized what an uncomfortable situation she had put him in. Also, for some unknown reason, she did not want to hear Yi Jung say he didn't love her, so she was grateful for Jae Kyung who came to break the awkward tension in the air.

She watched Yi Jung as he looked awkwardly at the couples heading to the dance floor, so she decided to lighten the mood.

"Yi Jung-ah, let's go dance as well" she said as she pulled him to the dance floor

Yi Jung teased about her wanting to dance with him so badly, and she wad glad that the tense atmosphere between them was forgotten.

She had to admit Yi Jung was no professional dancer, but he was a really good dancer. Their bodies seemed to develop a rhythm of their own and they moved together to the beat. Yi Jung would make a silly move sometime to make her laugh.

The music soon reverted to a slow song and they held each other closely while moving in an invisible square that they created

"Ga Eul-yang" he softly called against her ear, she felt shivers run through her spine but she still managed to say a

"yes?"

"I wanted to take you out today to somewhere fascinating but with Jun Pyo's proposal preparations those plans were cancelled"

Ga Eul thought she heard him sound sad about it but quickly dismissed it as a figment of her imagination. So, she just listened as he continued to speak

"but still, from the time when we were decorating to right now, when I am here dancing with you, I enjoyed every moment. I am happy that I got to spend my day with you" he concluded

' _what is wrong with me? why won't my heart stop beating, and why does my stomach feel this way. relax Ga Eul, relax_ '

"its obviously because you were with a bodyguard as cool as me" she responded with a smile and Yi Jung chuckled and ruffled her hair

That night, they danced to their heart content, in each other's arms. It didn't feel strange. They were right were they ought to be.

Ga Eul exchanged hugs with the girls. They left the next day after Jun Pyo's proposal. They had just arrived in Korea and the gang was saying their 'byes'.

Yi Jung couldn't help but wonder why the girls were acting like they would never see each other again.

' _girls'_ he thought wryly

"take care of yourself Ga Eul-ah. fighting!"

"I know you are worried about me Jan Di-ah but believe me I am fine. You just take care of yourself, okay?"

Jan Di hesitated for a bit but she nodded before Jun Pyo grabbed her into his car, and the other two couples also followed suit

' _thank goodness. At least now I can have some time alone with Ga Eul-yang'_

He wanted to say something when his own driver pulled up

"I am sorry for arriving late Mr So. Welcome back from your trip sir"

Yi Jung just nodded but Ga Eul's reaction made him cringe. She suddenly exclaimed

"Jun Ho-ah, how have you been?"

The young chauffeur seemed to be extra-smiley as he greeted Ga Eul

"Ga Eul-ah, welcome back"

Ga Eul laughed like a high school girl as she said "thank the heavens you no longer address me as miss Ga Eul"

The Jun Ho dude opened the back door for him and he glared daggers at the poor guy before he got in, but to his chagrin, Ga Eul did not get in as well

"aren't you getting in?" he asked

"I will but I would ride at the front seat with Jun Ho-ah" she said it like it was the most natural thing in the world

"fine do whatever you like" he answered not quite masking the irritation in his voice

He was keeping it all under control, despite watching how Ga eul grinned a face splitting grin at Jun Ho as she got into the front seat. He chose to look out the window instead until he heard that Jun Ho jerk say

"Ga Eul-ah, you need to put in your seatbelt" in a sweet voice. Ok maybe that sweet voice part was just a figment of his imagination. But then, the jerky Jun Ho had to add

"it's fine I would do it for you"

He expected Ga Eul to play independent woman and refuse, but she nodded and was she blushing as he buckled the seatbelts?

Yi Jung felt like exploding with anger. He just wanted to take this Jun Ho guy somewhere quiet so he could wring his neck

' _how dare he be all smiley with MY Ga Eul-yang. I would show him his place'_

"hey, you driver guy, step on the brakes, will you?" he asked annoyed

He watched in contentment as Jun Ho muttered his apologies. He knew he would have to deal with this Jun Ho soon before Ga Eul starts falling for him

' _but why do I care if she falls for him. Aish, I don't understand myself anymore'_

He thought as the car sped off

Elsewhere in Seoul, a man in his late forties just received an envelope containing pictures of a certain potter and a pretty girl.

The man was seated in a large elegant study room surrounded by a number of his men who were all dressed in black suits.

"so, that guy has finally come back to face his death sentence" he said with a smirk playing on his lips

"yes sir, he just arrived an hour ago"

"oh, I see. I think we should give him a little surprise party. It would be fun. And this time, make sure you get rid of that guy for good"

The man who handed him the envelope bowed and left while Kim Jong Suk just smiled to himself before saying

"welcome back to hell So Yi Jung"

 **a/n: so how was it? So, I introduced our villain in this chapter? What do you think? Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep it coming in. And to all my silent readers, thanks for keeping up with this story. Love you all**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 10**

Ga Eul looked at the man right across her. He was smiling to himself as he buttered a slice of bread.

She just couldn't understand this So Yi Jung, she remembered how he was all grumpy throughout their trip back to the mansion, she could not help but notice how he would glare at Jun Ho from the back seat of the car

' _is he jealous of Jun Ho? But why would he be jealous of Jun Ho? Maybe he likes me. aish, Chu Ga Eul stop talking crazy'_ she had kept thoughts like this as she watched the sulking Yi Jung

He had stormed to his room right after they arrived, she had tried to tease him a bit as they got to the house but he just brushed her aside and headed off.

Now, here he was, giving her smiles which made her legs feel like jelly. She woke up by 7am in the morning, and she was surprised to find that Yi Jung had woken up already as well. He invited her to have breakfast with him while giving her one of those his heart-stopping smiles

"Ga Eul-yang, can you stop examining me, it feels so uncomfortable. Not that I wouldn't like you examining me but then, I just don't want it to be on a dining table, but maybe somewhere soft like a couch, or better still a bed, with dimmed lights, white sheets_"

"yah, So Yi Jung, you want to die" she screamed

She had been listening to him since while trying hard not to blush, he really was the king of perverts. But what made her blush the most was the fact that recently, she has been having her own fantasies about him, and they were somewhat similar to what Yi Jung described.

Yi Jung just chuckled.

"don't you go to work or something?" she asked looking for any way possible to get away from the earlier topic

"why? Are you dying to see me working that much?" he asked huskily

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his antics

"yes, I am dying to see how lazy you can be with work. I have mostly seen the suave Casanova but never the working guy. I am curious" she responded with a smirk

"don't worry babe, you would get to see that I don't take work lightly. You can call me the man for every situation" he responded with a proud smile on his face

"yeah right, man for every situation indeed"

"yah, Chu Ga Eul, do you think I am lying right now" he said in mock annoyance

"of course not, I totally believe you" she said with a smirk

"aish seriously, I will show you, don't worry. Anyway, I want to head out today but not to the office. I have an exhibition coming up next two months. I have only made two pieces as of now, so I want to spend the next months trying to create other masterpieces"

Ga Eul could not help but smile at his confidence in his work.

"so, I would work from home. Whatever issues that need my authorization in the museum, would be brought here to the house" he finished with a smile

Ga Eul could not help but squeak an "I see." How could this guy be so rich that he can choose to not go to work for two-whole months. She could not help but marvel at the perks of being filthily rich

"what are you thinking about Ga Eul-yang?"

Yi Jung's words brought her back to reality and she smiled nervously at him as she said

"nothing. I was just thinking that since you won't be going to work for the next two months, then where are you heading to today? I mean, you were saying something earlier about heading somewhere today"

"oh yes, I want to go get a special clay from a client of mine" he said as he added sugar to his coffee

"oh, wait a minute. The mighty So Yi Jung doesn't send one of his men to get his clay but does it himself?"

Yi Jung smiled and she felt herself go warm all over. Now she was certain she had to see a doctor. What exactly was wrong with her anyway?

"I do it myself Ga Eul-yang, because of the attachment I have with pottery, I always choose my clay myself"

She only nodded in understanding

An hour later, they had headed out of the house. Yi Jung had refused firmly when Ga Eul suggested they ask that Jun Ho guy to drive them there. He had insisted on driving himself and Ga Eul had no further objections

He had felt like strangling his long-time supplier after the latter commented on how beautiful Ga Eul was. He had placed one hand protectively over her shoulder and Ga Eul stiffened a bit but she did not push his hand away.

After their purchase, he had called his house to ask that a driver be sent over, he was amazed at himself when he went out of Ga Eul's earshot just to say that the driver must not be Jun Ho

"so, Ga Eul-yang, shall we stroll for a while? I really do not feel like going home now"

Ga Eul nodded and smiled. He didn't know why Ga Eul's smile had this effect on him. He looked at her angelic face and he just wanted to bend his head lower and capture her_

' _aish So Yi Jung, cut it out. Why are you thinking about Ga Eul in this manner? It's obviously because I have been sexually deprived for a while now'_

He consoled himself with this thought and smiled back at Ga Eul before taking her hands in his and going off.

He had to admit that he had so much fun with Ga Eul. She had dragged him to different food stalls and he could not help but marvel about how fit she looked despite being such a large eater

"yah, Ga Eu-yang, it's really criminal how you never get fat despite eating so much" he commented unable to keep the thought to himself anymore

She did not get embarrassed as most girls would, rather she laughed and said in between eating her 15th fishcake.

"it's due to years of practice. If you keep practicing with me like this, you would soon become as good as I am"

He had pinched her cheeks and laughed. He also got to learn that Ga Eul had a girly side to her as well. She would make pouty faces as she took selfies when she got to an area with pretty surroundings.

"aish Ga Eul, this is the sixth picture you have taken today" he said pretending to be annoyed but inside, he was just all smiley

"it's because the surroundings are pretty." She retorted

"even I am pretty but you have still not taken a picture with me" he answered

He watched amused as Ga Eul rolled her eyes at his remark

"you are so full of yourself So Yi Jung"

He chuckled and said "I know. So, come on, let's take this picture"

Ga Eul pretended to find it annoying but he watched her smile as she got closer to him. She motioned for him to inch closer and they struck a pose as Ga Eul clicked the phone camera

They enjoyed each other's company so much that they didn't even notice they have been on the move for hours. It was almost late afternoon and they were walking along a lonely street when he suddenly saw Ga Eul face him with a serious expression

Ga Eul had enjoyed every moment with Yi Jung and she was practically floating in the clouds. She had noticed a man tailing them for about an hour now and she looked around them. She noticed another man in black failing miserably to pretend he was watching the flowers.

Ga Eul thought fast about what to do. She decided to lead Yi Jung through this lonely street. At least, she needed some time alone with the enemy to see who exactly she was dealing with. She did not want to alert Yi Jung but she knew she would eventually have to.

She faced him with a serious expression on her face and said "Yi Jung-ah, when I say 'go' you run with me through that bend. When I leave your hand, you should immediately find a place to hide and don't come out unless I say so""

She saw his eyes widen and she knew he wanted to ask why she said that, so she just said

"we are being followed. Do you trust me Yi Jung-ah?"

He nodded slowly and squeezed her hand tighter which made her smile but his next words shocked her

"I won't hide Ga Eul-yang, I won't leave you all by yourself to fight. I would stay and fight with you"

The sincerity in his eyes as he spoke made her heart melt but she knew this wasn't the time for this. She steeled her resolve and said firmly

"don't be so melodramatic, I am your bodyguard not your girlfriend"

She watched as Yi Jung opened and closed his mouth at her statement. She knew her words would leave him lost for words

"so, don't think of me for one second and run ok?"

Yi Jung was still hesitant so she said

"i am not as weak as I look trust me, besides I would buy enough time for Woo Bin's men to catch up with us"

Those words finally seemed to ease him and he smiled and nodded

"be safe Ga Eul-yang" he said in such a tender voice that she just wanted to wrap her arms around him, but instead, she said

"go"

Immediately, they made a run for it and Jong Suk's men seeing that their presence was already known, started hot on their chase.

They got to another bend and Ga Eul gave Yi Jung a signal which he immediately understood and jumped into a nearby empty drum

She felt relief now that he was safe, all that was left to do now is face those bastards. She watched them approach and she smirked

"you all are running towards just one girl, isn't that too pathetic?"

One of the men with a knife scar on his face gave a snort and said

"hey, seems this is the female bodyguard Yi Jung hired. Hey guys, what do you say we teach our little pretty missy a lesson so she would go home and knit wool"

The other dumb heads laughed stupidly with the knife scar man. Ga Eul so badly wanted to bust their faces immediately, but she said

"and who would teach this little missy a lesson, you punks? Let me see you try" she said with a smirk knowing how much her words infuriated the gang

Immediately, one of the men standing beside knife-scar approached her and tried to throw a punch, she ducked grabbed his arm and twisted it behind her. She moved on the next, flipping him over her shoulder while using one of her legs to give one of the other men a kick in the balls.

She grabbed another of the men and punched him hard in the face, one tried to grab a gun and she swiftly broke his arm before punching him in the guts then kicking him towards one of the trash cans.

Yi Jung's heart raced as he watched Ga Eul fight, she did not look like his playful, sweet Ga Eul-yang with the regular bad-ass vibe, she became something else. She looked like she could kill. He watched her dodge punches, throw punches, avoid flying kicks while still delivering a good number of kicks herself. He watched her flip men over her shoulder like pieces of rag cloth.

He had never felt so useless in his life, Ga Eul was fighting to protect him and he just stayed put. He felt annoyed with himself. He knew she received a number of blows herself but there she was, fighting to save him, showing no sign of pain.

He watched her confront the final man left standing, Knife scar, as he called the man in his head. Ga Eul smirked and used her finger to motion the man to bring it on. He was scared, so scared for HIS Ga Eul. Knife scar was pretty good, but Ga Eul was obviously better as she delivered a few good kicks and punches to the man. He winced as he watched the man punch her stomach. Ga Eul staggered back a bit but she lounged at him while grabbing his neck in a choke hold.

He was feeling so happy until he saw one of the men stand up with a knife in his hand, headed towards Ga Eul. His instincts kicked in, his safety be damned, he jumped out of the drum and he ran towards the man. He tackled the guy and Ga Eul's attention turned to him and her hand left Knife scar's neck.

Knife scar took the opportunity to run off. Yi Jung watched her run towards him with a look of concern on her face. She ran towards him and grabbed his hand before running away from the scene.

They ran for a while before Ga Eul left his hand and looked him in the eye accusingly

"you, didn't I say to not come out? What if you got hurt? What would I have done?" she screamed at him

"so, what should I have done? Watch you get stabbed? How would I live with myself after that? If something happened to you what would I have done?" he screamed back, angry that she expected him to just leave her to get hurt

"why would you care if I get hurt or if I die? I am your bodyguard for Christ sake. My job is to be a human body shield to you so why exactly do you care?" she screamed back

"because I love you" he screamed back.

They were both so absorbed in their outburst that they had not noticed the darkening clouds for a while, the heaven's dam opened up and the rain started pouring down.

Ga Eul was still rooted to a spot wide-eyed at Yi Jung's confession. He looked at her and repeated in a much calmer tone

"I love you Ga Eul-yang, so I can't bear to watch you get hurt"

He looked her in the eye as they both stared at each other under the pouring rain.

 **a/n: so how was it? What do you think of Kim Jong Suk's first attack? So, Yi Jung finally confessed his feelings to Ga Eul, what would happen now? I would also like to thank glorysoeulmates, jayjayzek, angee818323, and all others who have been reviewing. Love you all**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show**

 **Chapter 11**

Ga Eul did not know what to say or do. She just stood unmoving looking at Yi Jung. He loved her, he actually loved her? She wanted to convince herself it was a lie but when his eyes met hers, she knew he was saying the truth.

She was happy yet sad, she wanted to hug him tightly, but she also wanted to push him away. She did not know how to react but she knew she could not let emotions get in the way of her job.

"let's go. We have to find a way to leave this place. You should give Woo Bin a call, in the meantime, let's go find somewhere to take shelter"

She knew that Yi Jung knew what she was doing because his expression changed to an unhappy one. But she was grateful he didn't press further. He just nodded and walked on.

Because of the rain, there was no one on the road anymore. They had walked for about 20 minutes before they got to a bus stop. When they sat on the bench, Ga Eul decided that she needed to remind Yi Jung that he was to call Woo Bin.

"Yi Jung-ah, Yi Jung-ah" she called out to him but he just murmured incoherent words. She touched his forehead and he was burning up. She was sure if she placed a pot of uncooked noodles on his head, his temperature would definitely cook it.

"So Yi Jung" she called louder now, but Yi Jung's head just dropped to rest on her shoulder. She became so worried. She herself, was completely soaked, what could she do? She placed his head on her lap and she dialed Woo Bin's number on his phone. She raised his finger to the phone in order to take his fingerprint which was needed to unlock the phone.

She heard Woo Bin's worried tone as she explained the situation to him. He asked her to wait for him at the bus stop and in 15 minutes time, three cars were lined up in front of her.

Woo Bin was the first to get out of his car, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo followed suit as well.

"Ga Eul-ah, are you ok?" she heard Ji Hoo ask and she nodded before saying

"Yi Jung is burning up. we need to get him home immediately"

The F3 exchanged knowing looks after hearing her comment but Ga Eul was too occupied with worry for Yi Jung to notice.

The guys helped her place him in Woo Bin's car and they sped off.

Ga Eul was surprised to find Jan Di, Jae Kyung, and So Eun when they arrived at the So mansion

The girls ran to hug her as the guys took Yi Jung to his room

"Ga Eul, are you ok? Your arm is bruised" So Eun commented

"I am fine So Eun-ah, it's no big deal"

"the guys informed us of what happened and we knew we had to be here" Jae Kyung said

"thanks, I am fine, but Yi Jung isn't, I have to be with him now" she said making her way upstairs

"you would do no such thing Ga Eul. The maids will take care of him, you just got involved in a fight. A doctor is coming over to examine you and_"

But she did not let Woo Bin finish before she said, not minding that her voice was rising

"I said I am fine, I am just fine. But right now, I have to be with Yi Jung"

Everyone in the room fell silent as they watched Ga Eul. Her hair was in a mess and she had a bruise on her arm, but here she was, desperately asking to be with Yi Jung

"Ga Eul-ah" Jun Pyo said

"please just let me go. Yi Jung is sick" she said her voice low and pleading. The guys nodded among themselves and made way for her to go up the stairs. She immediately ran up, not minding that she was jumping three steps at a time.

She went to Yi Jung's room and saw the maids with a towel and a bowl of water she asked them to leave and they left with knowing smiles on their faces. But Ga Eul didn't notice them as they left, because her eyes were fixed on Yi Jung.

She stayed with him all night changing his towels and checking his temperature. She didn't know when her eyes fell heavy and she fell asleep

The gang made their way upstairs, they all spent the night at Yi Jung's place. Woo Bin was the first to enter Yi Jung's room and what he saw made him pause

"yah, Song Woo Bin, why are you just standing dumbly at the door?" Jae Kyung complained as she shoved him aside to get into the room.

But when she entered she paused with a big smile on her face

"so beautiful. They look so good together" So Eun commented and everyone nodded with huge smiles on their faces

Ga Eul was holding Yi Jung's hand in hers and she was asleep on a chair with her head resting on his stomach

Ga Eul eyes slowly stirred open. She quickly placed her hands over Yi Jung's forehead and was relieved to find that his fever had gone.

"his fever has gone down because of you Ga Eul-ah" Woo Bin said and Ga Eul's eyes flew wide in surprise

"Woo Bin-ah! oh my, you all are here?"

"of course we are, you didn't allow any of us to help you in taking care of him last night. So here we are now" Jan Di said with a smile

"now, you better go and freshen up, you don't look like you had much sleep. Don't worry about Yi Jung, he is fine now" Ji Hoo said and Ga Eul blushed before nodding and heading out

Less than two minutes after Ga Eul left, Yi Jung's eyes shot open

"hey sleeping beauty" Woo Bin teased with a smile and Yi Jung chuckled and said

"crazy guy"

"Yi Jung-ah, hope you feel better now?" Jae Kyung asked and Yi Jung smiled and nodded

They watched as he scanned the room for something or was it someone?

"where is Ga Eul-yang?" he finally blurted out and everyone laughed. He looked at his friends confused

"she is fine, she went to freshen up"

Yi Jung just muttered an "oh"

The girls excused themselves and it was just himself, and the guys left in the room

"so, my bro, what is with you and Ga Eul? First, she worries about you, then you worry about her" Woo Bin said

"Ga Eul was worried about me?" Yi Jung asked and the guys just smiled

"she was worried sick bro" Jun Pyo answered

"what's up with you two?" Ji Hoo asked

"well, I told her I love her" Yi Jung said while looking at his fingers. He was a bit embarrassed to be talking about things like this with his friends. in the past, he bragged about his conquests with different women, but this was different. This was Ga Eul, the woman he LOVED.

He was more than certain of his feelings for her now. As he spent the previous day with her, he felt happy and content, he enjoyed every moment with her, and when he saw that man approach her with a knife, he felt scared, he never knew he could feel so scared for the life of someone else.

"wow bro, that's great. So, what did Ga Eul say?" Woo Bin asked and Yi Jung just wished he could disappear

"wait a second, don't tell me she turned you down" Jun Pyo said teasingly

"well maybe that would have been better, she didn't say a word, she just pretended like I did not say anything. She totally closed off the topic. Aish, it's so embarrassing saying this. But I just think, she does not love me too"

"then you are even dumber than I thought" Ji Hoo said

"what? Yah, Yoon Ji Hoo, try getting an indirect turn-down from a girl before you speak" Yi Jung retorted angrily

"and you guys call me the dumb one" Jun Pyo said with a smirk

Yi Jung glared daggers at him and huffed.

"Ga Eul refused to leave your side all night. She rejected the help we and the girls offered her. She was so worried about you that she held your hand all night till she fell asleep" Woo Bin said.

"I know that look she had on last night and that wasn't just the look of a dutiful bodyguard. It was the look on Jan Di's face when I had that small accident in my car. One of desperation, worry, and love. Dude, she might not have responded to your confession, but it was clearer than day from her actions last night, that she loves you" Jun Pyo said seriously now

Yi Jung could not believe what he was hearing. Ga Eul stayed holding his hand all night?

He felt a mix of emotions; joy, wonder, but most importantly, love. The revelation from his friends made him love Ga Eul even more

"why is he suddenly grinning like an idiot?" he heard Woo Bin ask

"I don't know, he is probably having post-fever effects" Ji Hoo answered

"you crazy guys! I am smiling because I know now that Ga Eul-yang loves me. So, I can move on to the next stage" he said with a proud smile on his face

"and the next stage would be?" Jun Pyo asked looking at him like he was crazy.

He had to admit that for Jun Pyo who was the king of crazy to look at him like that, he must really sound crazy

"which is to get her to confess she loves me too" he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world

He heard his friends mutter their "oh"

"well all the best on your endeavors bro. I just hope Ga Eul does not turn you to a flattened bag of potatoes before then. I heard from my men just how much she bashed Jong Suk's men" Woo Bin said with a smirk

The smile on Yi Jung's face suddenly vanished as he heard Kim Jong Suk's name

"that bastard Jong Suk, this was all his doing. Ga Eul almost got stabbed because of him, I wish I could find him and kill him now"

"relax bro, we need to be calm in dealing with this" Ji Hoo said and he nodded.

Soon, he freshened up and headed downstairs for breakfast with his friends

As he descended the stairs, he saw Ga Eul raise her head from her food to look at him, a look of relief washed across her face. He noticed she was wearing all black today. Her hair was let down and she donned black pants and a tank top.

"good morning girls, and good morning to you Ga Eul-yang" he said as he took a seat right opposite Ga Eul. She smiled a tight smile as he sat down and the girls greeted him warmly while asking about his health

"so, Yi Jung-ah, we all get a group greeting and Ga Eul gets a special greeting from you? That's not fair" So Eun said while crossing her arms and pretending to be angry

"I am sorry So Eun-ah, but one has to treat his most precious jewel differently"

"most precious jewel?' Jan Di shouted

"stop screaming like a crazy woman and have some toast" Jun Pyo said as he put some toast in her mouth

"so, Ga Eul is your most precious jewel? That's so romantic and sweet. Woo Bin-ah you should learn to be as sweet as Yi Jung" Jae Kyung commented

"yah monkey, am I not sweet enough?' Jae Kyung just eyed him and said nothing else, instead she diverted her attention to Ga Eul who he noticed was turning a bright shade of red. But trust his Ga Eul-yang, to focus more on buttering her bread

"Ga Eul-ah, what you think? Isn't Yi Jung the sweetest? Calling you his most precious jewel and all" Jae Kyung said with a dreamy look in her eye

"what can I say?" he heard Ga Eul say. she looked in him in the eye as she continued speaking

"I have to be his most precious jewel, after all I am his personal bodyguard, don't you think?" she asked with a smile

Yi Jung knew she just wanted to divert the focus of the topic and it seemed the others noticed as well because they started talking about the new resort which Woo Bin was developing

Kim Jong Suk could not believe his ears. He was surprised at first, but as the man with a knife scar kept apologizing to him, he felt his blood boil. He slowly rose from his chair and walked to where the man stood.

"repeat what you said to me" he asked surprised at how calm he sounded. Perhaps reassured by his tone, the man spoke up

"sir, we tried our best, our men were very diligent with the job but that girl was just fortunate. She was able to tackle the five men. But of course, I put up a good fight with her"

Kim Jong Suk tried not to roll his eyes and motioned for Knife Scar to continue

"but she was able to attack me when I was a bit distracted and she got the better of me, I saw our men were down, so I beat her up really bad, then I made a run for it"

"oh, I see. So, despite beating her up, you didn't go ahead to kill Yi Jung but you ran off" Jong Suk said, his anger rising

"yes sir, I ran off to go get help for the men"

The man opened his mouth to say something else but he was unable to as Jong Suk slapped him hard across the face

"you loser, you mean to say a mere female bodyguard, bashed you all up? Now, the rest of the men have been taken by Woo Bin's men. You all are so stupid, I can kill you on the spot right now. You beat her up really bad my foot, you should see yourself, you look like you have been run over by a truck and what's this red mark on your neck.? She must have probably had you in a choke-hold. You idiot"

Knife scar just kept his head low as Jong Suk spoke and this further infuriated Jong Suk

"you punk, won't you say anything for yourself?"

Knife scar, with his head still kept low said "I am sorry sir. I promise not repeat the same mistake next time. I would take care of her and_"

"just be quiet you fool, you would probably mess up again next time. I have another way to deal with this, a way that will put an end to this Yi Jung once and for all" Jong Suk said as an evil smile graced his lips

A sound of a glass breaking caught their attention and they all looked up to find a woman in her twenties. Jong Suk signaled that his men leave and they bowed and left

"sweetheart, tell me why you broke the glass cup in your hands" he said as he approached his wife and played with her hair

She stammered and looked obviously afraid as she said

"nothing…I was just…just being clumsy…I am sorry"

"really sweetheart? For a second I thought you were worried about your little lover Yi Jung" he said as he grabbed her hair tighter and she winced

"Yi Jung? Why would I care about him? He was just a mistake. How many times would I tell you that I don't care about him. I love you and only you" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Jong Suk stiffened for a second but he wrapped his hands around her too. He loved her a lot and the thought of that bastard Yi Jung having a good time with her infuriated him. it infuriated him enough that he just wanted to kill that bastard.

"let me show you just how much I love you" he heard his wife, Miranda say before she crashed her lips on his and kissed him roughly. He paused, broke away from her and locked the door of his study.

He approached her steadily and grabbed her in his arms to continue where he left off, she was HIS, and any man who had had a taste of her, had to go, even if it was a potter prodigy named So Yi Jung.

 **a/n: so how was it guys? I am starting to delve more into the life of my story's villain Kim Jong Suk. What do you think of his character so far? And how about his young wife Miranda? Thanks for all the reviews guys, please keep them coming in. Love you all**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 12**

The gang had decided to stay till the evening. Ga Eul enjoyed their company but wished they would stop making Yi Jung out to be the perfect guy for her. She had noticed So Eun and Jae Kyung's little show over breakfast and was quick to brush it aside, Jun Pyo had stood up from his seat when they were sitting in the living room, to insist that his legs hurt so Yi Jung should take the seat instead.

They were sure being obvious, even Jan Di had made a joke of how she looked so good with Yi Jung, but Ga Eul laughed it off. And there was Yi Jung who would ask her if she was alright, and even when she insisted she was, he still asked for ointment from one of the servants, and he applied it on her bruise with such tenderness, that her skin tingled.

The gang was laughing over something silly that Jan Di and Jun Pyo were bickering about when a maid came to Yi Jung, bowed and handed him a small box

"what is this?" Yi Jung asked

"sir, someone came to drop this for you. He said he is sending it on behalf of Mr Kim Jong Suk" the maid answered

Ga Eul's ears perked up at the mention of Jong Suk's name. Yi Jung dismissed the maid who ran out of the room.

"what could it be bro, I don't trust that Jong Suk jerk one bit. What if it's a bomb or something. I mean he is obviously seeking to take your life so it won't be a surprise if he sends a bomb" Woo Bin commented

"My security personnel check whatever package is delivered to me thoroughly. They would have detected if it was a bomb and besides, I am curious as to what that man sent" Yi Jung answered

"haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Jun Pyo said with one finger raised in the air and Jan Di just rolled her eyes

"still, I want to see what is in it. I'll just open the box now" she heard him answer and her head reeled. She jerked up from her seat before she knew it and screamed

"no"

When everyone turned to look at her like she had lost it, she added

"I will open it myself, I am your bodyguard so I have to ensure your protection. I will check it" she strode towards him and made to take the box but Yi Jung held tightly to the box

"no, I won't let you open the box, what if it's something dangerous in there?" he asked and her heart melted for the hundredth time that day. But she said firmly

"that's the whole point of me checking. So, hand the box over"

"no, I won't, what if you get hurt? I won't let you have the box" he answered

' _if only you_ _stopped me when I fell for you'_ she thought but instead said "hand it over"

She lounged at him and they started struggling to take ownership of the box which had fallen out of Yi Jung's hands

"aish, you are choking me Ga Eul-yang"

"and you are holding my leg"

"choking is much worse, I might stop breathing" he retorted

"what about holding my leg, you might cut off the flow of blood to my legs" she answered secretly happy that they were back to acting normal with each other.

They kept bickering back and forth until they heard someone clear his throat. They looked up to find Ji Hoo holding the box which was now open

"if you two are done, can you take a look at this?" he said holding a fancy envelope with a smile on his face

Yi Jung quickly grabbed the envelope and Ga Eul shoved him away as she stood up

"yah Chu Ga Eul!" she heard him scream, and she smirked and muttered an unapologetic "sorry"

"that bastard" she heard him say

"what is it Yi Jung-ah?" Jan Di asked

"he is inviting me to his club opening on Friday night" Yi Jung answered

"wait let me get this straight, he first tried to kill you yesterday and today, he is inviting you for his party? Does that even make sense?" So Eun asked looking around at everyone who were obviously thinking the same thing as her

"it doesn't make any sense. That man is definitely up to something" Woo Bin said

"you definitely can't go, who knows what he would do to you" Jae Kyung said, worry evident on her face and Woo Bin just kissed her shoulder

"I think you shouldn't go as well, that man is definitely up to something Yi Jung-ah, and its nothing good I am sure" Ji Hoo said

Everyone added that Yi Jung shouldn't go but Ga Eul was stonily silent

"Ga Eul-ah, why are you so quiet? You think Yi Jung shouldn't go as well, right?" Jan Di asked

"no, I am thinking just the opposite" she replied while moving her eyes to look at everyone in the room"

"you can't possibly mean that you_" So Eun started but Ga Eul smiled and finished for her

"yes, I want Yi Jung to go to that party, but he won't be going alone because I would be going with him"

"Ga Eul-ah, do you know what you are saying? You are saying you want to walk into the lion's den with your two legs, and why would you want to do that?" Woo Bin said obviously puzzled at Ga Eul's idea

"exactly Woo Bin-ah. I am going into the lion's den to see just how loud this lion can roar. I have to know what I am up against and besides, this is more than an invitation that Jong Suk sent, it's a challenge. He is saying, 'enter my den if you dare.' This challenge is extended to more than Yi Jug but also to me because I am Yi Jung's personal bodyguard. I have never backed out from a challenge before and I definitely won't start now"

The gang looked at her in pure awe and admiration

"Ga Eul-ah, you are so brave" Jae Kyung commented what was on everyone's mind

Ga Eul made a peace sign and laughed which made the others laugh as well. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung who was not laughing with the others

"why so serious Yi Jung-ah, we are not going for a burial, are we?" she joked but Yi Jung just stared at her with a blank expression

She walked to where he was and sat beside him. She held his hands in hers and watched his eyes widen

"we would be fine, I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

Yi Jung hesitated for a bit but he nodded and smiled

"then trust me on this. Nothing would happen to you, I promise"

Yi Jung hit her head playfully and said "you dummy, I wasn't concerned about myself. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

' _oh, heart be still. How does he make my heart melt like candle-wax'_

" I am really disappointed that you underrate my fighting skills" she made a mock angry face as she spoke and everyone smiled.

Now, it was Yi Jung's turn to convince her that he thought her fighting skills was spot on.

"which CD are you putting in?" Yi Jung heard Ga Eul ask as she plopped into one of the seats in the mini-theatre. The gang had left about an hour ago and he and Ga Eul had decided to spend the rest of the evening watching movies

"well I was thinking something erotic, you know PG 18, something really wild and_"

"So Yi Jung!" he heard her scream as she threw some popcorn on him. He could not help but laugh. He raised his hands in mock surrender and said

"50 First Dates, and before you throw more popcorn at me, let me say, it's not erotic" he said while casually plopping on the seat right beside hers

"oh, I have never watched that" she said while putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth

"so, let's watch it now" he said, and Ga Eul rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'annoying guy' which made him smile

They laughed a lot during the course of the movie and when they got to a scene where the leading actress was beating the lead actor up with a stick, Ga Eul was laughing so hard.

"Ga Eul-ah, are you actually laughing? That poor guy is going through a lot to impress the girl" he said trying to put on a serious expression

"well it's just so funny, why did he come up with such a ridiculous plan anyway?' she asked still laughing

"it's because he loves her" he answered and she suddenly stopped laughing and faced him

"he loves her so much that even though she can't remember him every day, he would still try to win her heart, every single day. He might get insulted or even hit, but he won't give up on her ever."

He grabbed Ga Eul's wrist and looked into her eyes which were wide as she stared at him. He smiled inwardly at her reaction

"he would then tell, her 'I love you. I don't care if you don't want to respond to my feelings yet, I don't care if you are pretending not to see my love, but I will still be here, loving you. I would never let you go because if I do, I would regret it forever.' That is what he would say, no, that is what I have to say to you Ga Eul-yang"

He knew his words had an effect on her because she stared at him for a few more seconds after he spoke before she fake coughed and looked back to the screen. He could swear that he saw a blush creeping up her cheeks and this made him smile.

He would never miss this opportunity to tease her

"Ga Eul-yang, are you blushing?"

She pretended to find the thought ridiculous and said "in your dreams So Yi Jung"

"really? Because I can see a shade of red on your cheeks" he said smiling

"that's the color of my skin. Aish, just be quiet so I can watch this movie" she said obviously trying to dodge the topic

"is the movie more interesting than me?' he asked with a proud smirk on his face which immediately disappeared when she answered

"yes"

"Chu Ga Eul! How dare you call the movie more interesting than me?"

And that was how they started bickering much to his joy.

Ga Eul was smiling as she tied her shoe laces. She hadn't confessed her feelings to Yi Jung but she could see his efforts in showing her his feelings. She felt so special and all. She had never experienced this kind of feelings before so she was all sunshine.

She received a call from the girls who invited her over for what they called 'get Ga Eul the perfect weapon to threaten the enemy.' From her last experience with Yi Jung, she wasn't at all surprised when Jae Kyung called the venue of their outing to be Shinwa shopping mall.

Yi Jung was glad that she would be hanging out with the girls and granted her permission to leave. She teased him a bit by asking that the 'super cute driver Jun Ho drive her'

Yi Jung had thrown a fit of how young drivers could be irresponsible on the road and asked for the middle-aged driver instead. Ga Eul could not help but smile at his jealousy.

"hey Ga Eul-yang, over here" she heard Jan Di scream and she ran over to where Jan di was standing with So Eun and Jae Kyung

"hey girls" she greeted as she reached them and the next minute was spent exchanging greetings

"I am so excited for our shopping spree" Jae Kyung screamed and So Eun had to say

"Jae Kyung-ah, we are right beside you, no need to scream so loudly".

"sorry So Eun-ah, you know how giddy I get when it gets to shopping" Jae Kyung said and the girls all smiled.

It was obvious without Jae Kyung telling them, that she was a total shopping freak.

"ok let's go before Jae Kyung faints from pre-shopping excitement" Jan Di said and they all laughed.

They started shopping and Jan Di was all about conservative while Jae Kyung was all about sexy, and So Eun was all about innocently sexy. She had tried on about a thousand dresses now but the girls would still find fault.

"aish, I am really tired already. Jan Di-ah don't even think of bringing that dress for me to try on as well" she said with a menacing stare and Jan Di smiled sheepishly and returned the green dress to the rack.  
Ga Eul's eyes suddenly caught something and the girls followed her gaze and So Eun quickly went to pull out the dress that Ga Eul was looking at

"its beautiful" Jan Di commented

"Jan Di-ah, don't tell me you have forgotten about conservative style" So Eun said with a playful wink

"conservative be damned, this gown is lovely" Jan Di answered

Jae Kyung motioned for the sales girl to pack the dress and handed her a black card

"no, you can't pay for me. it's ok if Yi Jung does it since he is my boss, but you, I won't let you"

"why? Because I am nobody to you? What about me being your friend, does that not count? Or is it that you don't even consider me a friend"

Jae Kyung retorted obviously sad and offended

"no, that's not it. of course, I consider you a friend. It's just, aside from Jan Di in middle school, I never really had any other female friends. This is all really new to me, having you and So Eun as my friends, it's so amazing and sometimes it feels like I am living someone else's life and not mine. I am that happy spending time with all of you"

The girls looked touched at what Ga Eul said and So Eun was the first to run and give her a hug. Ga Eul smiled warmly and hugged her back

"we love you Ga Eul, so this is nothing for us. Don't view our buying you a dress as a favor ok?" Jae Kyung said and Ga Eul smiled and nodded before she was pulled in for a hug.

Jan Di hugged her as well and she felt happy, being here with her friends. She was experiencing something she only watched from TV or from a distance, she experienced normal friendship and she was happy and grateful for having these girls in her life.

Ga Eul was riding beside the middle-aged driver when she saw something that made her stop and ask him to go off without her. it was a park and there were lot of moms playing with their kids. She sat on a nearby bench and watched them with a smile on her face.

She watched the kids play with their moms for about an hour before deciding to leave. She decided to take a shortcut as it was evening already.

She waked on a lonely street and she heard a scream coming from a girl. She quickly followed the sound and was shocked to find a man in his late thirties trying to force himself on a teenage girl who was wearing a school uniform

Anger suddenly welled inside her, anger and pain mixed together. She realized this was a very deadly combination of feelings when she grabbed the man from the back of his shirt, turned him to face her, and punched him hard in the face.

She rushed to the girl and examined her with her while asking "are you okay, did he hurt you?"

The girl just nodded that she was fine and said in a shaky voice, obviously still traumatized "he told me he would give me the money for my mother's treatment. He told me the money was at his house and I should accompany him to take it. He told me that but he…he_"

Ga Eul did not wait for the girl to finish and she went to the man and punched him again and again while screaming

"how could you, to a teenager, how could you?"

Her knuckles were red and were getting sore but she didn't care, even though the man's face had turned to a bloody mess, she didn't care. A voice made her pause

"Ga Eul-yang please stop it" she heard him say in a pleading voice

"no, he deserves this. He tried to force himself on a girl, a weak, defenseless teenage girl, he deserves to die" she screamed as she continued punching the man

In one swift move, Yi Jung pulled her up and turned her to face him, he wrapped his arms protectively around her and whispered in her hair

"I am here Ga Eul-yang, you can let it all out on me"

His words made her wrap her arms around him tightly. The teenage girl came up to her and said

"thank you Unni"

Ga Eul smiled and patted the girl's hair and said "no, thank you for being safe. Now go home, you have had a rough day"

Yi Jung handed the girl his card and asked her to call him if she needed anything.

The girl nodded and smiled but before she could leave, Ga Eul said

"wait, if it's not too much, can I get a hug?'

The girl smiled and ran to hug Ga Eul. She muttered lots of thanks before she left with one final look at Ga Eul.

"let's go" Yi Jung said as he held her shoulders and led her away from the bloody-faced man who was lying on the ground looking like he might lose consciousness any minute.

Yi Jung watched Ga Eul as she stared into nothing. She had been eerily silent since he brought her to sit on this bench. He was startled when he suddenly heard her say

"how did you find me back there"

"the driver told me how he dropped you off near the park, so I drove over to see you. I saw you heading towards that street, that was how I found you"

"I see" he heard her say

"but why did you ask of me from the driver?" she asked again and Yi Jung smiled and said

"because I missed you and I wanted to see you. A day without seeing you felt like torture" he said and he saw her blink back tears before she faced him with a smile

"yah, do you love me that much?" she asked and he nodded and said

"yes, so don't act strong in front of me and let it all out, please"

And that did it, tears flowed down her cheeks and heart-wrenching sobs followed. He inched closer to her and placed her head on his chest as she cried her heart out

15 minutes later, when she had calmed down, he led her to his car but before she got in, she held his arm and made him turn to look her in the eye

"thank you, Yi Jung. For helping me let it all out out, I have bottled it all up for years so thank you for helping me to unburden this weight. I feel so light and relieved. I might have killed that man if you hadn't stopped me, really, thank you"

He smiled and ruffled her hair before saying "it's not everyday you find an awesome guy like me"

Ga Eul just chuckled and playfully hit his shoulder. They drove home in comfortable silence. Yes, his house which he had lived in for years suddenly became a home thanks to this girl sitting beside him

He loved her and he won't ever let her go. That much he knew. He glanced at her again and when she caught his stare he smiled at her and felt his hart miss a beat when she smiled back.

 **a/n: so how was it? I wanted Ga Eul to face some of her ghosts. She finally let her walls break down in front of Yi Jung, the walls she herself created to shield herself from fear of being weak. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming in. Love you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 13**

Ga Eul looked at the dozen stylists that attended to her. So Eun had hired them to give her a total makeover for the party. She was really thankful because truth be told, she did not even have any idea on how to apply eyeliner. She held an eyeliner like a knife to her eye once and ended up poking her eyes with it.

She thought of Yi Jung as the stylists pampered her. He had been very sweet to her as usual, they never missed watching a movie together every day and Yi Jung would find a way to link the movie with their romance, even though it's an action film.

' _why do you keep doing that, don't you know you are making it more difficult for me to ignore my feelings for you?'_

The voice of the stylist brought her out of her thoughts

"ma'am, I was asking if you want dropping earrings?"

"oh yes, I would like that" she answered with a smile

About 30 minutes later, she was all done and ready to go. One of the maids in Yi Jung's house saw her and said

"wow miss Ga Eul you look stunning"

Ga Eul could not help but smile as she thanked the girl. She faced the stylists and thanked them for their efforts and they smiled, bowed and left.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and she liked what she saw. She had to admit that she was indeed very stunning. She picked up her gun and put it in her purse. She grabbed the purse and headed downstairs, feeling very nervous to face Yi Jung.

As she descended the stairs, she caught sight of Yi Jung dressed in an expensive-looking navy blue suit. He looked so handsome with his hair styled up. she felt her breathing become unsteady as she softly said

"Yi Jung-ah"

Yi Jung was pacing back and forth in the wide sitting room. A dozen of stylists which So Eun sent just greeted him before leaving. He was anticipating seeing HIS Ga Eul-yang when he suddenly heard that voice of hers which sounded like melody to his ears say

"YI Jung-ah"

He looked up to find her slowly descending the stairs. Her hair was let down in the usual curls but now it hung on one side of her neck. She had on light makeup which complemented her face well. She had on nude lipstick but the smoky eye effect complemented the light lipstick well. He gulped hard as he saw her red knee length dress, which had a long slit that that stopped in her mid-thighs.

The high neck cut was made up for by a small round opening in her chest which exposed some of her cleavage. He felt the room go so hot despite the air conditioner being on.

What was this woman doing to him? He just wanted to forget the party and take her in his arms to do some not-so-verbal things.

He smiled as she approached, glad that she could not read his wild thoughts

"Ga Eul-yang, you look so lovely" he commented, but inside he just wanted to say

' _Ga Eul-yang you look so damn sexy that I want to forget this party and take you to my room to do some stuff that are definitely not PG-13'_

"thank you, Yi Jung-ah, you don't look too bad yourself" she commented and he smiled and said

"I don't look too bad? Come on Ga Eul yang, you are beholding the replica of hotness" he said and she chuckled and shook her head

"so, shall we go, my lady" he asked bowing a little and extending his hand to her

She smiled and flipped her hair before saying

"yes we shall my lord" and they both laughed but his laughter died down when he saw their chauffeur who was none other than Jun Ho.

Ga Eul waved at him with a smile and Yi Jung just wanted to kill the guy who was staring like an idiot at Ga Eul. Yi Jung was sure that if Jun Ho was a cartoon, his eyes will be bringing out heart-shapes by now. He knew it was silly, but the thought annoyed him, so he snaked his arm around Ga Eul's waist and looked the guy in the eye.

The guy quickly got the message and he diverted his gaze from Ga Eul and ran to open the car door.

Yi Jung could not help but notice the back of Ga Eul's dress as she got in the car, he tried to divert his gaze but could not help but notice her creamy skin which was left exposed by the deep back cut of the dress.

' _this is going to be a long night'_ he thought to himself as he got in the car.

He noticed Ga Eul looking a bit nervous and he held her hand reassuringly and said

"relax, I am sure you would be the most beautiful woman there tonight. You are with one of Korea's most handsome men, so relax"

She chuckled and said "you silly guy, you still looked for a way to praise yourself"

He just smiled an d held her hand tighter.

The club Jong Suk was opening was indeed grand. He extended his arm to Ga Eul as they got out of the car and was grateful when she linked her arms with his.

Many girls there whined and complained saying "oppa who is she?", "I am also as pretty as her", "oppa I love you", "oppa please be with me instead" and so on.

He wished the dumb girls would just shut up already and he could not help but notice Ga eul roll her eyes at the comments of the girls.

"jealous much Ga Eul-yang?" he asked with a smirk

"me? I can't be jealous because I know that these girls can't even hold a candle to me" she responded with a proud smirk on her face and he chuckled

"look who has a super big ego now" he said and she laughed and said

"I learned from the best"

They were enjoying each other's company so much that they didn't even notice that they were already inside the club. The place was full with club lights and booming music. He had to admit it was elegantly designed. There was a hoard of scantily dressed dancing girls and men who lustily followed them around.

He saw all this and more but it was the man standing up while holding the railings of the balcony that caught his attention. He looked at the man and glared while the man just raised a glass to him

"who is that man?" he heard Ga Eul ask

"it's Kim Jong Suk" he answered through gritted teeth

Kim Jong Suk looked at the newest couple who just arrived. He smiled as he watched So Yi Jung walk in while laughing with the very attractive woman at his side. Pictures definitely did her no justice as she was like a goddess in person. He had heard from Knife Scar, how Yi Jung tried to save her during the fight and that had sparked his interest.

He had asked for his men to follow them and was impressed to see how close they were. He saw some shots of Yi Jung placing her head on his chest, of them holding hands, and so on. He knew better than to think that was just a normal relationship between a bodyguard and a boss.

But what raised the white flag the most was when his sources confirmed that Yi Jung has never visited the clubs since he hired this bodyguard. He was really surprised that So Yi Jung was caring about a woman to this extent. To him, Yi Jung was a man who just used women for pleasure like he did with his wife, Miranda. Now, this man was caring for another woman. He was eager to see how the plans he had for the night would turn out.

He smiled as he saw Yi Jung ascend the stairs, his arms still linked with the girl's. He immediately put on a fake smile and greeted him as he saw Yi Jung approach.

"Mr So, I am so glad you could make it here tonight. Thank you for coming. And who is this lovely lady be your side?"

"it's fine Mr Kim, I am delighted to be here today. Oh, and this is Chu Ga Eul, she is my date for tonight"

Jong Suk just nodded and said with a smile "it's nice to meet you miss Ga Eul" and the girl just managed a small smile and said "same here Mr Jong Suk"

He smiled and faced Yi Jung before saying "I thought you might not be able to make it here today Mr So, but hete you are"

Yi Jung smirked before saying "well, what can I say. You know some men tried to kill me a few days ago, but I am glad that I am here talking with you, alive and safe"

Mr Kim noticed the way he highlighted the last three words and he could not help but smile before saying

"well this life is fickle Mr So, one may be alive this minute but dead in the next minute. We would just have to watch and see what fate has in store for you, don't you think so?"

Yi Jung balled his hands into fists and he smirked at being able to get this reaction out of him, but the girl next to him spoke, catching Jong Suk by surprise

"things like fate are for the weak. One should make his own fate. If life is fickle, then, a person needs to be just as fickle. Two can play the game after all. To live or to die, depends on just how much a person is willing to fight for his life, and believe me when I say Mr So is going to put up a good fight. Do you know why Mr Kim?" she asked with a mocking smile on her face

Kim Jong Suk just stared at her amazed, not only was she a good fighter who turned five of his men into trash, she was also an attractive woman while still being a confident woman who had her way with words. The way she looked him in the eye as though challenging him made him feel excited. He was really beginning to like this Chu Ga Eul girl.

He smiled as she continued speaking "it's because he has a weapon, one which is deadly and beautiful. I hope you what this weapon is. And yes, the weapon is quite feminine" she added with a wink and he could not help but chuckle

This girl was very interesting

"well miss Chu, I am more than excited to see just what this weapon is capable of" he stated with a smile and she smiled back before saying

"well, you should be patient, there is still lot of time to see it Mr Kim"

He smiled and wanted to say something else before his eyes caught Miranda talking to some guests.

"honey, Miranda dear, please come over here a minute" he called. He noticed Yi Jung's face harden for a second and he smiled inwardly

When his wife approached him, she looked frightened when she saw Yi Jung, but she quickly masked her feelings.

"honey, you called me" she said and he smiled and answered

"I wanted to introduce you to Mr So Yi Jung and his beautiful date miss Chu Ga Eul"

Miranda shook hands with them and he noticed how her hand trembled as she shook hands with Yi Jung

"dear, I am sure you know Mr So from the earlier encounter you both had" he said and Miranda stiffened by his side but managed a smile while saying

"yes, it was a rather unfortunate encounter. There is nothing much about it"

Yi Jung smirked at her comment and Jong Suk felt his blood boil even though he knew the potter was just doing that to annoy him

"well then Mr Kim and Miranda, we will get going now, so enjoy the party" Yi Jung said before walking away with Ga Eul

"you invited him to taunt me, right?" he heard his wife say

"why do you ask? Are you affected by his presence?"

"Jong Suk, how many times do I have to convince you that he was a mistake. I love you and only you" she said

Her eyes were welling up with tears and his heart went out to her, but he still said

"really? Then show me some of that great love of yours. Prove it to me tonight"

"how?" she asked

He got closer to her and whispered some things in her ear which made her go wide-eyed

"but why? Why do you want me to do that?"

"why are you asking? You don't want to do it? so much for your love" he said

"no, I will do it" she replied hastily though still looking unsure

He smiled as he heard her words, he kissed her forehead and nodded for her to execute the plan

Ga Eul was having a good time dancing with Yi Jung when someone spilled a drink on her. the girl muttered apologies which Ga Eul waved off with a smile. She told Yi Jung she had to go clean up and headed to the bathroom. She was surprised when someone pulled her arm and led her into a corner.

She quickly held the person at a choke-hold and screamed

"who are you?"

She was even more surprised when a feminine voice answered

"relax miss Ga Eul, it's me Miranda"

"Miranda? You are Kim Jong Suk's wife, right?" she asked as she removed her hands from the woman's neck

"yes, I want to talk to you about Yi Jung" Miranda said

"what about? I know about the fling you both had so what else is there to talk about?' she said not quite hiding the irritation in her voice

This Miranda was very beautiful and her skin was glowing from using expensive skincare products. She was dressed in a black gown and silver stilettos. She wore diamond earrings which Ga Eul was certain were real diamonds.

Ga Eul was never one to feel intimidated but she was feeling a bit intimidated by the woman in front of her. She could understand why Jong Suk was fuming with hatred for Yi Jung, the woman was so beautiful. She could not help but want to compare herself to the woman in front of her who was more than fit to be miss Korea.

' _Yi Jung got to hang around women like this? Then how come he loves me now? She is so beautiful and sophisticated and I…aish, cut it out Chu Ga Eul, Yi Jung loves me and me alone. You said it yourself, right? She was just a fling, now you are the only one he wants. Wait, why do I even care? I am really going crazy'_

"miss Ga Eul" she heard Miranda call and she came back to reality

"yes?" she answered

"I was saying that Jong Suk is probably trying to hurt Yi Jung now. You can never know what he is capable of doing"

"isn't that a little too harsh to say, considering that the person in question is your husband?" Ga Eul asked and she noticed the way the woman's eyes cast downwards as she spoke

"I just don't want Yi Jung to get hurt. I don't want an innocent person getting hurt because of a mistake I made, that's all"

Ga Eul eyed her warily but smiled and said "don't worry about Yi Jung, I would protect him no matter what"

She bowed and made to leave but Miranda held her arm, she turned and asked "what now?"

Miranda said nothing for about 15 seconds before blurting out

"we should make a strategy to save him"

"don't worry about it, I will handle it" she made to leave again but Miranda stopped her again

"wait, you can't go yet, I mean…actually"

"why are you stopping me from leaving?" Ga Eul asked not minding that her voice was rising. Her mind suddenly wandered to Yi Jung and she looked at Miranda with a stern expression on her face

"you, what are you trying to do? Or what have you done?" she screamed

"I don't understand what you are trying to say Miss Ga Eul" Miranda said in a shaky voice which confirmed Ga Eul's suspicion

"tell me, what you have done to Yi Jung? The drink and you claiming you want to talk to me, it was all planned right? Answer me" she said angrily shaking Miranda's shoulders

Miranda could only mutter a "yes"

"where is he now?' Ga Eul asked desperate.

"the basement at the left wing of the building" and that was all Ga Eul needed to hear to run off like a crazy person

Yi Jung was in the party talking with some man whose name he did not even know. He kept glancing at the direction that Ga Eul headed to. She still hadn't returned and he was getting worried. He heard his phone beep and he pulled it out from his pocket to find his biggest fear.

There was a picture of Ga Eul being pulled to a corner and a message that read **'if you want to save her, come to the basement at the left wing of the building.'**

He didn't know what to do, no, he knew exactly what he was going to do and it was crazy, but he could only think of saving Ga Eul. He just forwarded the message to Woo Bin before running off

When he got to the basement, he noticed everywhere was pitch black. he kept screaming Ga Eul's name like crazy that he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him and hit him on the head with the butt of a gun. He held his head before the fell to the floor.

Ga Eul panicked as she approached the basement, she cocked her gun and kicked open the door. She went in to find the lights on, she surveyed her surroundings till her eyes fell on an unconscious Yi Jung on the floor.

She ran to him and shook him saying, "Yi Jung-ah, you have to wake up now, So Yi Jung" but Yi Jung was still unmoving. She kept shaking him even as she noticed someone creep up behind her gently. She pretended not to notice and kept shaking Y Jung

As the person lowered his hand, she immediately turned behind with one swift one motion and grabbed his hand which held a knife. She twisted his arm and kicked him in the leg. More men approached now, and she took them on, one by one. Soon, the room was filled with men who were flying to different directions with bloody faces. She held a man in front of her as one of the men made to shoot at her and he ended up shooting his colleague instead. She pointed her gun to the man who attempted to shoot her and gave him a shot to the head.

Ga Eul was shocked at herself. She hated killing and had not killed anyone since about three years ago when she was forced to kill an assassin who wanted to kill her boss' daughter. But when she saw Yi Jung lying on that floor unconscious, all she could think about was how to protect him. She did not care how, but she knew she had to keep him safe.

She was being held at a choke-hold by one of the men when she heard his voice

"Ga Eul-yang" he said as he slowly stood up while still holding his head

She smiled in relief and kicked the man who was holding her neck in the guts before grabbing his gun to shoot him. She dodged the men who lounged at her throwing kicks and blows their way as she went over to Yi Jung's side. She shielded him with her body while still fighting the men.

One of the men wanted to attack her but Yi Jung grabbed his hand and punched him hard in the face. She kept on fighting the remaining 4 men aside from the 5 who were down, and the other one who Yi Jung was beating to a bloody pulp.

She wanted to move, when a man pointed a gun at her forehead. She smiled and kicked him in the leg before skillfully broke his arm and using his own hand to shoot him in the chest. She kept fighting until she noticed one of the men aiming a gun at Yi Jung from the other side of the room. She tried to scream at YI Jung but he did not hear her as he had started beating up another guy.

She used the head of the man she was fighting with to bang a wall and ran to push Yi Jung away

_Yi Jung heard the loud bang of a gunshot just behind him. he wondered why he felt nothing after getting shot. He heard another shot being fired from behind him and he looked behind him to find Ga Eul with a gun in hand. She was looking at him with a smile on her face. He smiled as well and said "Ga Eul-yang"

"I told you to trust me didn't I, I would protect you no matter what" she said as she collapsed on his chest

It was then he noticed the gunshot on her chest and fear gripped him, fear like he had never felt before.

"Ga Eul-yang" he screamed as he held her stiff body in his arms

 **a/n: so how was it? Ga Eul took the bullet for Yi Jung. So, what do you think would happen next? Please keep the reviews coming in guys. Love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 14**

Yi Jung felt like he had lost his capacity to think. He lifted Ga Eul from the ground and carried her in his arms. He wanted to make for the door when two hands grabbed his neck from behind. He tried to use his legs to kick the person who he identified as the man he was beating up earlier.

He heard the sound of approaching feet and looked forward to see the F3. Woo Bin immediately ran to the man who was grabbing his neck and punched him hard. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo ran to his side

"what happened to Ga Eul?"

"how did this happen?"

"we should get out of here"

"that Jong Suk bastard"

He heard them say all these things but he did not really care to respond.

"she is still alive, we have to get her to the hospital now" he said, a little surprised at the calmness of his voice

Hs friends understood and they all left the basement and headed out of the club. Yi Jung quickly went over to Jun Pyo and said

"hands me your keys, there is no time, we need to get her to the hospital now"

"no bro, I would drive. You have to be with Ga Eul now, you are not calm enough to drive"

He knew Jun Pyo was saying the truth. He was far from calm, he was just dying with worry for Ga Eul, so, he nodded and placed Ga Eul on the back seat of Jun Pyo's Benz before getting in with her.

Jun Pyo was naturally a fast driver so they arrived at the hospital in 15 minutes. A hoard of nurses surrounded him with a stretcher as he carried Ga Eul into the hospital. He placed her on the stretcher and watched as they rolled her off. He heard a doctor give instructions to the nurses but all he could think of was Ga Eul

"doctor, she will be okay right? You will save her right?"

"sir we will try our best" he heard the chubby doctor say, but that was the last thing he wanted to hear. So, he grabbed the man at the collar and said

"I don't need your best damn it. You have to save her, you need to save her, you must save her, you just_" his voice trailed off and tears were running down his cheeks uncontrollably

His friends quickly came to pull him off the doctor and he turned to Ji Hoo

"Ji Hoo-ah, you are a doctor as well, you please go and save my Ga Eul. If something happens to her, I'll…I'll…" he could say no more as he sat on the floor and held his head in his hands. His friends watched him with tear-filled eyes. He knew they had come to care for Ga Eul a lot as well, but they could not understand how he felt. For Christ sake, he loves that girl with his entire being.

"nothing will happen to her Y Jung-ah. I know it and you know it too, right? That Ga Eul is a fighter, she will make it through" Jan Di slowly knelt to meet him on the floor as she spoke

"Jan Di-ah" was all he could say as he looked Jan-Di in the eye. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her nose was red but she still smiled at him and used her fingers to clean his tears before she said

"that's what Ga Eul would want us to do, to be strong. So, let's be strong for her sake, ok?"

He smiled and nodded before standing up from the floor. Jae Kyung and So Eun came over to hug him and the F3 patted him on the back.

He was grateful to have his friends beside him at this time, if it wasn't for all of them, he didn't know what he would have done.

Ga Eul woke up to find herself with a heart monitor at her side, and the walls and sheets which were all white.

' _hospital?'_

She looked confused until she remembered the events of that night and all she could say was

"So Yi Jung"

She made to get up from her bed when a nurse walked into the room

"miss please don't get up" the young nurse said with an alarmed expression on her face

"I have to be with someone now" she answered not quite thinking straight.

"miss please you need to relax a bit. You have been unconscious for the past three days now"

"three days?' she asked alarmed. She had been sleeping for 3 days when Yi Jung might be in trouble

"your friends have been really worried about you and your boyfriend, Mr So Yi Jung, he never left your side except when he went to take a shower at home"

The nurse's words made Ga Eul feel warm all over. She didn't even bother to correct the nurse's misunderstanding of Yi Jung being her boyfriend

"where is he now?' she asked unable to contain herself

The nurse smiled and told how her how he had gone to get a shower already. She smiled and thanked the nurse before the latter left the room.

She saw the cards and flowers at the side of her bed from the F3 and the girls, and a smile brightened her pale face.

Jun Pyo wrote on his card ' **Ga Eul-ah, please wake up soon, I promise to even let you give me another kick of death'**

She gave a little laugh as she read it and she smiled as she read those of the others.

So Eun's read ' **Ga Eul-ah, get well soon, we all miss you so much. I promise** **to** **teach you how to apply makeup. And yes, especially how to apply eyeliner'**

She felt so loved. She was a bit sad that Yi Jung did not leave a card but she cheered herself up with the fact that he stayed by her side when she was still unconscious.

She looked up from Ji Hoo's card when she heard a knock on the door. The door opened and she was more than surprised to see the visitor

"dad?"

He smiled and came to sit on the chair near her bed, he smoothened her hair and gave her a feathery kiss on the forehead

"dad, how did you know I am in the hospital?" she asked sincerely surprised

"well, Mr So told me after his son told him"

"oh, I see" was all she could say

"so, how do you feel now" he asked to break the awkward silence that stood between them

She shrugged and said "this one definitely takes the crown of being my most serious gunshot wound. I slept for a day after the fifth gunshot wound I received on the job, but three days? Now this takes the crown. I can now add it to my archive" she managed a small smile but her dad saw right through it

"do you resent me for making you a bodyguard?"

"dad" she was so stunned at his question

"I know how you really feel about me and this job. I know it because you tell me after every job. That I did not let you go off to pursue dancing as a career, that I did not let l you enjoy life the way you should, I know you resent me for it"

"dad you did what you had to do. I won't deny that the way you always try to control my life irritates me, but then, you are all I have, if you do not grant me permission, I won't leave this job"

"Ga Eul, you silly girl" he said ruffling her hair

"you know I didn't mean it when I said I would consider letting you go off to pursue your dream of becoming a dancer, after you finish the job with Mr So" he said with a sad smile on his face

"I know" she said with a tight smile

"but today, after seeing you here once again, I see your point. You can leave this job if you want, I won't stop you. I won't, believe me, I don't care if you make it as a dancer or not, I just want my daughter that I am proud of regardless of what she does, to be alive and safe"

"then you would really let me go to a dancing school?" she asked unable to contain the surprise in her voice

Her dad smiled and said "a dancing school and any where else you want to go"

"where there are no flying kicks and rough knuckles?' she asked with a smile and her dad nodded

"no bad guys with knives and guns?"

Her dad laughed a bit and nodded still before saying

"none of those things, just you living a normal life, like you have always wanted. I can appoint another bodyguard to take care of MR So Yi Jung. You can have all that and more"

"and more?" Ga Eul asked still smiling

"and more" her dad said with a smile before hugging her tightly. She could not help but smile in his arms

"I know I deprived you of a lot to shield you from your mother's experience, but I would help you get all that back. I want you to be alive, I can't lose you Ga Eul, I won't lose you."

For a second, she could swear she saw Yi Jung leave the front of the door, but she just ignored the thought as being just her imagination. She knew her dad was crying because his voice sounded hoarse, so she held him tighter

"dad"

"yes dear"

She placed her hands on his before saying

"I won't leave being a bodyguard" she saw her dad was about to say something so she quickly added "at least not now"

"we got it all wrong dad. We got it all wrong. Mom didn't die because she was weak, she died because she was strong"

She saw her father's eyes widen but she continued "she wanted to protect something she loves, somethings she cares about, that was why she fought and did her best to save that girl's life, even at the cost of hers. The intention wasn't bad, it was just the outcome"

"why did you suddenly bring up your mum?" she knew the subject of her mother was still a wound to her dad so she smiled reassuringly at him before saying

"I found something I want to protect, something I care about, something I love so much that I can't stand to see it getting hurt. Like mum, I would do anything to protect it, but I would change the outcome this time. I will definitely make sure it has a good outcome this time. I promise you that. So, until I do that, I won't quit being a bodyguard"

Her dad's eyes were filled with tears but he nodded and kissed her cheek

"I believe you, you definitely have to change the outcome for your mum, and for me as well"

She smiled and nodded as she watched her dad head for the door. But before he turned the knob he faced her with a mischievous smile on his face and said

"that So Yi Jung is really fortunate to have someone who loves him as much as you do"

Ga Eul was more than mortified, how did her dad figure it out? Was she so obvious. She covered her face with a pillow and said "dad!"

Her father just laughed before leaving the room. She smiled and waved as she saw him wave her from the glass on her room door. She was glad she got to have this conversation with her dad. Theirs wasn't a relationship where they were always lovey-dovey with each other. But one thing they know but are still not able to vocalize, is that they love each other a lot.

The gang had come to see Ga Eul that afternoon. They were all so excited to see her and treated her like she was made of glass. Jan Di was so happy to see her friend that she ran to hug her immediately

"if I knew getting shot would make Jan Di give me a hug which won't crush my bones, I would have gotten shot earlier" Ga Eul said with a playful smile and they all laughed

"yah Chu Ga Eul, you silly girl" she said. She was just happy to see Ga Eul safe. Jae Kyung and So Eun had gone to hug her and Ga Eul was joking with them about something.

The guys also went to hug her and Ga Eul smiled widely. After Jun Pyo hugged her, she said "Jun Pyo-ah, you know I owe you a kick of death, right?" and Jun Pyo gulped hard which made everyone laugh

Jan Di laughed and shook her head, Jun Pyo could be so silly sometimes. Everyone knew Ga Eul was just pulling his legs, but he looked truly terrified as he smiled nervously.

"did Yi Jung not come with you guys?'

Jan di stiffened as she heard Ga Eul ask the question which she dreaded to answer. She had to admit she was surprised when Yi Jung turned down their offer to come to the hospital to see Ga Eul.

When a nurse phoned to tell them the news that Ga Eul woke up, he was so excited that she was sure he would come straight to the hospital.

She had seen the way Yi Jung crumbled when Ga Eul was shot. She had never seen him look so vulnerable before. Her heart reached out to him and she just wanted to comfort him in any way possible. She thought he was joking around at first but after what she witnessed that day, she became certain that Yi Jung loved her friend truly.

"he had some things to attend to but he would soon come to see you. He was really worried about you" she said despite knowing that Ga Eul did not really believe her lie about Yi Jung having something to do

But she was grateful that Ga Eul did not press further. They stayed to keep her company for a while, sharing jokes and other stuff that would make her happy. They finally left two hours later.

Yi Jung was sitting in his car which was currently situated in the hospital parking lot. He sighed and hit his hand against the steering wheel and screamed in frustration

"it's all my fault, everything that has been happening with her is my fault"

He had been so excited when the nurse called to tell him that Ga Eul had woken up. He did not even finish his breakfast but ran straight to the hospital. He was about to open the doorknob when he heard a conversation in the room. He peeped through the glass in the door to find Ga Eul and a middle-aged man whom he identified as her father when Ga Eul referred to him as 'dad.'

It wasn't in his nature to eavesdrop on peoples' conversation and he was about to turn away when he heard Ga Eul's father say

"I know how you really feel about me and this job"

That statement caught his interest. He continued listening to them and his heart broke when he saw Ga Eul grin excitedly as her dad told her she could go off to pursue her dream. He watched as she hugged him with a smile on her face and his heart completely shattered.

He walked away slowly, blaming himself for being the reason Ga Eul was held back from achieving her dreams, blaming himself for being the reason she got hurt, blaming himself for having feelings for her when she was just performing her duty, blaming himself that despite knowing this, he still loved her, blaming himself for wanting to hold her back and much more.

He had seen her laughing with his friends in the afternoon and for a second, he thought she saw him, but he was convinced she didn't see him when she faced Ji Hoo to say something else.

He wanted to see her, he had to see her, even if it was from afar. He made his way to the hospital and stopped in front of her room only to find her eyes fixed on a book. He smiled at the sight. He was content just watching her like this for now.

He jumped a bit when he heard her say

"are you going to keep standing there? yah, So Yi Jung. you came when my father was around and you also came when our friends were around, still, you won't come in to see me?"

He was surprised that Ga Eul was able to notice his presence but smiled inwardly that she did. He entered the room and found her smiling. She gestured for him to come sit on the bed and he complied

"why didn't you want to come in? Are you mad at me?" the look of worry on her face as she spoke made him want to caress her hair. He rather shook his head at her question

"then why?" she persisted in her question and Yi Jung smiled at her persistence. He held her hands in his and gave a small smile before saying

"Ga Eul-yang, don't worry about me and don't concern yourself with me. Things like protecting me even at the cost of your life, don't do it anymore and just go live your life"

He didn't realize he was looking at the bed all the while until he heard her say "look at me Yi Jung-ah"

He shook his head and she said in a much louder voice "yah So Yi Jung, just look at me already"

He raised his head to see her watching him with a small smile

"you heard my conversation with my dad this morning, right?'

He nodded slowly and Ga Eul asked again "how much did you hear?"

"well, I left after you hugged him excitedly when he informed you that you could go live your dream"

Mortification was an understatement to describe the way So Yi Jung felt at that moment. He felt like a school kid who was confessing his mistake to the principal. He wished he could just disappear and Ga Eul had to make it worse by chuckling.

"did you hear what I replied him?' she asked with a small smile

"reply? I just saw you hugging him and all" he said feeling a little dumb

"well I told him I won't quit being a bodyguard?"

His eyes widened and he asked "it's because you feel that you are duty-bound to me, right?"

She chuckled and playfully hit his head and he could not help but think

' _what's with Ga Eul-yang? What exactly is so funny?'_

"well, I told him I had something I care for, love and want to protect"

"what is that?" he asked unable to contain his curiosity

"well, it's more like a who is that instead"

Yi Jung could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces.

' _she wants to stay because of Jun Ho'_ he thought bitterly.

He was thinking on which way to kill himself, jumping off a cliff, hanging, poison_

"I want to be with you" he heard Ga Eul say and he felt his heart go into a frenzy.

"Ga Eul-yang" was all he could say as he looked into her sincere eyes but she just continued speaking

"when I was fighting yesterday, I wasn't fighting to save the life of my boss, I was fighting to save the_" her voice trailed off a bit before she finally said

"to save the life of the man I love"

Yi Jung could not believe this, it was like he always saw it in his dreams, but just better. Well, he never imagined it would be in a hospital room though. A fancy restaurant, a flower field, a candle lit room but not in a hospital room. But the place did not really matter to him anymore

She used her thumb to caress his cheek before she said

"I love you So Yi Jung. So, things like telling me to leave you just so I can pursue my dreams, don't say it. I want to be here with you, by your side, protecting you and fighting through this with you, together. Not because it's my duty, but because it's what I want to do. So please, don't push me away now"

Yi Jung could not control himself anymore at her words. She loved him, he loved her and that's all he could think of at the moment

Ga Eul's heart was beating really fast despite that she tried to pull off a smiling face.

' _what if Yi Jung rejects me. Shut up Ga Eul, he said he loves you. But what if he is already over his feelings for me? what if_?'_

Her train of thoughts were cut off when she felt his lips crash on hers. All her thoughts were forgotten, all she knew was this man beside her, she opened her mouth to grant him entry and he wrapped his arms around her waist while her hands found her way to his chest, before she wrapped her arms on his neck

She loved him and he loved her, this moment with him was all that matters, whatever they had to fight, his love was all she needed. He deepened the kiss and she responded with equal intensity. To them, everything and everyone else faded away, it was just them, in each other's arms.

 **a/n: so how was it? They finally kissed. So, there is still more in store for our couple. But what do you think it would be? Please don't forget to review, and for all who have been reviewing so far, thanks a lot. Love you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 15**

Yi Jung could not help but pinch Ga Eul's cheeks after they broke their kiss. She looked so cute while fiddling with her fingers and looking at anything but him.

"yah Ga Eul-yang, if you get any redder, you might just become a tomato"

His teasing earned him a playful hit on the shoulder from Ga Eul before she said "who is blushing? You are totally the blushing one here"

"me? you are just trying to cover the fact that I can make you blush furiously" he said smiling as he watched her mortified face. But she wasn't one to be outdone, she used her pillow to hit him constantly while saying "I totally didn't blush. You were the one"

And they began bickering on who blushed and who didn't, who blushed the most and who blushed less until they heard the door swing open

"yo bro, I see you are giving our Ga Eul special treatment, you know, the Casanova way" Woo Bin said with a wink

Yi Jung made a mental note to punch him later, how could he speak of his Casanova ways now that he was with Ga Eul

' _Song Woo Bin you are going to pay!_ ' he thought as he watched his friend who was now going to give Ga Eul a hug

"yah Song Woo Bin, I don't use my Casanova ways on Ga Eul. I have a special treatment for her and HER alone" he said with a smile and the F3 whistled and the girls laughed, while Ga Eul was failing miserably in her attempt not to blush.

"special treatment my foot" she said with a sly smile on her face

"do you want me to show you?" he asked her huskily expecting her to back down, but she looked him in the eye and nodded

"right here, like right now? In font of our friends?" he asked as an evil smile crept in his face as he watched her gulp hard

"well…I mean…" she stuttered

"don't worry babe, time and place is not a problem, I can show you even right now" he said huskily against her ear

"aish, you are such a pervert" she said before covering here eyes with a pillow. His friends burst out laughing and he could not help but do the same. He was just glad that he could laugh now.

Ga Eul insisted that she be discharged the very next day. He tried to use the girls to convince her but trust his stubborn Ga Eul-yang to not budge. So, she was discharged the next evening.

As they arrived at the So mansion, the staff lined up to welcome her with bright happy smiles.

"welcome back miss Ga Eul"

"we were really worried about you"

"it's a relief you are safe"

"I prayed for your recovery"

"the house was not the same without you in it"

"miss Ga Eul, you are the coolest"

"we missed you a lot"

And many more comments greeted her. She smiled brightly at all of them and thanked them. Despite that she asked the staff to address her as Ga Eul, they still added 'miss' each and every time.

She wanted to climb the stairs when she felt herself being lifted off the ground

"yah So Yi Jung, put me down this instant" she screamed

But he smiled and shook his head, she huffed and flailed her legs but he still held tight

"it's not like I am some kind of princess or something, just put me down already" she complained

"aish, you are like an old ahjumma. Yes, you are a princess, my princess" he replied with a wink and one of those heart-stopping smiles.

She was quiet for a minute or two, he really was making her feel like a princess. He buckled her seat belt for her as they left the hospital and said something along the lines of "a girl shouldn't allow random guys to buckle her seatbelt" and how he should be the only one to buckle her seatbelts

She wouldn't deny that she enjoyed being in his arms but she knew she had to make a comeback, else, he would tease her about it forever. So, she said

"what princess, not like its beauty and the beast or something"

He chuckled and said "well that also works. You'll be my beauty and I'd be your beast"

"aish, you have totally lost it" she said but she could not help but smile as she added "but too bad I don't want a beast"

"yah, the beast is actually a very handsome prince. That beastly appearance is just a disguise" he was all defensive as he spoke

"well, I want an already made prince, someone like…" she pretended to think hard before she added "like Jun Ho"

The look on Yi Jung's face was priceless as he screamed "Jun Ho? Then go be with him instead" he said and pouted like a child as he placed her on her bed

He made to leave and she could not help but smile at his antics, she held his hand and made him sit on the bed.

"well, I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you"

Yi Jung's face lit up like a Christmas tree and the happiness in his face could not be missed. He kissed her forehead lightly and she smiled.

"do you want to play a game?" he suddenly asked

She was surprised he asked that but she nodded and smiled.

He motioned for her to lie on the bed which she did. He slowly made his way on top of her and her eyes widened

' _I should totally shove him away so why am I staring like an idiot? Why does he have to smile now, oh heart be still. This is too soon, what if we end up doing something we_'_

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Yi Jung move to the other side of the bed laughing  
"what were you thinking then Ga Eul-yang? You looked so red, don't tell me you were thinking naughty things" he asked still laughing. She just wished she could disappear at the moment. So she hit him on the head instead

"ouch, that really hurt" he said holding his head

She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"so what game do we play?" she asked

"it's called keep your eyes on me till you fall asleep" he said with a chuckle

"you are really the worst" she said with a smile

"why, am I not handsome enough to look at? Thousands of women will pay millions just to have me with them for 10 minutes" he said with a proud smirk and she could not help but roll her eyes.

She pretended to find it annoying even though she was grinning like an idiot inside.

She stared at him for minutes before her eyes slowly shut close. She felt Yi Jung's lips on her forehead before he said "goodnight my Ga Eul-yang"

She smiled and said "goodnight Romeo"

She heard him chuckle and he pulled her closer to his chest. A few minutes later, they were both sound asleep in each other's arms

A week had gone by soon and Yi Jung was working on his last two pots or pieces as he loved to call them. She knew he was making plans with Woo Bin concerning Kim Jong Suk but he would not reveal them to her.

She knew asking Woo Bin would be a dead-end as well so she chose to pretend not to know anything. Yi Jung had sought for excuses to keep her indoors throughout the week and again, she pretended not to notice. But then, she wasn't one to stay low, she had something to do, she has someone to meet. She could not just sit back and do nothing.

So, she told Yi Jung she had to go see her dad and he let her go with no questions. He even offered to come along to see his "father-in-law" and she could not help but laugh at his antics. She declined his offer and insisted she had to go alone. He offered her three bodyguard which she flat-out rejected.

She needed no one's help to face him, this was her battle to fight.

Kim Jong Suk stared at the pictures of the girl who was leaving the hospital. He turned to face the man on his left and said

"it's been a week since she has been discharged, still no signs of her?"

"no sir, it seems she and Mr So Yi Jung are choosing to stay indoors for the meantime" the man answered

Kim Jong Suk barely nodded. He could not help but wonder why she had been so quiet. From his brief encounter with her, he could see she was made of fire, she reminded him of himself when he was younger. It seemed out of character for her to keep staying indoors.

He had watched the CCTV footage in the basement room on the night when she was shot. He watched a she skillfully turned his men into rag dolls and he was impressed. Someone like her was priceless in his line of work. With someone like Chu Ga Eul by his side, he could do so much.

He was still thinking about her when he heard one of his men say "sir, there is a girl demanding to see you"

"demanding?" he asked before he burst out laughing. A girl was demanding to see him, Kim Jong Suk, he who great men even feared to ask for something, but this girl was demanding.

His curiosity was piqued

"well then, let her in, I am curious to see who this girl is" he said.

A minute later, his study doors burst open to reveal the person who had occupied his thoughts all week. He rose from his seat, smiled and said "Miss Chu Ga Eul"

She smirked and walked up to his desk. He motioned for her to take a seat but she just ignored him. An action which made him smile

"I am not here to chitchat with you neither am I here to exchange pleasantries. I am, just here to warn you to stay away from Mr So" she said firmly

"really, you are as determined in carrying out your job as I assumed"

She smirked and said "you have no idea Mr Kim. So instead of sending these dumb men of yours, it's better you just back off already. To be honest, when I first heard I would be dealing with the mafia, I was a bit scared, but now that I have seen the kind of amateurs that surround you, I must admit I am a bit disappointed. If you keep sending them to assassinate Mr So, you would just keep losing more men, but you won't get the job done. You are smart so I am sure you would make the right choice"

He could not help but admire her boldness in telling him all that was on her mind. But he was curious about one thing "but why do you care so much about what happens with MR So?"

He saw her stiffen for a moment but she pulled off a smile and said "why else? I am his personal bodyguard, it's my duty to keep him safe. To be honest, I took this job for the sake of the thrills but then, there is really nothing exciting. Your men fight like high schoolers and there is not enough competition for me. So rather than to keep confronting those losers, I rather choose to not see them at all"

He laughed and she just stared blankly at him. He pulled out a gun from his drawer and aimed it at her head. He was more than impressed when she didn't flinch but stared him in the eye instead

"aren't you sacred?' he asked unable to contain his curiosity

"should I be?" she asked defiantly and he smiled but still aimed the gun to her head

"you know I could blow your head off right now. You walked in here of your own accord, didn't you once think that there is a big possibility you won't leave here alive?" he asked staring at her unreadable eyes.

He suddenly heard her laughing and he was surprised that she could laugh in her situation

"a big possibility of not leaving here alive?" she asked sarcastically. She took a step towards the direction of his side of the table, and one of his men quickly tried to stop her.

She flung him over the table before using him to press another man to a wall. Another tried to twist her arm but she kicked him ad banged his head to the desk. She held the punch of another before breaking his arm. One held a gun at her and she smiled before ducking and kicking him, twisting his arm and leaving the gun to drop.

As she approached him, another tried to hold a knife to her neck. She dodged as he swung recklessly in her direction before she grabbed his arm and used the knife to stab his arm which earned a loud scream of agony from him. She pulled the knife from the man's arm and stabbed it on the desk before going to stand in front of Jong Suk who was still holding his gun.

She walked directly to the front of the gun which was still aimed at her forehead before saying

"and you were saying something about a possibility, right? Was it these guys who would stop me from leaving here alive? Because 10 or even a 100 can't hold me back Kim Jong Suk. And this gun you aim at my forehead, might be aiming at yours in a few seconds. So, what would you do now?" she asked him with a smirk.

He smiled, lowered his gun, and dropped it on the desk.

"you never cease to amaze me Miss Chu Ga Eul. You are right, you are worth more than 10 of my men. You have this fire in you, it reminds me of myself when I was younger. Someone like you, belongs with someone like me. So, what do you say if I offer you a deal?"

"I don't make deals with the losing team" she said with a mock smile and he laughed before saying

"losing team? If I wanted to kill Yi Jung by now I would have, I can kill him any moment I want, any moment. Come to my side Miss Chu, with you by side, we would take the world. Don't you want the power? The money? I told you that you are like me, so I know that like me, you also want this money. Do you know why? Because people like us aren't driven by loyalty, we are driven by what we could gain. Leave So Yi Jung and come to my side"

"there is nothing to gain from a person like you. I have no interest in wallowing in your filth" she answered him

"then what about becoming the owner of a prestigious dance school in Seoul. I can give you that and more, just come to my side, I would let you have all of that. I have the influence and the money to make it come true. Your meagre bodyguard salary won't be able to give you what I am offering. I know you have a thing for dancing so, why not come to my side?" he said looking straight into her eyes

She turned her back and said "I am not interested, what I am interested in is what I told you already, stay away from So Yi Jung if you want to live with this power and money."

He watched her leave but he shouted "I do not take no for an answer miss Ga Eul. I know that you would accept my decision. I will give you time, but I know you would come around eventually. We are of the same kind, money drives us. I will wait until you come to hold my hand. We will unitedly destroy So Yi Jung and take over the world, we will run the underworld and the high-class world together. You hear me?"

She said nothing but just kept on walking. Jong Suk slumped on his seat, he knew he wanted her to become his person. He needed someone like her, brave, tough and skilled, she would be his, eventually. That much he knew.

 **A/n: so how was it? what do you guys think of Ga Eul's confrontation with Jong Suk? Please keep reviewing. Love you all.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 16**

Yi Jung smiled as he finished his pot. Now all that was left was to put draw the carvings on the pot, and then, paint it. He took off his apron and decided to go ask one of the maids to make him a snack.

He saw two maids giggling over something as they cleaned the dining table

"hey you two" he said and was about to continue when he remembered something. Ga Eul had insisted that he speak nicely to all his employees. She told him that being a boss does not mean one should be rude in dealing with his employees. She even threatened to give him her infamous 'kick of death' if he spoke rudely to his employees again.

He willed himself to smile and watched as the two young maids looked at him star-struck. "can you please make me a quick snack? I just want something light this afternoon" he said

The girls nodded with a big smile and sped off into the kitchen. Yi Jung could make out some part of their conversation as they left

"miss Ga Eul is so cool and nice"

"I know she is the best, who knew we would see the day when young master will add a 'please' to speak with us"

"I hope she stays with us forever"

"me too"

Yi Jung smiled to himself as he listened to them, they were right, he wanted Ga Eul to stay with him forever. He knew it sounded crazy since he had just known her for less than a month but still, he felt closer to her than he had even felt with Eun Jae whom he knew for more than half of his life.

He was still smiling to himself when he noticed someone walk in and his smile vanished. Yes, call him what you like but Yi Jung would not welcome any other rivals when it comes to Ga Eul. She was his and his alone.

"yes, MR what is the name again"

He was just pretending not to remember, he never forgot the names of his rivals. Not like this guy could even qualify as a rival, or could he?

"good afternoon Mr So, I am Park Jun Ho, one of your drivers. I am here to see miss Ga Eul. I was away for some time so I wasn't able to see her when she returned from the hospital"

"oh, I see. So, you want to see Ga Eul-yang, my girlfriend"

Yi Jung emphasized the last two words and he could not help but cringe at his pettiness. He used to be the suave Casanova and now he was sure he could win the award for 'most petty boyfriend'

Jun Ho smiled a bit, something Yi Jung did not fail to notice

"sir, do you view me as a threat to your relationship with Ga Eul-ah?"

Yi Jung felt like grabbing this guy's neck. How dare he ask such a question so casually. Still, he acted cool and said

"why should I? As you said, we are in a relationship, so she is MINE already"

"well that is good sir. I am glad you know that" Jun Ho replied with a smile and Yi Jung felt so ridiculous. Thankfully, Jun Ho continued

"Ga Eul reminds me of my little sister who is suffering from leukemia. I took this job to help gather enough money so she can continue her treatment. Ga Eul's caring and happy nature reminds me of how my sister used to be before her condition worsened. Now, she hardly laughs anymore, when I see Ga Eul laugh, I feel encouraged to keep trying to work harder so as to restore my sister's laugh"

Yi Jung was lost for words, he was so touched by Jun Ho's words. He was jealous for no reason. The guy just considered Ga Eul a sister and here he was, fuming with jealousy.

"I never knew that, I mean about your sister. How is she now? Hope she is in a good hospital, which hospital is she in by the way?"

"she is improving. She is in city life hospital sir"

"oh, I see. Anyway, Ga Eul isn't around now but I will definitely tell her you came to see her"

Jun Ho smiled and made to leave but Yi Jung added "Jun Ho, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I am not telling you as a boss, but as a …well as someone who cares"

Jun Ho's eyes pooled with tears but he managed a smile and a small nod before walking off. After Jun Ho left, Yi Jung fished out his phone and dialed a number.

"Ji Hoo-yah I want to make a donation to City life hospital for a patient with leukemia"

A few minutes later he put down the phone with a contented smile on his face.

Ga Eul walked through the halls of Jong Suk's house. She had chosen to confront Kim Jong Suk in order to shake him up. She wanted him to feel threatened, for him to think they had a master plan against him. She hoped that his assumption that they had something that could destroy him, would make him take his time in planning his next move.

What she wanted was to buy time for them so that as Kim Jong Suk plans his next move, they would have enough time to make their move first. Now what was needed was to make a plan.

She mentally hit her head a thousand times. ' _aish this confidence of mine would_ _be the death of me_. _I don't even have a plan and I was going on and on in front of Jong Suk. I need to think of something quickly before that bastard does something to my Yi Jung'_

She was so lost in her line of thoughts that she did not take note of someone approaching her

"Miss Ga Eul" she suddenly heard. She followed the direction of the voice and found Miranda. She gave a small bow and made to leave but Miranda said

"please wait Miss Ga Eul"

Ga Eul still hadn't forgotten the role she played in the attempted assassination on Yi Jung's life. She was never one who supported hitting a woman. She had hit women before but it was when she was carrying out her job, she would never hit a random woman regardless of how annoying they were. And this Miranda really annoyed her. She tried to suppress her anger and faced Miranda with a blank look on her face.

Miranda seemed pretty nervous and she fondled with her wedding ring. Ga Eul could not help but notice how different she looked at home than in the party. In the party, she had an aura of confidence around her but here, she looked nervous and unsure of herself.

"so, what is it you want to say?" Ga Eul asked

"well, I know you probably think the worst of me because of what happened that night"

"you think?" Ga Eul answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm

Miranda looked downwards and Ga Eul thought she might never look up at her, but finally she raised her eyes and said

"I know you want to hurt Jong Suk. I overheard your encounter with him a little while ago. Kim Jong Suk might seem like the bad guy to everyone but he is not as bad as people think"

"really? So, you think the fact that he has been trying to kill So Yi Jung is a good deed?" Ga Eul could not help but ask with annoyance in her voice

"I know. But it's all because he found out what happened between Yi Jung and I. Yi Jung wasn't aware of the fact that I was married, we started our affair two months after my husband went on a business trip. I felt lonely when my husband left me alone in those months, I just wanted to feel like I was desired. I wanted to feel the passion and sensuality which was lacking in my life during the period of Jong Suk's trip. I did not think that Jong Suk would find out, I was so stupid to even think that. But he found out"

Ga Eul's interest was piqued now as she watched Miranda's eyes pool with tears. But being herself, she just kept a stoic expression and let Miranda continue

 **Flashback to two months ago**

"honey, you are back" Miranda said as she tried to welcome her husband back but the latter just ignored her and said

"come to my study now"

She rolled her wedding ring nervously on her finger ' _could he have found out?_ _There is no way he would have found out, I always went out in disguise. Maybe he is just angry over a bad deal. But, he never treats me like this, never'_

She willed herself to enter the study and found Jong Suk with his chair backing the door.

"honey, I am here now" she said shakily

He slowly turned his chair to face her and her eyes widened at what she saw. Her husband was holding a gun on one hand, and pictures of her intimate moments with Yi Jung on the other hand.

As she saw him stand up from the chair with the gun and pictures in his hand, she could not help but stutter

"honey I...well…I can explain…that is…" by now she was shaking with fear and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"you had an affair with So Yi Jung?" he asked firmly but she said nothing and just kept crying. This annoyed Jong Suk more and he screamed

"did you or did you not have an affair with that man? Answer me right now"

She shook and said "yes I did"

"was it because you were lonely? Because I was away?" he asked again

she barely nodded her head as fresh tears came running down.

"did he know you were married?"

She shook her head.

"then it was my fault then. I led you straight to his arms because I left you to go on a trip, right? He took advantage of the fact that I was away to use you like he uses his other girls, right?"

She shook her head but Jong Suk continued his rant "he used you but it was my fault as well. But you also used him to satisfy your pleasure. You used him, he used you, and I let him use you. So, at the end of the day, this story revolves around the three of us"

Jong Suk slowly made his way towards her and she instinctively took a step backward until her back hit the door. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She guessed Jong Suk asked one of his men to lock the door from outside when she comes into his study.

The tears were flowing faster now and she looked at her husband who was still coming towards her, she looked downwards, expecting her imminent death.

Hence, she was surprised when she felt something cool being placed on her palm. She looked up to find Jong Suk placing the gun in her hand and raising her hand to his chest. Her eyes widened in surprise

"what are_" but she was not able to finish as he said

"as I said, this story revolves around the three of us but it will end with only one of us. There are two options now. One, is that you use that gun in your hand to kill me then you can live freely with whomever you want, and two, is that I will kill So Yi Jung so that the stain in our relationship would be gone. The choice is yours. Would you save me or him?"

Miranda was confused and she looked at Jong Suk with tears in her eyes and said "you said it revolves around the three of us and would end with just one of us. So how come there are just two options. I am also at fault here, I went to that man to satisfy my pleasures so I should die as well. I have failed you, I have failed our marriage, so kill me instead" she gained more confidence now so, she repeated in a louder voice

"just kill me, I am the one who really deserves to die. Just kill me" she was hitting his chest as she spoke and Jong Suk suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried loudly. He pulled away from the hug and lifted her chin so she could face him

"I can't kill you. I can never harm you because I love you. I should kill you right now and right here but I know if I kill you, I would be killing myself as well"

Miranda's eyes welled up with tears at her husband's words, she never imagined that he loved her that much. She wrapped her arms around him again and was about to sigh in relief when she heard him say

"but my love won't be enough to erase this stain that has been created in our relationship. That So Yi Jung is the stain in our relationship. As long as he is alive, that stain will remain. Hence, I have to kill him, I must kill him, only then, can this relationship be pure again, clean of the filth of that bastard"

He kissed her forehead and dug his hands into her hair "I will get rid of him, and you will be mine forever. You love me, right?'

She nodded and he smiled.

 **End of flashback**

Ga Eul took about 30 seconds to digest this piece of information from Miranda.

"you seem to love him as much as you fear him, so aren't you scared to talk to me right here in his house?"

Miranda smiled slightly before saying "this area of the house has no CCTV, so I purposely came to meet you here so I could talk to you"

"but why did you have to tell me all this? I mean there is no need to tell me all this, so why did you come to find me just to tell me" Ga Eul asked genuinely curious

"it's just because…well it's because I want you to understand my Jong Suk a little. I don't want him to get hurt. No matter what he has done as a Mafia leader, he is still my husband, I can't lose him"

Ga Eul could see the sincerity in the woman's eyes as she begged for her husband's life

"I don't care about what he has done as a mafia leader in the past or at present, all I want is for Yi Jung to be safe. So, you convince your husband to stay away from So Yi Jung. Can you do that?" Ga Eul asked staring pointedly at the woman who was probably about 2-3 years older than her

"welI…I…I" Miranda stuttered

"you can't do it right? I knew it. So, let me do it my way. Now if you'll excuse me" she said before walking away from Jong Suk's wife

As she left she could not help but think ' _so that_ _man is capable of loving someone._ _Who knows, this Miranda might be of some use in the future. What are you thinking Ga Eul, snap out of it, you don't use such under-handed tricks, you fight your enemy head on. But still, just in case, she could be a last resort resolution. Aish, what am I saying, really'_

She sighed when she finally left Jong Suk's house and got into her car. She did not know how, but she knew she would have to put an end to Kim Jong Suk. She just knew. She sighed and sped off with one last glance at Jong Suk's mansion

Ga Eul smiled as she greeted one of the maids. She had grown fond of them and she even sits to converse with them sometimes.

"where is Yi Jung?" she asked one of the maids

"well he is receiving a business call in the garden"

"oh ok. Thanks." she said with a smile

She was glad Yi Jung was in the garden now. She just wanted to relax her mind now. And she knew just the perfect thing to help get her mind off things.

She set the music to Ciara's 'level up' and started dancing. She danced like there was no tomorrow, she just let the music control her mind, and her body followed suit. Unknown to her there was someone watching her.

Yi Jung had finished his call and was surprised to hear music upstairs. He went up to find Ga Eul dancing like a pro and he was wowed. Her dance in New Caledonia was just a teaser of her capabilities. He did not know when he pulled out his phone and started videoing her.

He knew she would not notice because she was in her own world, it was just her and the music which controlled her body. He watched in amazement until she finished the song.

He clapped his hands and that was when she noticed him and she smiled

"I feel like the luckiest guy alive. My girlfriend just made Ciara seem like a kindergartener in dancing" he commented as he went to wrap his arms around her waist

"well, you are pretty fortunate for having such an awesome girlfriend" she said as she flipped her hair dramatically which made him chuckle

"I know already, that's why I have given her the privilege of being the girlfriend to an awesome guy like myself"

She laughed and playfully hit his shoulder "you and your ego"

Yi Jung smiled but his face became more serious now as he said

"Ga Eul-yang, you are so talented, won't you go ahead to pursue dancing?"

"well" she said

"what?" he asked looking into her eyes

"when the time comes, I would think about that so let's drop this topic for now ok? What do you say if we play a video game, I feel like beating you again in gaming" she said with a smile which seemed forced

Yi Jung knew she wanted to avoid the topic but he just chose to follow along with her. When she is ready, she would discuss the topic with him. He smiled and ruffled her hair

"I just let you win last time. No pity this time" he said in a mock-serious face and they both laughed

"so, if I win I get a to kiss you till whenever I want. And if you win, you get to kiss me till whenever I want" he said which earned him a playful punch on the stomach from Ga Eul

"yah, you are so perverted. What sort of stake is that?"

"perverted? Well I am only perverted with my girlfriend after all. I could even demonstrate some of those perverted thoughts right here, we have all we need, a bed, you, me, right here" he said huskily and Ga eul turned red before screaming

"yah So Yi Jung better remove such thoughts before I beat it out of you"

Yi Jung chuckled and smiled before saying "you have already beaten me in the game of love, now I am yours and yours alone, lost in your spell"

Ga Eul smiled but still said "quit being Romeo already"

"but you like it don't you, it makes you blush like you are doing right now" he said smiling

Ga Eul's immediately got on the defensive and said "who is blushing?"

And he could not help but laugh as he watched her red cheeks and even she laughed too before saying

"ok I do like it. Now go on, I will be in the gaming room in 10 minutes" she said and he nodded and kissed her forehead.

He left the room and went into his own room, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts till he got to a particular number

"yes Tim, how have you been"

 _silence_

"oh no, of course I think of you"

 _silence_

"so, how is work?"

 _silence_

"oh yes. But then, when do you they start sending applications to join your dancing school?"

 _silence_

"I am interested because I already have an applicant"

 _silence_

"well I don't think you would feel that way when you see the video I would send to you. I assure you she is very good"

 _silence_

"ok, I will send the video and other details"

 _silence_

"of course, thanks man. Yes, I know you won't be the only one to judge, but I am sure the others would be blown away"

 _silence_

"ok. And by the way, your choreography for that Chris Brown's music video was amazing"

 _silence_

"yeah totally. Ok bye then"

Yi Jung lay on his bed and said to himself with a smile

"Ga Eul-yang, I won't let you give up on your dream, I would make sure to protect and fulfill your dream because you deserve that and more"

He smiled as he forwarded the video to Tim before heading to the game room to meet his Ga Eul.

 **a/n: so how was it? this chapter was quite serious but I wanted to give some background into the life of other characters as well. So, what do you guys think about Yi Jung wanting to help Ga Eul get into a dancing school with a big-shot choreographer? How sweet is that? Keep the reviews coming in guys. Love you all.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 17**

"yay, I won again" Ga Eul screamed as she ran around the gaming room and the maids cheered.

"don't be so excited my dearest Ga Eul-yang. This time the score was 7 to 8, but next time, I won't let you win the tie-breaker round so easily"

"aish, stop being such a bad loser already. Don't worry, I might just let you win next time" she said teasingly and he just huffed before an evil smirk found its way to his lips

"why do you have that kind of smile?" she asked as she looked at him with those doe eyes of hers

"well, well, it seems someone has forgotten the stakes of the game"

Ga Eul gulped hard and said "what stakes?"

"you know, the one about the kiss"

By now, her cheeks were stained with a pretty shade of pink. But, it seemed she wasn't the only one as the maids were blushing alongside her.

She willed herself to say "when did I agree to such a stake?"

"but you did not reject it either" he said as he twirled some of her hair in his hands.

"well…that was…you know…I…"

He could not help but laugh, she looked like a deer in headlights. He knew he had to grab this opportunity to tease her so he said "oh my, someone is so flustered that she can't even speak. It's good to know I have that effect on you Ga Eul-yang"

Ga Eul could not help but cringe at his ego. She knew she had to do something or he would tease her forever. She smiled to the maids and motioned for them to leave. They gave her thumbs up before leaving and she smiled. She stood up from her seat and went to Yi Jung's seat while smiling seductively. She cheered inwardly as she watched him gulp hard.

She sat on his lap while ensuring that her whole body was facing him, she saw him open his mouth to say something but she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. She then used her thumb to caress his lip before leaning close to his ear and saying

"do you really want to talk now Yi Jung-ah?"

She grinned in satisfaction when he shook his head, she traced kisses from his ear to his neck and she was thrilled to hear him elicit a small moan. He started kissing her neck as well and it felt so good.

She looked into his eyes and the passion and desire in them turned her on, she kissed him and he responded with equal intensity. Their tongues both battling for supremacy as Yi Jung slid his hand under her blouse.

She undid his buttons as well as they resumed their steamy make-out session. He placed his hands on her laps which were left exposed from her brown shorts while gently caressing it. She moaned as he caressed and kissed her.

They were both so lost in their world until they heard a string of awkward coughs. They both looked up to find the F3 and the girls.

Ga Eul just wished she could disappear and the blush in her face, did nothing to hide her mortification. The girls were blushing as well and the guys had different reactions.

Woo Bin was smirking, Ji Hoo was just looking at them with an awkward smile, and Jun Pyo just stared wide-eyed at them.

Ga Eul quickly came back to her senses and stood up from Yi Jung's lap while giving a mortified smile. But it seemed she was the only mortified one because Yi Jung exclaimed

"yah, you guys didn't even knock. Now you have totally ruined our moment"

' _damn you So Y Jung'_ she thought as she glared daggers at him. She made a mental note to strangle him later.

"well, we didn't know this was the scene that would welcome us" Ji Hoo said

"yeah, if we knew, we would have come earlier to watch the show" Woo Bin added and Ga Eul exclaimed

"Song Woo Bin!" which made everyone laugh

"that was some steamy stuff, Jan Di, you and I should do it that way sometimes" Jun Pyo said unashamedly and his girlfriend just turned red

"yah Jun Pyo, don't say stuff like that in front of our friends"

"why" the latter responded, still not getting his girlfriend's mortification. This just made the others chuckle

"aish, you are hopeless, let's go Ga Eul-ah, we girls need a time-out already" Jan Di said as she pulled Ga Eul's hand and scrambled out of the room.

Jae Kyung and So Eun followed them leaving just the guys.

"so, I see someone is getting really intense with his bodyguard" Ji Hoo teased and Yi Jung just threw him a playful glare

"so, are you guys dating now?" Woo Bin asked and Yi Jung nodded which earned him taps on the back from his friends

"you know every day since I met her seems beautiful. This house has become full of life, my life has become brighter. I really love her a lot" Yi Jung said with a big smile on his face

"woah, love oh love" Woo Bin teased and the others laughed

"but what about Kim Jong Suk, he is still in the way. That man won't rest till he destroys you" Jun Pyo was surprisingly the voice of reason today, and everyone could not help but nod in agreement with him.

"well, I have done my findings. From what is have found out, I think Kim Jong Suk does human trafficking"

"human trafficking?" the F3 chorused

"yes, a bus full of teenagers of about 15-17 left from one of his clubs last week but my men were unable to trace the location of the bus"

"that man really is cheap" Ji Hoo said obviously angry

"so, how does knowing this help us?" Yi Jung asked

Woo Bin smiled a bit before saying "well, if we are able to find the location he keeps the children, we would be able to take him to court. We just need enough proof of his involvement in it, I am sure even his connections wouldn't save him from the law"

"yes, I have access to some of the best prosecutors who have sentenced men even more powerful than him to jail. If we can find the proof, we can definitely put him behind bars" Jun Pyo said

Yi Jung nodded slowly but still asked "so how would we get this proof?"

"I don't want to pit my men directly against Jong Suk's men. You know how confrontations between two mafia organizations turn out. So, I can't resort to using violence to get the proof" Woo Bin said his expression faltered. He hated being unable to do anything even when he wanted to.

Ji Hoo noticing the somber mood that has fallen on the room said "let's all relax, I am sure we would figure something out soon"

"if only we had a spy among Jong Suk's men" Woo Bin said

"you tried sending one before, right? That man is just too smart for that"

"yes, you are right Ji Hoo, he is too smart to fall for such tricks"

"ok, enough serious talk, let's just enjoy the moment, it's been forever since we had a bro night" Jun Pyo said and the others could not help but smile and nod in agreement.

Jun Pyo started telling them of the engagement party plans he and Jan Di were making. They laughed as they listened to how the couple bickered over even the littlest party preparations.

Ga Eul looked at her hands as she turned from the gaming room. She forgot her phone in the room and she had promised to show the girls some pictures. She excused herself to go take the phone and was surprised to hear the conversation between the guys. She wanted to barge in to take the phone but the mention of Kim Jong Suk stopped her in her tracks.

As she walked away from the room, she could not help but remember Woo Bin's words _'if only we had a spy among Jong Suk's m_ en'

She thought of the words over and over and over again. She was still lost in her thought when she heard So Eun ask "Ga Eul-ah, did you get the phone?"

She shook her head and came to sit with the girls "the guys were in a deep conversation, I didn't want to intrude" she explained as he took her seat

"well, your boyfriend is there, so it wouldn't be intruding" Jan Di said with a wink

"and we might even be the one intruding, for all we know, you might just end up becoming Mrs So and this house and everything in it will be yours as well" So Eun teased

Ga Eul could not help but blush at her friends' comments

"what Mrs So? Do you guys think Yi Jung is that serious about me?"

"are you crazy girl? That guy loves you a lot. We have never seen him so loyal and devoted to anyone or anything apart from his pottery"

Ga Eul could not help but agree with what Jae Kyung said. Yi Jung truly loved her and she knew it. She was certain more than ever now that she needs to do something to help him get rid of his lethal enemy, Kim Jong Suk.

"what are you so lost in thought about?" she heard Jan Di ask.

She quickly pulled off a smile and said "nothing Jan Di-ah. Anyway, how is your engagement party preparation going?"

She was glad her tactic worked because Jan Di and the girls immediately got into a conversation on large event preparations. Jan Di kept going on and on and Ga Eul just kept nodding even though she wasn't really listening.

The gang soon left the So mansion 3 hours later. Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul looking lost minutes after they left.

"what exactly is this pretty lady thinking about?" he asked with a smile

Ga Eul's attention finally returned to him and she smiled before saying "you"

He was surprised she said that, Ga Eul would usually say something silly or just laugh. But still, it was a pleasant surprise. He smiled and pinched her cheeks before saying

"look who is becoming Juliet" and his comment earned him a playful hit on the shoulder

He just laughed and said "now that I think about it Ga Eul-yang, we still haven't gone on a normal couple's date. Let's go on a date Ga Eul-yang"

Ga Eul could not help but smile at Yi Jung's sincerity, still, she decided to play around a bit. So, she said

"I will think about it and maybe look for a way to fit it into my schedule"

She struggled not to laugh as she watched Yi Jung's expression. She could not help it anymore, and she burst out laughing. He finally realized what she was doing and he smiled evilly before grabbing her in his arms and tickling her.

She laughed as he tickled her stomach and he laughed alongside her. she struggled to also tickle him too and they were both laughing like maniacs. They landed on the couch with Ga Eul resting on his chest. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and she blushed which made him chuckle.

She punched his shoulder and he laughed. But then his face suddenly became serious as he said "Ga Eul-yang, don't ever leave me"

She became wide-eyed as she looked at him but he simply smiled and continued "since you came, everything has become brighter to me because you are my light. I love you"

She felt her eyes getting wet so she quickly covered it up by saying jokingly

"aish, you sound like a groom on the altar"

"then you are my bride" he replied and gave a sly smile before adding "my blushing bride"

"who is blushing? And who says I want to be your bride"

"yah, then whose bride would you be?" he questioned with a smile

She shrugged but Yi Jung was having none of it

"yah, Chu Ga Eul, are you two-timing?"

Ga Eul could not help but smile inwardly at Yi Jung's pettiness. But still, petty Yi Jung was her favorite Yi Jung.

Ga Eul woke up the next morning more determined than she has ever been in her life. She told Yi Jung she was going off to meet with some new recruits in her dad's company.

She could not help but feel guilty when Yi Jung told her he trusted her and there was no need to keep explaining where she was going. She consoled herself with the thought that it was all for his own good.

As she parked the black Audi which Yi Jung had handed to her for her personal use, she spotted just the person she wanted to see.

She waved at him as she entered the café and he smiled before rising up to greet her with a hug.

"hey look who is all grown up now" the man she hugged commented with a smile

She pulled back and laughed before saying "hey, I wasn't so little then"

The man just laughed and said "so, how is being a human body shield going?"

"well fine, it's really nice" she answered

He gave a mischievous smile before saying "I know it'd be nice, after all, when your boss is also your boyfriend, one wouldn't expect anything less"

Ga Eul could not help but blush at his comment and the latter chuckled

"who knew a day would come when I would see Chu Ga Eul blushing like a girl. The power of love really is something else" he added with a smile

"aish, seriously. I see dad has let you in on things, right? Anyway, I don't think I am the only one who got affected by the power of love Hyung" she said with a wink and man named Hee Chul just smiled shyly

"oh my, is this Hyung blushing, I should totally take a picture now" she teased

"ok fine, the power of love did touch me" he admitted shyly and Ga Eul whistled before saying

"no, it consumed you. I mean you were the deadliest fighter of then, that's why they called you 'scorpion' but now you are a cop? Now that's love right there"

Hee Chul just shrugged with a smile "well, what can I say, I couldn't continue living in such a way. You know after you left China, I met her soon after. She reminded me of you when you first came to China at 14. You were so innocent, so pure"

"yah, am I guilty now?" she playfully retorted and Jong Suk just chuckled.

"so, how is it like being a cop?"

"well sometimes I just want to strangle some criminals but then, there is this thing called rules and regulations"

Ga Eul could not help but laugh. She still couldn't believe this was Gong Hee Chul. When her dad pulled her out of middle school, he sent her off to China to be trained by an ex special forces soldier who then became an illegal arms dealer named Xen.

Her father had insisted that Xen train her because of his great skills when it comes to fighting. But Xen was more than just an arms dealer, he also trained assassins of which Hee Chul was one. Hee Chul was five years older than her and had treated her like a younger sister then. He would insist she call him 'Oppa' which is what a girl should address her older brother as. But she always called him 'Hyung' instead which is what a boy should address his brother as. He would tease her for acting like a boy rather than a girl. They would fight over silly things many times, despite being a trained assassin, he would become a totally different person with her; playful and vibrant. He was the older brother she never had.

"so, what is the matter now Ga Eul-ah, you suddenly remember me after all this time"

"well, well, don't put the blame on me. you just got transferred to Seoul"

Hee Chul just smiled and nodded in agreement. He said nothing else but just stared pointedly at her before finally saying

"whenever you fiddle with your key chain, it means you have something to say but don't know how to get it out"

Ga Eul chuckled and said "you still know me well" she paused a bit before saying "I need your help Hyung"

"10 million won for a murder of a high-class person and 5 million won for an average man"

"Hyung!" she exclaimed and he laughed

"I was just joking. That was in the past. Now, what is it, tell me"

"have you heard of Kim Jong Suk?" she asked

"who doesn't know that man. He runs one of the biggest mafia organizations in the country. He is just as powerful as the Song organization. But what do you have with that man?"

"he is the one after my Yi Jung's life"

"woah, now that's complicated"

"Hyung, I need your help as a cop. Word is that Jong Suk is engaged in human trafficking of teenage girls. Despite his position in society, this is still something that can make him go down once it is able to get to court. I plan on getting evidence to prove his involvement in the crime but still, I will need your help in arresting him"

Hee Chul was silent for about 30 seconds and by now, she was sure he would refuse to be part of such a thing. Not like she would blame him though, Kim Jong Suk was such a powerful man and if something should go wrong with her plan, he could do anything to Hee Chul and even to his family.

"Ga Eul, what are you asking me to do? You are telling me to against such a dangerous and powerful man? Do you know how dangerous this is?" he asked, his voice rising. Ga Eul could only keep her head low. Hence, she was surprised when she heard him laugh. So, she looked up at him wide-eyed

"you aren't angry?"

"why would I? Do you know how much I have missed danger? Ga Eul, you don't know how happy you have made me. All these jobs I have been handling these days are merely petty crimes, and now, you have given me such a great job. You are really the best" he said smiling

Ga Eul could not help but smile too. Hee Chul was crazy but in a good way

"thanks, Hyung you are the best, I don't know what I would have done without you"

He pinched her chees before jokingly saying "don't get emotional, I am doing this only for myself. If I am able to get that man, I would get a promotion for sure"

He added a wink and they both laughed.

A few minutes later, she hugged him goodbye before they both went their separate ways. She got into her car having one clear destination in mind.

"sir, we tried to stop her but_" Jong suk simply motioned for the man who was reporting o him to leave the room. At the moment, he was more interested in the girl who just barged into the room.

He smiled as he said "welcome back, miss Chu Ga Eul"

Ga Eul just gave a small smile before saying "your proposition from that day, is it still valid?"

Jong Suk's eyes widened as comprehension sunk in, but she quickly added "I want to be on your side Kim Jong Suk. No, that came out wrong, I need to be on your side"

Jong Suk smiled before saying "and why the change of heart?"

"what do you think? I realized you were right, money is all I want. And you have offered me that in abundance, then I would be a fool to reject it?" she answered staring straight into his eyes. Jong Suk never got tired of admiring her boldness. But still, something seemed off so he decided to ask

"and what about So Yi Jung? from what I see you both seem to share a close relationship"

She chuckled before saying "So Yi Jung? well I see you are quite smart though. That dummy So Yi Jung, he loves me"

Jong Suk's eyes widened at her statement. He wouldn't deny that he had sensed it from the way Yi Jung reacted when she got shot, and from the way he saved her from getting stabbed. But to hear it from Ga Eul was surprising. He then decided to go further by asking

"and what about you? Do you love him too?"

"love isn't for me Jong Suk. You said it yourself, people like you and me are only loyal to money. I would admit I found him appealing given that he is a super-rich chaebol. But then, I realized that his life can be taken from him anytime. But of course, I could protect him but the problem is, I don't want to keep protecting him. Do I only deserve to live and die a bodyguard? Don't I also deserve a fancy mansion of my own? What the heck, I am tired of the same old life"

Jong Suk looked at her and she stared right back at him. He smiled then said "that fire, I saw in you is already burning. This is how I want you to be Ga Eul, angry, very angry like you are now. Yes, I had that same anger in me at life, why must I always be the underdog? Why can't I be the boss? You have it in you Ga Eul, and that's all I need"

She said nothing but just smirked. He outstretched his hand and she looked at it for some seconds before taking it. He smiled as he shook it and said "congratulations on becoming my right-hand man"

She just gave a small smile and nodded. But inside she thought

' _step one, getting accepted by Kim Jong Suk is a success'_

"come, I will introduce you to some of my men" he said and she nodded and followed after him.

 **a/n: so how was it? The story is slowly approaching its end a so expect more drama. Also, thanks for all the reviews, please keep it coming in guys. Love you all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 18**

Yi Jung was getting worried with every passing second. He had been pacing back and forth in his room for about 30 seconds. He could not help but think maybe Jong Suk had been able to get to Ga Eul. She was still not back from her dad's company which she told him she would be going to earlier that morning.

He was about to call Woo Bin when he saw a very familiar Audi drive into the compound. He gave a smile of relief as he saw her get out of the car. She was about to enter the house when someone stopped her. Despite knowing the intentions of that person, Yi Jung was still trying to contain his jealous side. A part of him reminded him that she was his, and besides, sharing is caring. But still_

He knew he was super petty but he just decided to watch them from his room window.

Ga Eul guessed that Yi Jung would be all worried by now. She was already thinking of ways to appease him as she got out of the car. But as she was about to enter the house, she met with a teary-eyed Jun Ho who had a phone in his hand.

"Jun Ho-ah, what is the matter?" she asked genuinely concerned. But Jun Hp said nothing and just ran to hug her. She had to admit she was really surprised. She was friends with Jun Ho but they were never the hugging type of friends.

She heard him sniffle and she did the only thing she could think of; pat him gently on his back. He finally seemed to relax a bit and he pulled away with a shy smile and said

"I am sorry Ga Eul-ah, I just lost control of myself and I am not usually like this but I_"

Ga Eul cut him off from his rant by saying with a smile "ok Jun Ho-ah, relax ok? Now, tell me what happened slowly"

He nodded with a smile

"my sister is suffering from leukemia and she has been in the hospital for a year now"

"oh, I didn't know that, how is she now? Is she ok?"

"she is fine, no, she will be fine now Ga Eul-ah"

Ga Eul just looked at him confused so he continued

"a very nice man donated funds to help her get a better and more effective treatment. Now, the doctor says in no time, she would get better"

The smile on his face made Ga Eul light up with a smile as well as she said

"that's great news Jun ho-ah, it really is. That man who made that donation really is an angel"

Jun Ho nodded and smiled "I will be going to the hospital to break this news to her, I am sure she would be so thrilled" he said smiling

"yes, I am sure she would be. Send my greetings to her and maybe next time, I can go with you to see her. Well, if it'd be fine by you I mean" she said

Jun Ho just chuckled and said "are you serious Ga Eul-ah? of course it's ok by me? you can come anytime, she would even be very happy to see you"

Ga Eul could not help but smile excitedly at his response. She nodded and waved him bye before turning to go into the house. But his voice stopped her again

"Ga eul-ah, please say thank you to Mr So Yi Jung for me. He really is an angel" Jun Ho said smiling before he turned and headed to the direction of the gate.

Ga Eul could not help but wonder why Jun Ho said that. But she just shrugged and went inside. She greeted the maids and made jokes with them before heading upstairs. She stopped just in front of Yi Jung's room and knocked on his door.

"hey Yi Jung open up" she said surprised that he had still not opened the door. She was sure he was in because the maids told her he was in his room.

She chuckled when she heard him say from the other side of the door

"really? Are you sure? Don't you want to go back to hug Jun Ho for 40 seconds? You haven't even hugged me that long, I feel wronged"

She shook her head with a smile on her face and she went into the room to see him sitting on his bed.

"yah, did I say you should come in?" he asked while crossing his arms like a kid.

"aish, you can be so childish sometimes So Yi Jung. What exactly is the problem with me hugging my friend?"

"well, it's just…no problem…but you should also hug me like that! For long seconds"

Ga Eul chuckled and ruffled his hair which earned a smile from Yi Jung. But he still crossed his arms. So, she said

"aish, my boyfriend is so petty. But what to do? I still love him anyway"

And that did it, he suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and smiled excitedly while saying "oh my, is that your love confession to me? Come on, say it again, say it again Ga Eul-yang"

She feigned disinterest and said "no, you say it. I have said it today but you haven't. Ok, you say it, then I would say it again" she said smiling and he quickly responded

"I love you Ga Eul-yang. Now say yours"

She smiled and said "I know"

"ok, say yours now" he said as he crossed his legs expecting her confession

But Ga Eul just smirked and said "I don't want to"

"yah, Chu Ga eul, you really are so mean" he said in mock annoyance but he had a smile on his face

"Jun Ho's sister is suffering from leukemia. The doctor called him to say that a kind donor had given the necessary funds to help her get a good treatment and recover fast. He was so happy that he hugged me. Even I am really happy as well, he can finally get to see his sister getting all better. It's such a good thing"

Yi Jung just smiled and nodded so she went on

"that person that made the donation is really the best!"

"I know right, he totally is" Yi Jung said, the words were out of his mouth before he could even think. He smiled nervously and looked away.

Ga Eul sensed something was up and she had an idea what it was so, she decided to go on and confirm her suspicions

"you know, donors are usually old people who are at their dying beds and are filthily rich but have no one to hand their inheritance to. I am sure the person who made the donation is just another old man" she said casually but inside, she was just laughing hard as she watched Yi Jung's expression

"yah, he might just be a young man, you may never know" he retorted

She decided to pull on his strings some more by saying "yah, why are you so defensive, one might think you know who made the donation"

She smiled inwardly as she watched him divert his eyes to look anywhere but her while before saying

"what? Know him? I mean…well...uhm" he stuttered hopelessly

"well, I do know him" she said and Yi Jung became wide-eyed but he still managed to say

"since when? No, I mean how?"

She smirked and pulled him close to her before saying "since now. You are the donor"

Yi Jung's eyes widened but his expression changed to a smile and he pinched her cheeks "you are really the smartest" and she pretended to flip her hair which made him laugh

"but don't tell Jun Ho" he said

"well, he already knows" she answered smiling

"what? How come? But I told the hospital I wanted to be anonymous, did they dare go against me?" he asked

"I think he probably figured it out on his own. You know Jun Ho is very smart" she said with a mischievous smile

"I am also smart too" Yi Jung retorted and she could not help but chuckle.

"I know, you are the smartest" she said pecking his lips and he grinned like a kindergartener after receiving extra candy.

His face suddenly became serious as he said "Ga Eul-ah, there is something I have to tell you"

She could not help but feel worried as she saw his face. She cupped his face in her hands and asked "what is the matter Yi Jung-ah?"

He smiled and said "I am going to Sweden for a week to attend a very important art exhibition" he ruffled her hair before chuckling "you thought I wanted to say something serious right?"

She could not help but smile as well. Yi Jung just loved teasing her.

"so, you need to pack Ga Eul-yang, we leave tomorrow" he said

Her brain did a quick reel and she knew she had to do something now so she said "I can't" and Yi Jung stared confusedly at her before asking "why"

"well…uhm…I have to train the new recruits for my dad. I promised him, and this is to be their last week of training so I have to be the one to train them for him. I have promised my dad already but, I can cancel if you want me to. I will just feel bad for my dad though, but it's ok"

She could not help but think of when she became such a good liar, but at the moment, she was glad that her ability to lie came in handy because Yi Jung seemed thoughtful for some seconds before smiling and saying

"no, you should keep your promise. I would have other bodyguards there so don't worry about me. Truth be told, I just wanted to use this trip as an opportunity for us to go on dates in Sweden. Did you think I wanted you to go around being a human body shield? You are my woman and I will be the one doing the protecting not you. Ok?"

The sincerity in Yi Jung's eyes made Ga eul's heart melt and made her guilt increase. She felt tempted to even tell him the whole truth but she knew he would not allow her to go on with her plan if she tells him. So, she smiled and hugged him

Yi Jung smiled when he felt Ga Eul's warm body against his. He decided to tease her a bit so he said "it seems someone is missing them already"

He heard her chuckle and he smiled too.

"I would miss you" she suddenly said looking at him in the eye.

The sincerity in her eyes made him smile and say "me too. But I will video call you every day and every night. I promise you that"

She merely nodded with a smile but she suddenly became fiery as she looked at him menacingly while saying "don't even dare look at any Swedish girls, ok?"

Yi Jung chuckled and pinched her cheeks before saying "oh, it looks like someone is jealous"

She pretended to find the idea silly and scoffed "who is jealous?"

"you are" he said smiling

"no, I am not" she answered smiling as well

"you are"

"I am not"

And a string of 'you really are' and 'I am so not' followed.

He knew he would miss her a lot. He had no more doubts, once he returned, he would propose to her. He doesn't care how long he has known her for, all he knows is that he loves her and he can't imagine his life without her. Kim Jong Suk is probably still planning ways to destroy him, but he really doesn't care, as long as his Ga Eul was with him, he would have the strength to combat Jong Suk

Ga Eul had seen Yi Jung off to the airport. She felt like she was an actress in a movie who is about to part with her one true love. Trust Yi Jung not to let her off so easily. He had insisted she kiss him for the one week he would be away from her which of course resulted in their string of smooches at the airport.

He managed to steal one more kiss before he went off to board his flight which just made her smile foolishly.

She saw a message on her phone which read ' **club Red fox, 9pm tonight- Kim Jong** **Suk'**

She looked at the message again before driving off. At least she could get some rest before then. She knew she and a tough fight to put up with, the least she could do, is rest.

Ga Eul looked around as she entered the club which was filled with the usual scantily dressed girls, and men who were lusting after them. She looked around for any sign of Jong Suk but found none. She was wondering what to do when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned to find the same man whom she fought with during the attack on Yi Jung after they returned from New Caledonia. She had labelled the man as 'knife scar' in her head.

The man definitely remembered her as well because he welcomed her with a grunt before saying "come with me. the boss is waiting for you"

She nodded and followed him. Knife scar suddenly said "I see you have switched sides, that's a pity because I was planning on chopping your head off the next time I confront you"

Ga Eul smirked and said "chop my head off? Wow, isn't that a big dream because last I remember, you scampered off like a scared little puppy after I put you at a chokehold. Anyway, how is your neck, that hold must have left quite a mark. Tell me, did you visit a good dermatologist? He must have recommended quite a good cream to help clear it"

The man glared at her and said in his best menacing voice "you seem to know how to run your tongue. But you better learn to control it before I cut it off. You are in my den and here, I am one of the best and most valued fighters. So, you better start seeking for ways to not cross paths with me"

"oh my, I am so scared" she said sarcastically and she knew the man could kill her right then and there if he was able to because he looked at her with scorn. She decided to rub salt on his wounds so she continued

"I don't know what you were in the past but now, I am the one who would be running things around here. So, MR valued fighter, you better try looking for ways to appease me or I will get your head served on a platter, got that?" she smirked and entered the basement which he had been leading her to.

The room was dimly lit but she could make out different figures in black. A man was seated on a throne-like chair and she guessed it was Jong Suk. She suddenly heard his voice as he said

"welcome miss Ga Eul"

Ga Eul just gave a stiff nod as she examined her surroundings.

Jong Suk chuckled and I said "I bet you are curious about who these people are, right miss Ga Eul? Well, they are also just as curious to know who you are as well"

The lights suddenly switched to much brighter lights and Jong Suk stood up from his chair and walked towards her. She looked at him unflinching and he smiled before taking her hand and leading her to the middle of the room. He let go of her hand and looked at the people in the room who Ga Eul could see well. She could see that the organization was male-dominated, but she could make out about 3 females.

Jong Suk after his seemingly endless looking around then said "you all have been with me and you know that I take this organization seriously. I would not accept any form of betrayal because as you know, betrayal equals death here. I punish disloyalty and reward loyalty. Today, I present to you my latest finding, Chu Ga Eul"

Jong Suk paused for dramatic effect and he smiled knowing he had piqued the interest of his men. So, he continued

"some of you might know her as being the bodyguard to So Yi Jung but today, she has chosen to stand on our side, she has realized that being with us is of a much greater advantage. She would help to take this organization to even greater heights. She is skilled and fierce. That is why today, I have decided to make her my right-hand man. From now on, Chu Ga Eul will be next in command to me. Does anyone have any objection to what I have said?"

"well...sir…actually…" Ga Eul turned her head alongside Jong Suk to trace the owner of the voice.

She smirked when she saw it was knife scar.

"what is it? Go ahead, tell me" Jong Suk said staring pointedly at Knife scar. The latter nodded and said

"boss, I dare not object to your decision but then, I just feel that she needs to go through the same process we all did. Which is to fight with one of our good fighters here. You know it is done so she could prove her worth in front of us"

Jong Suk chuckled and said "you want her to fight with one of our best fighters here?"

He laughed like knife scar said the lamest thing in the world and Ga Eul tried her best to hide a smile.

"Ga Eul does not have to go through that process because I myself have seen that she is worth more than 10 of our good fighters. To ask her to condescend so low as fighting to prove herself, is not just insulting to her, but to me who picked her as well. Is that taken?" he asked looking at Knife scar who nodded fearfully.

Jong Suk could not believe the guts of that knife scar _'he ran away like a scared_ _child when she dealt with him, and he is here talking about proving her worth. What a fool! I am glad Ga Eul is here now to replace fools like these'_ he thought to himself as the stared at the man.

He was about to say something to the others but Ga Eul's voice stopped him

"I would do it, I would fight one of your best fighters" he watched as she looked from one of his men, to another. He smiled, this girl was just too amazing.

He watched her as she continued speaking, her voice firm and clear "I do not wish to have any preferential treatment here. I always like to earn whatever I possess. Whatever position I should take, should be of my own merit. And, if fighting is the normal process in proving one's self here, then I shall fight. I don't want you all to see me as an outsider, I want to be one of you so to do that, I need you to welcome me of your own accord" she looked at Jong Suk and he nodded in approval

He faced his men and said "Ga Eul has accepted the challenge but I find it insulting that she fights one of our best men. Rather, she would fight with 5 of our best men. So, listen up, Lee, Ling, Fei, Spider and Jamie, you would fight with her"

The afore-mentioned five simply nodded and stepped into the center of the room. Ga Eul seeing them, also stepped into the center as well.

He said "let the games begin" and immediately, the five of them jumped into attack mode.

Jong Suk watched impressed as she flung Jamie over her shoulder while dodging a blow from Spider, she kicked Lee in the guts and used Ling to pin Spider to a wall. Jamie tried to twist her arm put Ga Eul skillfully pulled her arm away and kicked her leg which made Jamie fall like a bag of potatoes.

Fei approached her and they both traded punches. But of course, Ga Eul had the upper hand, she grabbed Fei and flung her over her shoulder but the latter was quick to stand up. She tried to attack Ga Eul but the latter was quick to hold her hand which was directed to Ga Eul's stomach and she flung Fei to the floor.

Fei just stared at Ga Eul wide-eyed and said "it's impossible for you to be able to stop that move except you were trained by Xen"

Ga Eul just smirked and said "what do you think?"

She held out a hand to Fei who was still sprawled on the floor. Fei looked at it for a few seconds before smiling and taking it.

Jong Suk smiled as he watched them before saying "tonight, you all have seen Ga Eul not just prove herself as a fighter, but also as a sister. Ga Eul, my days of addressing you as 'miss Ga Eul' are over but from now on, you would just be Ga Eul to me and also to the rest of us here. You have become one of us, a sister to us, and these people here, are your brothers and sisters. So, everyone, do welcome Ga Eul"

Everyone in the room cheered and whistled and Ga Eul just smiled.

"so, everyone, come on, let's celebrate our new member" Fei said with a smile and everyone cheered again.

Ga Eul let herself be carried by the members of the organization as she thought ' _phase two, get accepted by his organization is a success'_

Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, Ga Eul returned to her apartment. She had thought it would be wise to stay here for the week to avoid suspicion. She knew the staff at Yi Jung's place would be curious about her late-night entries which came with being a member of Jong Suk's organization.

She knew Yi Jung asked Woo Bin's men to follow her because of his earnest desire to keep her safe which she found sweet, but also burdensome. She had succeeded in breaking away from their tail all through the day. She was an expert at dodging those who attempts to tail her. So, thankfully she was still safe from being found out.

She had to admit that the company of Jong Suk's men was quite interesting. Fei had been really nice to her and the fact that Ga Eul received training from Xen as well, made Fei like her even more. She even admitted to Ga Eul that she was not a really good fighter and she trained with Xen for 6 months only, but she managed to master that one move from Xen which made her stand out from many of her peers.

Ga Eul could not help but think of how they could have been really good friends if it weren't for the circumstances. She still hasn't forgotten her real reason for joining the organization.

As she lay on the bed, she remembered the conversation she had with Jong Suk a few hours earlier.

 **Flashback**

Jong Suk had asked Ga Eul to see him just before she left the celebrations. She went to see him in his office which was located at the left wing of the club. As she entered the room, he smiled and gestured she have seat.

"Ga Eul, hope you haven't forgotten about our major mission for now, So Yi Jung"

She tried to pull off a smirk and said "how can I?"

Jong Suk smirked as well and handed her some pictures which showed her kissing Yi Jung in the airport.

"you both seemed really intimate, it seemed as if you could sleep together right there and then if it weren't an airport"

She knew what he was trying to say so she smiled and said "well sir, if there is one thing that guy is good at apart from pottery, it's being a super good kisser. Don't blame a girl for having her fun"

Jong Suk chuckled and nodded before saying "well, if you say so. But why didn't you tell me he is going on a trip?" you should be reporting his activities to me

"well I found out late myself, and besides, I thought it wasn't important. I mean what difference does it make if that idiot travels for a week? He would still come back to face his end"

She was surprised at the coldness in her voice as she spoke, but she knew from the smile on Jong Suk's face that he liked her attitude.

He nodded and said "fine then, one week and I would get rid of that thorn in my flesh for good"

She nodded and he gestured that she could leave.

 **End of flashback**

Ga Eul sighed and switched on her phone and saw a thousand messages from Yi Jung all related to her missing the video call which he planned to give her.

She dialed his number and wondered if he would even pick up, but after 3 rings, he did pick up.

"hello Ga Eul-yang, are you okay? Why did you switch off your phone? I was going crazy and Woo Bin said his men lost your car, butler Lee said you moved out of the house for the week. So Eun, Jan Di and Jae Kyung said they also couldn't get through to you as well. Tell me, what happened, have you eaten, have_"

She could not help but chuckle. Yi Jung was just too sweet even when he doesn't know he is being sweet.

"yah, Chu Ga Eul, are you actually laughing right now? I was worried sick"

Ga Eul felt her poor little heart melt into a puddle in her chest. She smiled as she listened to his concerned voice.

"I am sorry Yi Jung-ah, I was just so caught up in work. These new trainees really do not learn fast so I had to look for ways to make it easier for them. I am sorry I missed the video call okay? Would you forgive me, would you?" she said in the cutest voice she could muster and she knew Yi Jung was grinning stupidly on the other line as he said

"fine, since you sound like you might die if I say no"

They both laughed their way through the conversation. He told her about the exhibition, teased her by telling her of the really hot ladies that came to ask for his autograph, and all the rest. They talked of Jan Di and Jun Pyo's engagement party preparations as well and it all ended with 'I love you' and 'I miss you'

The call ended 30 minutes later after Ga Eul insisted that she had to sleep in preparation for work the next day. She smiled as the call ended. She went through her phone and opened a picture of she and Yi Jung. She zoomed in on him and kissed the screen.

' _in these seven days Yi Jung-ah, I will make sure to find evidence against Kim Jong Suk. Then we can be together with no lies and no secrets'_

With this thought, she succumbed to her sleepy eyes.

 **a/n: so how was it? what do you think will happen now that Ga Eul has officially become a part of Jong Suk's organization? Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming in. Love you all**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 19**

Jae Kyung smiled as she spotted something on the clothes rack. She moved closer and smiled as she pulled it out of the rack

"so, what do you girls think of this?" and the others looked at the gold gown she held in her hand, star-struck

So Eun was the first to comment "it's so beautiful, it's like a dream"

"Jae Kyung-ah, it's perfect" Ga Eul added brightly

"aish, Ha Jae Kyung, do you want to outshine the bride? It's just so pretty" Jan Di said in mock annoyance and the others laughed

"well Jan Di-ah no one can outshine you on that day. And besides, the one who would be attempting to outshine you isn't me" Jae Kyung said with a smirk, and the others just looked at her confused, so, she decided to pull them out of their confusion

"this gown isn't for me, it's for Ga Eul" she added

"me? but why?" Ga Eul asked looking even more confused

"well, because it suits you well, the color would definitely look good on you. Of course, anything looks good on me, but this gown will definitely look better on you"

"yes, Jae Kyung is totally right, this gown would look great on you. Besides, I am sure Yi Jung would not be able to control himself when he sees you in this dress" So Eun added with a wink and Ga Eul just flushed a cute shade of pink while the girls laughed

"aish, you girls are the worst really" Ga eul retorted with a smile and the girls just laughed more

Jae Kyung decided to help her friend out so she said "ok, enough already girls, we don't want Ga Eul to blush any more than this. Besides, making her blush is not our job but Yi Jung's" she smirked as she saw the playful glare Ga Eul threw her way before adding

"ok, here Ga Eul-ah, go try on the dress" she handed the dress to Ga Eul who hurriedly fled to the changing room.

"so, the only one who still hasn't gotten a dress is you Jae Kyung-ah" So Eun commented and Jan Di just smirked before saying

"let it be So Eun-ah, Jae Kyung is probably looking for a killer dress for her prince Song" and Jae Kyung could not help but blush while the other two laughed

"aish, Ga Eul was right, you girls are the worst. I am off now" she said as she pretended to storm off. But So Eun's voice stopped her

"to where? To find the killer dress"

"not yet, I would need your help to find it. After all, you found a dress that would make Ji Hoo go crazy, so your fashion tips would be useful" she retorted with a wink and So Eun gave her a playful glare before she smiled.

"I am just going to check on Ga Eul. She might need help in trying on the dress" she said before going off and the girls nodded and smiled in understanding.

Jae Kyung was about to knock on the door of the changing room to know if Ga Eul was in there, when she heard something that made her stop.

"yes boss, I understand, I would be there"

The voice was unmistakably Ga Eul's. She decided to just go ahead to knock the door when the door swung open and a wide-eyed Ga Eul was revealed

Jae Kyung was no psychologist but she knew Ga Eul was shocked to see her standing in front of the door. Ga Eul finally managed to pull off a relaxed smile and said

"Jae Kyung-ah, you are here. I was just coming out to look for you, I need your help in fixing these hooks on the dress"

Jae Kyung just nodded and smiled, she wanted to fix the hooks when something caught her eye

"Ga Eul-ah, when did you get this bruise on your arm? It looks fresh" she commented as she looked at the bruise which was still fresh on Ga Eul's arm. Ga Eul had worn a long sleeve shirt so it was covered before, but now that she was wearing this off-the-shoulder gown, the bruise was quite exposed.

She watched as Ga Eul fiddled with her key chain before saying

"well, it's from training. You know I am training the new recruits in my dad's company now, so it can get pretty rough"

"you mean a set of beginners did this to you?" Jae Kyung asked looking visibly surprised at what Ga Eul said. But Ga Eul just laughed it off and said

"don't look so surprised Jae Kyung-ah, beginners are usually so full of energy and they can get a little messy sometimes. But it's nothing, it's just a small bruise, it would heal soon"

She merely nodded to what Ga Eul said and went ahead to start fixing the hooks. But she could not help but feel like something was off. So, she said "you were talking to someone on the phone when I came, and you were calling the person 'boss.' Don't tell me you have started calling Yi Jung 'boss'"

She felt Ga Eul stiffen a bit before she said "Yi Jung? Please don't make me laugh Jae Kyung-ah. it was my father. He was asking me to report to him soon about the progress of the new recruits, that's all"

Jae Kyung suddenly felt so foolish for doubting her friend, she smiled and said "sorry Ga Eul-ah, I am such a nosy thing, aren't I?"

Ga Eul just laughed and said "I know, but this nosy thing is still my friend. So, lets go get you a dress"

Jae Kyung smiled and nodded. Ga Eul was her friend and she was a good person

' _she can't be hiding anything from me. I trust her completely'_

With this thought in mind, Jae Kyung intertwined her hands with Ga Eul as they went to join their other friends to continue their shopping.

The men in Jong Suk's mansion bowed in greeting as she entered. She had left immediately after her shopping with the girls while giving the excuse of going to work. She looked at one of the men who seemed like he was in his late thirties, unable to contain her curiosity she asked

"why do you bow to me? You are definitely older than me so I should be the one bowing in greeting. So, why are you bowing to instead?"

The man said in a robotical voice "you are second-in-command to the boss, hence that makes you superior to us. It is disrespect if we do not regard you with the same respect as we would the boss"

She nodded and headed inside the house, the men asked no questions and they all just bowed to her as she passed by them. She had to admit that for the first time in her life, she felt important and on top of the world. She felt powerful and that terrified her, because she wasn't one to desire power but now here was, enjoying it.

' _get a grip of yourself Chu Ga Eul. This is just acting remember?'_

She kept this mental recitation as she walked past the men who held her in reverence. She got to Jong Suk's office but before she could knock, he said "come in Ga Eul"

She entered his office and bowed to him while he just smiled and nodded. "so, Ga Eul, how did you like the treatment you received on entering the mansion"

She understood what he meant so she said "it was nice boss"

He smiled looking satisfied by her answer. He gestured for her to take a seat which she did. He looked at her for some seconds before saying

"it must have been nice, I was watching you from the CCTV and I saw you enjoyed it. This is just a glimpse of how your future will be. I told you we are of the same kind, the desire for power runs deeply in us"

Ga Eul just nodded and said "yes boss"

"so, so far, what do you think of the organization?" he questioned her as he relaxed on his seat and scrutinized her.

"it is highly organized, that much I know. But there is one thing that baffles me"

She knew she had caught his attention because he sat upright and asked "what is it?"

' _this is it Ga Eul, it's now or never'_ she mentally said to herself'

She looked him in the eye as he said "well boss, apart from having skilled fighters who could also substitute for assassins, having a chain of clubs, what other thing do you do? I mean, you are Kim Jong Suk, many people shiver with just the mention of your name. You do have power, that much I know, but being the leader of a mafia organization, one would think you would be into more dealings than you actually are. So, I am just wondering, is it just the fighters and the clubs? Nothing else? It just seems, I don't know…well, too mediocre for a person of your repute"

She saw Jong Suk's eye widen at her last statement and she knew she had struck a chord. She looked at his expressionless face which just stared blankly at her for a few seconds before he erupted into a loud laughter.

She tried not to look at him like he was crazy even if she thought so. He finally calmed down and said

"that's why I like you Ga Eul. You always say what is on your mind without any fear. Well, I must say that you are quite observant. This really is a big and powerful organization, we deal in more than the things that we mention. Tomorrow night at 8pm, I will introduce you to one of our ventures"

Ga Eul knew she had to do something to ensure she gets what she wants so she smirked and said "what is it boss, drugs?"

"yes, we deal in drugs as well but it's something much more than that" he answered

She nodded and said nothing else so Jong Suk said "well tonight, you will help in overseeing the delivery of a merchandise, okay?" she nodded and stood up. Jong Suk smiled and signaled that she could leave.

As she walked through the hallways, she met a very familiar person standing as though waiting for someone.

"greetings to you Ma'am" she said as she walked by Miranda. Miranda just held her hand and said "we need to talk"

"what about?" she asked feigning disinterest but the serious look in the other woman's eyes did get her attention

"are you on my husband's side now?"

"yes, I am" she answered. Even though she knew she was just lying, it still stung to say it out.

Miranda looked taken aback for a second before saying "and Yi Jung? what would happen to him?"

"whatever happens to him is none of my business and ma'am, I thought it was none of your business as well? Well that is except you are not on the boss' side" she said with a smirk

Miranda just looked at her obviously surprised at her behavior "so, all those mighty talk you made about protecting him, that was all talk? Ga Eul when you defended Yi Jung and came here to threaten my husband, you weren't doing so as a bodyguard, you were doing it as a woman in love. And Ga Eul, a woman in love always displays her true emotions, she can't fake her feelings, you care about So Yi Jung and I know it, I could see it in your eyes"

Ga Eul wondered how this Miranda was able to figure her out but she knew she could not leave any room for suspicions. So, she faced Miranda with a smirk and said "you seem to have great psychic powers, given that you can read people's eyes and all. But I, am not one that can be read like a book, so you would have to try out your psychic powers somewhere else ma'am. Now, if you'll excuse me"

She made to walk past Miranda but the latter held her arm and placed a piece of paper in it.

"this is a private number of mine, Jong Suk doesn't have access to this number so, anytime you need anything, you can call me. I don't know what game you are playing Ga Eul, but I do know that you love Yi Jung. Do not hesitate to come to me for help, I would help the best way I can" Miranda said before she left Ga Eul's arm, smiled and walked away.

Ga Eul just looked down at the paper in her hand before tucking it in her pocket and heading outside.

Yi Jung could not help but be worried about Ga Eul, they had spoken on a video call and he had noticed the dark circles under her eyes which indicated that she had not been having enough sleep. He had asked her about it but she dismissed it as being too stressed out with work.

He had no doubt that her work could be tiring but he also had no doubt that it was not something Ga Eul couldn't handle.

He had called Woo Bin and asked him to look out for Ga eul. He could not help but feel that something was up with her.

Ga Eul took off her helmet and arranged her hair. Jong Suk had given her a motorbike which she could use. He gave her the latest model and Fei had told her how fortunate she was.

She looked at her watch, it was 8pm already. Jong Suk had told her to come to this area but now she could see nothing.

"hey Ga Eul, over here"

Ga Eul traced the voice to find Fei, Ling and another man named JI woo. She went over to them and got into black sedan.

They drove for about 30 minutes through a very isolated and bushy area before finally arriving in front of a large duplex building.

She got out of the car and walked behind the others. There were two men situated in front of the building and they greeted Fei and the other men. When they finally entered the building, Ga Eul was amazed at what she saw.

The house was well furnished and tastefully designed. It looked more like a palace. She could not help but ask "what is this place?"

Fei just smiled and pulled out a whistle which she blew loudly. Ga Eul could not help but wonder what was going on.

But immediately the whistle was blown, all her confusion faded away. Girls who looked 15-17 came running into the living room.

They all bowed mechanically and said "greetings to you ma'am" and Fei just nodded before saying

"this here is Miss Ga Eul, she is second-in-command to the boss, give your greetings to her"

The girls all turned to Ga Eul and repeated the same thing they said to Fei and Ga Eul just smiled.

"well Sa Rang, you did a good job in entertaining the minister, he gave good reports about you. Good job"

The afore-mentioned girl just nodded plainly and said "thank you madam" with no emotions what-so-ever.

Ga Eul then noticed that the girls all had the same expressions on their faces, they all looked emotionless and Ga Eul's heart reached out to them. They were still kids after all, but Jong Suk must have turned them into sex slaves. Even as Fei went on to commend some of the girls, they just replied mechanically while still bearing the same expression on their faces.

"today, Ga Eul would inspect your rooms" Fei announced and the girls nodded. One of the girls came to Ga Eul and said

"follow me ma'am" and Ga Eul nodded and went along

She was not so interested in examining their rooms as she was in examining them. She opened their wardrobes and saw different designer clothes. She pulled open a drawer and lot of cash was in it.

"is this yours" she asked the girl who she identified as Sa Rang. The girl merely nodded.

"what do you use all these money for? To buy clothes?"

Another girl answered her this time and said "no ma'am, our clothes and shoes are brought to us every month. Some of this money will be sent to our families and the rest, to the boss."

"families? Your family knows you send them money from here?" Ga Eul asked. She wondered if their families sold them off to become sex slaves but the girl answered again

"no, they do not. They think we are studying abroad. That's what they were told when we were taken away from them. None of them know where we are and what we are truly doing. We can't see them even though we miss them, we can't run away as well because if we try to, we will be punished severely. We can't see our families, we will stay here forever, we will die here, we will_"

"shut up" Sa Rang said putting an end to the hysteric rant of the girl. Sa Rang turned to face Ga Eul and said

"sorry ma'am, she is still 15 so she is immature. Please forgive her, do spare her, please ma'am"

Ga Eul was surprised and touched with the way Sa Rang pleaded to save the younger girl. She smiled reassuringly and said "it's fine"

"how old are you" she asked Sa Rang

"I am 17 ma'am"

Ga Eul nodded and said "how are you people punished here?"

"we are taken to the basement and beaten up"

Ga Eul nodded and said "come with me"

She pulled Sa Rang who looked at her confusedly and dragged her down the stairs to where Fei was

"Fei, this girl ran her tongue loosely in front of me, I will now take her to the punishment room to teach her how to show respect to superiors. Maybe then she would know her place"

Fei looked unsure but she just nodded and Ga Eul dragged Sa Rang away

When they got to the basement, the girl went to pullout a whip and handed it to Ga Eul before saying "this is what is used ma'am"

Ga Eul looked around and sighed in relief when she saw there were no CCTVs. She looked at the girl in front of her and smiled reassuringly before saying

"I won't beat you I promise" the girl just stared confusedly at her

So, Ga Eul added "but I need you to act"

"act?"

"yes, act. I need you to scream so loudly like I am hitting you, got it?"

The girl seemed unsure but she nodded. Ga Eul whipped a table and the girl screamed so loudly that even Ga Eul wondered if it was real.

Ga Eul moved closer to her and said "you want to leave this place, right?' the girl just nodded eagerly

"then, I need you to communicate this to the other girls. In 5 days-time, you all should be ready. I need you to open all your windows, some men will come to save you. They are good men, you can trust them. I want you girls to co-operate with them, ok?"

"why do you want to help us, you want to test us right? To see if we would betray the boss?"

Ga Eul understood the doubt of the girl so she smiled and said "no, I want to help you. If I was with the boss, I would have beaten you by now, trust me ok?"

The girl thought for some seconds before nodding to what Ga Eul said.

"is it just those two men at the front that secure this place?"

"no ma'am, there are 2 more men at the back as well, and one each on the other two sides" the girl answered and Ga Eul nodded and smiled.

A few minutes later, Ga Eul left the premises with Fei and the others. She took one last look at the house before she left. She started all this for Yi Jung's sake, but now that she has seen those girls, her determination to bring Jong Suk to his end had become stronger.

Ga Eul yawned lazily as she woke up. she looked at her watch and saw that the time was 11am.

She looked at her phone and smiled when she saw Hee Chul's message which read ' **are you sure about your plan? You silly girl, you still have time to rethink'**

Hee Chul was so caring and sweet in his own odd way. She replied **'very sure Hyung. But don't worry, I'll try to be safe because I know if something happens to me, you won't be able to continue living'**

She chuckled as she saw his she saw his reply which read ' **you wish. Just make sure to eat well, you are slim enough already, you might turn into a matchstick** **soon if you don't take care of yourself'**

She shook her head, got out of bed and headed to the bedroom. A few minutes later she came out while drying her hair with a towel. She was trying to decide on which top to wear when she heard her phone ring. She wondered if it was Km Jong Suk.

' _there is only one way to find out'_ she thought as he picked up the phone

"hello" she said

The person on the other line however spoke in pure English as she said in her lip-stick coated voice

"Good day to you miss Chu Ga Eul. I am calling from the 'Boulder dance Academy'"

"dance academy?" Ga Eul asked. She had never been more grateful for her top-notch English-speaking skills. She made a mental note to thank her dad for sending her to learn street fighting from an underground gang in America when she was 17.

"well miss Chu, your application has been reviewed and I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our academy for a full 1-year course. During this one year, you shall have the opportunity to be trained by professional dancers, make tours around the world with popular celebrities, and gain exposure to different forms of dancing. Once again, I say, congratulations to you Miss Chu"

Ga Eul felt her head make a quick real. Admission, tour, dance school? What exactly was going on?

"miss Chu, are you still there" she heard the woman ask so she quickly replied

Yes, yes, I am still here. I am just a bit confused, I did not apply for the academy so, how did I get the admission?"

"oh, well, someone applied on your behalf"

"may I know who, please?"

"yes sure. It's a Mr So Yi Jung"

Ga Eul felt her heart miss a beat. Yi Jung did this? She felt so overwhelmed by different emotions. She wished Yi Jung was right in front of her so she could give him a playful hit on the shoulder and then hug him before kissing him senseless.

She thanked the woman and ended the call. Yi Jung might not be in front of her now but she could still communicate with him.

She dialed his number and after two rings, he picked up

"Yi Jung-ah, you are just a basket of surprises. You didn't even tell me before you did it, I still can't believe it" she said with a smile

"well, I can't believe it too Ga Eul" he replied in a stony voice and Ga Eul could not help but feel strange.

"Yi Jung-ah, is everything alright?" she asked, concern getting the better of her. This was the first time he referred to her as just 'Ga Eul' and his tone was so different from his usual self

"alright? Nothing is alright and you know it. What did you think? That I am a naive fool? That I would never find out about what you are doing?"

Ga Eul felt her grip on the phone tighten as her heart constricted. She willed herself to say "what do you mean Yi Jung-ah?"

"I mean I know everything Ga Eul, I know what you have been hiding from me so please don't play dumb with me" he said angrily from the other line

Ga Eul's eyes flew wide at his statement and she felt like her entire world was crashing down in front of her very eyes. But the one big question on her mind was

' _how did he find out?'_

 **a/n: so how was it? What do you think will happen next? Please keep the reviews coming in guys. Love you all.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 20**

"Yi Jung-ah" Ga Eul said again as she gripped the phone tighter. Her eyes had welled up with tears now. She did not want Yi Jung to find out what she was planning, at least not like this. She was so lost in thinking of her difficult situation when she heard him say

"how could you keep returning home late, sometimes not even returning home at all. Do you want to fall sick so badly? You silly girl, do you want me to come back to Korea just to be welcomed by a lanky looking girlfriend. Yah Chu Ga Eul, don't you know how important it is to take care of yourself?"

Ga Eul's brain did a quick reel, Yi Jung was talking about her late entries and not her job with Jong Suk. Yi Jung's voice caught her attention again as he said

"hey Ga Eul-yang, you know I love you right? I just want you to be fine"

She smiled as tears of relief flowed down her cheeks

"yah So Yi Jung, why did you have to shout so much? You scared me for a second"

He chuckled before saying "well, that was the whole point of it though. But still, I am sorry that I am not sorry" and Ga Eul knew he was smiling on the other line. She just chuckled and said

"annoying guy"

"well, haven't you missed this annoying guy?" he asked and she could sense his smirk

So, she said with a mischievous smile "I would have had time to do that if I wasn't so occupied in taking care of that hot, well-built new recruit with a sexy smile"

She chuckled as she heard him flare up and say "yah, Chu Ga Eul, don't even think of fantasizing about other guys apart from me"

"well I would try my best not to, I promise. At least I won't think of how his hands feel so soft anytime I hold them to teach him a new move, or how the droplets of water hang from his body when he just comes out of the pool or of how_"

But she never got to finish as Yi Jung exclaimed

"Chu Ga Eul!" and she was certain his ears were emitting smoke. She decided to pull him out of his misery and said with a laugh

"ok, ok, I was just pulling your legs. That guy can't even hold a candle to my awesome boyfriend" and she could feel Yi Jung's face splitting grin from the other line.

"well, yeah you finally got it right Ga Eul-yang" and she just chuckled before saying

"why didn't you tell me?"

"tell you what?"

"Boulder dance Academy"

"oh" was all Yi Jung said before adding "how did you find out?"

"I found out because I got the admission"

"really? oh my girlfriend is so awesome. We are definitely going to celebrate when I get back. it's such good news, I am so happy for you babe"

Ga Eul could not help but smile at the excitement in his voice. But she still said "hey you are not getting off so easily Mr. Now tell me, when did you apply for me?"

And she listened with a smile as he told her all about how he saw her dancing in her room and took a video.

"I love you" she said unable to contain the words that have been in her heart through the course of the conversation

"I know, love you too babe"

They spoke for a few more minutes before ending the call.

This call from Yi Jung was all she needed to brighten up her day. She did a little silly dance as she picked out a top from her wardrobe, completely disregarding the other two she was considering before.

Three days went by faster than she thought. In these three days, she had carried out the supervision of the trafficking of different drugs. Jong Suk had handed over the responsibility to her. She had done all this while trying to balance girl outings with So Eun, Jan di and Jae Kyung.

She had been able to keep Woo Bin's men in check by driving in her car to her dad's company in the day, then leaving from the back in her motorcycle. She would then return back in her bike late in the mornings, before driving back home in the car.

She took a deep breath as she looked at where the arrivals would be coming in from. She had tried to convince Yi Jung that there was no need for her to come to the airport, but he had none of it. He had insisted that he wanted to see her face first when he comes out of the arrivals.

She smiled widely as she saw a very familiar face come out of the arrivals, his facial expression mirroring hers.

"Yi Jung-ah" she said as she flung her arms around him and he smiled and hugged her back tightly. When they finally pulled away they both chuckled

"looks like someone went crazy with missing me so much" he said teasingly

And Ga Eul being herself flipped her hair and said "who missed you? Keep dreaming"

"yah Ga Eu-yang, you really are the worst"

She smirked and said "I know"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulder before they both left the airport with big smiles on their faces

Yi Jung just put on his pants and was about to take his shirt from his bed when his door swung open. He was already preparing on how not to speak so rudely to the employee who dared barge into his room when he saw a smiling Ga Eul, who was dressed in blue shorts and a cream chiffon top.

She walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands before giving him a quick peck on the lips and saying "good morning to you Yi Jung-ah"

He stared at her wide-eyed, what exactly was going on with Ga Eul? Yes, she was his girlfriend and she had every right to barge into her room if she desired, but to act normal despite seeing him shirtless? Now, that was so unlike her.

He decided to tease her a bit so he said with a mischievous smile "woah Ga Eul-yang, I think you just barged into my room right on time because you know I would be getting ready by now. I never knew you wanted to see me shirtless so badly"

Her reaction shocked him as she chucked and said "well, did I get found out? But you are my boyfriend after all"

His eye widened as she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest before tracing kisses on his chest and his neck. As she started using her fingers to trace lines on his chest, he could not help but shiver under her touch.

She said huskily against his ear "you are mine so everything about you is mine as well, even that" and she used her eyes to gesture just below his belt which made him exclaim

"Ga Eul-yang"

And she just chuckled and backed away before raising her hands in mock surrender.

She plopped on his bed as he put on his shirt.

"so, first, you tell me you had to sleep early yesterday and so left me all alone, and today, you are in my room, early in the morning, dressed in a way that is making me want to hold on to my last shreds of self-control" and Ga Eul could not help but blush at his statement.

She threw a pillow at him and he just laughed. He jumped on the bed and tickled her and she laughed like crazy.

"ok enough already" she said in between laughs and he smiled before letting her go

She stood up from the bed and held her hand out to him and he stared at it quizzically for a few seconds before taking it. He was a bit startled when she pulled him up from the bed

"come on, let's go" she said with a smile

"where?" he asked

She just smiled and said nothing

"what about breakfast?" he asked and she just said

"we'll get it outside"

"but why?" he asked again

He really couldn't understand what was up with Ga Eul this morning. She was always so giddy about breakfast. She turned to face him and said

"yah So Yi Jung, do you want to keep questioning me or would you rather come with me on a date"

Yi Jung could not help the smile that lit his face at the mention of 'date' and Ga Eul smiled and pulled him along, and this time, he had no questions.

She had taken him to a park and he had been all smiles as she would smear some ice cream on his face while giggling like a kid, and he even ran around trying to catch her after her little stunt. They took all the rides, even the heart-stopping ones.

They had left the park and Yi Jung had wanted to get the car but Ga Eul insisted that they walk. She had intertwined their fingers and he could not help but grin foolishly inside. Ga Eul however would just tease him about being too excited about it.

"wow, this water fountain is so big and beautiful" she commented as she stood in front of a large fountain which was located in the center of the city.

"Yi Jung-ah, come see it. it's really so nice"

"aish Ga Eul-yang what is so spectacular about the fountain. Besides, I can see it perfectly from where I am standing, there is no need coming closer" he said feigning disinterest

She just made a cute pouty face and said "please, won't you come for my sake at least?"

How could he say no to that face? He smiled and went to her while saying "ok, since you want me here so badly" she smirked evilly and said "you bet I do"

And that was the last he heard before she shoved him to the fountain

"yah, Chu Ga Eul" he exclaimed and she just laughed. He could not help but laugh too.

"aish, come here already" he said as he pulled her into the fountain as well

She laughed and splashed some water on him, an action which he mimicked. They both laughed like two crazy people, just running around and playing. Some passer-byes would often comment on how "they are so sweet" and how "they are such a cute couple"

Ga Eul felt happier than she ever did in her entire life. She turned back to look at Yi Jung who was staring at the building in front of him, confused.

"yah Yi Jung-ah, walk faster, will you?" she said

"but Shinhwa mall? What exactly are we doing here?" he asked staring at her with a small smile

She rolled her eyes and said "what else? To shop?"

He still seemed confused but he let her drag him up the stairs and into the mall.

Of course, Ga Eul would never tell him that she asked So eun of the typical kinds of things people in a relationship do together. She is still yet to recover from the teasing So Eun gave her so, telling Yi Jung was out of the option as he would tease her mercilessly.

A sales girl came to them and said "good day to you miss Ga Eul, Mr So. Please come this way with me"

Yi Jung stared confusedly at Ga Eul and she just smiled reassuringly at him.

The sales girl directed him to have a seat in a changing room which was reserved just for them. He smiled and nodded.

"I'd be right back" she told Yi Jung as she scrambled off. She knew Yi Jung was officially super confused now with everything going on.

As she looked at herself in the mirror one last time, she took a deep breath _'breathe Ga Eul, breathe. You are beautiful and you got this'_

But too bad that mental recitation did nothing to calm her wrecking nerves. She took one more deep breath and stepped out. She walked to where Yi Jung was and she saw him looking at a magazine. She was thankful for the clicking of her heels because he suddenly raised his head up from the magazine.

Yi Jung stared wide-eyed in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Right in front of him was Ga Eul dressed in a black lingerie. The seductive smile on her face as she approached him only fueled his already raging hormones.

He could only stutter a "Ga…Ga Eul…yang"

She just smiled and came to stand right in front of him and he could only think

' _oh Lord, I know I have not been the most religious guy but please grant me self-control'_

"so, what do you think? I am thinking of wearing this to the sleep over which the girls are planning. Is it nice?" she asked in such an innocent voice that Yi Jung felt so guilty for entertaining the wild thoughts he was currently having.

Because all he could think of was how to rip this lingerie off her and get into some real_

' _aish, So Yi Jung, self-control, remember?'_

He noticed Ga Eul was still looking at him with those doe eyes of hers. How could she be looking at him like that? Does she not know of the mental battle he is having right now?

He managed to pull off a smile and said "it's nice"

"just nice?" she asked looking somewhat disappointed

"well, its…actually it's uhm…well you know…"

He could not help but give himself a mental slap. Where did the smooth Casanova go?

"well, it seems it's not that great, I will just go take it off" she said as she made to leave. Yi Jung's brain did he quick reel and he rushed to grab her hand.

"Ga Eul-yang, it's not that it's not nice on you…well, I don't know how to say this...actually"

Ga Eul stared at him expectantly and when he did not speak for about 20 seconds, she blurted "yah just get it out with already"

He chuckled and took a mental deep breath before saying

"it's not that you don't look nice in it. No, you actually don't look nice in it, you look so hot, so damn beautiful that I just want to take you home and do some not so verbal things with you while ripping that Lingerie off you"

' _aish, there, I said it. Now, Ga Eul would definitely give me a kick of death, at least I deserve it, right?'_

He suddenly looked up when he heard her chuckle. She hit his head playfully and said

"you dummy, that was the whole point of me wearing this in front of you. How can you be so clueless?" she said with a smile

He suddenly felt like the ground should open up and swallow him whole, he just felt so mortified. But he knew he had to do something or Ga Eul would tease him about it forever.

So, he pulled her to his chest and smiled in contentment when he watched her blush. He pushed some of her hair aside, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said

"so, you did all this to turn me on, right"

She blushed furiously as she stuttered "well…I won't put it like that…it's more like…"

"like what?" he asked as he placed a feathery kiss on her neck

"aish fine, I did all this just to turn you on because So Eun told me how effective the lingerie sizing tactic can be"

He could not help but chuckle as he heard her, Ga Eul was just too cute. He pinched her cheeks and she just hit his chest playfully before smiling at him.

"well So eun was right. You totally have me under your control" he said as he traced kisses on her neck before claiming her lips. She responded to the kiss and this was perhaps their most intense kiss as the kiss turned rough in no time as she wrapped her arms on his neck and he pulled her closer to him. They didn't even realize they were moving as they pushed aside the chair and any other thing in their way as they made for the couch.

They were both on fire, they broke away just long enough for them to continue. They settled on the couch and she was straddling his lap while grabbing a handful of his hair. He guided her hands to his shirt buttons and she was just about to open them when_

"Ga Eul-ah" she heard Jae Kyung say while looking at she and Yi Jung wide-eyed, she was probably still recovering from what she just saw. She was standing beside an equally amazed Woo Bin.

"oh Jae Kyung-ah" Ga Eul said with a nervous smile as she stood up from Yi Jung's lap. She didn't notice she was still wearing the lingerie until she saw Jae Kyung use one hand to cover Woo Bin's eyes.

She skipped off to get dressed not even taking one glance behind her.

Yi Jung stared after her and tried to arrange his messed-up hair as he smiled nervously at his friends.

"you guys are here too" he said lamely

"yes Yi Jung-ah. Jae Kyung was going on and on about how she needed to get a new dress for the dinner tonight. You know how she goes all crazy about_"

But Woo Bin never got to finish as Jae Kyung gave him a kick on the leg

"ouch, what was that for?" Woo Bin shrieked in pain and Yi Jung could not help but empathize with him

"don't ask me, figure it out yourself. And besides, if we didn't come here, we wouldn't have been able to stop Yi Jung and Ga Eul from having sex on the couch in a MALL"

Yi Jung was never the blushing guy but he could not help but feel the blood rise to his cheeks as he heard Jae Kyung's blunt statement. She was right though, he totally lost control of his mind at the moment his lips touched Ga Eul's.

He was saved from having to reply Jae Kyung by the reappearance of Ga Eul. He had expected her to smile shyly or blush furiously when she approached but her action shocked him.

She smiled and came to hold his hand before facing Jae Kyung and saying "yah, Jae Kyung-ah, stop grilling my boyfriend already. Haven't you heard? Make-out sessions in the mall is the new cool. Wait a minute, don't tell me you and woo Bin haven't tried it yet?"

This time it was Jae Kyung turn to blush and Woo Bin just coughed awkwardly. Ga Eul winked at Yi Jung and he winked back.

"well, well, I see the Don Juan is going far behind on the trend. There is still time, you both can make up for it now" he added as he tried his hardest to suppress a grin at the mortified faces of his friends

Woo Bin glared daggers at him and he just smirked.

"anyway, we would be heading out now, see you both tonight" Ga Eul said with a smile as she waved at their friends before pulling Yi Jung away

"tonight?" Yi Jung asked as they headed out

"well, I invited the gang over for dinner. You know, just to hang out. You know with your return from Sweden and all" she explained

"oh, well that's really thoughtful of you Ga Eul-yang. You are right, It would be great to spend time together"

Ga Eul just nodded with a smile

He suddenly remembered something which made him stop in his tracks

Ga Eul stared at him confusedly and asked "what is it Yi Jung-ah? why did you stop walking"

He looked at her with a serious expression and said

"did you pack the lingerie? Don't tell me you forgot to pack it"

Ga Eul turned red as a tomato but she smiled as she said

"yah So Yi Jung, you are just something else"

Yi Jung just chuckled and placed an arm on her shoulders.

The dinner had been going on smoothly. Ji Hoo was teasing Jun Pyo about something silly and the latter's reaction was just too hilarious.

Ga Eul smiled as she watched everyone. So Eun, Jan Di, Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and him. She wondered if she would ever have the opportunity to dine with them like this again. She felt her eyes go wet at the possibility of that happening

"Ga Eul-ah, are you ok?" So Eun asked with a worried expression on her face.

Ga Eul smiled at So Eun, she was just too observant like her boyfriend Ji Hoo.

"it's nothing much So Eun-ah. I am just thinking of how great it is to be sitting here with you guys, my friends. You know, when I got shot, for a splitting second, all your faces flashed into my mind and I thought just maybe I won't see you all again. But here I am now, I just feel so grateful for having you all here. I am not one to be so cheesy but I just want to say that I love you all"

The girls all looked at her with tear-filled eyes while the guys just smiled brightly at her

Jun Pyo then said "Ga Eul-ah, being the leader of the F4 and of course being the smartest guy here, I would like to say on behalf of everyone here that we love you too"

Everyone just laughed at Jun Pyo's comment and Jan Di said

"yes Ga Eul, Jun Pyo is actually right about something for once" she ignored the stares of Jun Pyo as she added "we really do love you" and everyone nodded in support to what she said.

"I would like to propose a toast" Jae Kyung said as she raised her glass, an action which the others soon followed

"to friendship" she added and everyone echoed her words before clinking their glasses together.

After dinner, the girls had gone to Ga Eul's room for what they called their girls time, so it was just the guys in the living room.

"so, Yi Jung, what's up with you and Ga Eul, I heard you guys are getting pretty intense these days" Ji Hoo said with a smirk and Woo Bin and Jun Pyo chuckled

Yi Jung threw a playful glare at Woo Bin before saying "well, what can I say. I plan on proposing to her tomorrow"

Jun Pyo choked on his drink and when he finally regained himself, he screamed "tomorrow?"

YI Jung just smiled

"woah, the power of love really is at work. But haven't you both just known each other for less than two months? I mean…well_"

"well it just seems too sudden" Ji Hoo finished for Woo Bin and the latter just nodded in agreement

"well, I know it all seems too soon but I love Ga Eul and this time, there is no joking around. I want to spend my future with that girl. I have never felt anything like this before, not even for Eun Jae. I can't even imagine a life without Ga Eul, it would be so dull and not a life at all"

The guys just stared blankly at him for second before they came to surround him in a bro hug.

"congrats bro" Woo Bin spoke with a smile

"congrats Yi Jung-ah. Aish, you have totally beat me to it. now, I am totally going to get it from So eun" Ji Hoo said with a smile and the guys chuckled

"what about Jae Kyung? She would sing it like a poem to me day and night" Woo Bin said and the guys laughed

"hey Jun Pyo what are you thinking about?" Ji Hoo asked Jun Pyo who seemed to be staring into space.

"well, I need to get married quickly. If not, Yi Jung might beat me to it and that mustn't happen" Jun Pyo said looking as though he just presented a really serious situation and the others just laughed at his pettiness.

Meanwhile, the girls were upstairs having their own discussion

"I told you the lingerie-sizing tactic always works. But I never knew it would be so effective as to make you and Yi Jung almost have mall-sex" So Eun said with a smiled and Ga Eul just threw a pillow at her while smiling too

"aish, stop teasing me already guys" Ga Eul said smiling

"ok, ok. Things seem to be going fast for you both, so, how about the admission to the dance school? You would still accept it right?" Jan Di asked the one question Ga Eul dreaded to answer.

How does she tell them? That she is not sure she might even live to go to the dance school

She was thankful for Jae Kyung who said "she would definitely accept Jan Di-ah. Yi Jung would just have to survive without his Ga Eul-yang for a year" and the girls all laughed and Ga Eul smiled and threw a pillow at Jae Kyung.

The gang left 3 hours later.

"ok, goodnight Ga Eul-yang" Yi Jung said with a smile before making to enter his room. But Ga Eul's voice stopped him.

"Yi Jung-ah, can you sleep with me tonight?"

Yi Jung felt his heartbeat quicken and he gulped nervously as he stared at her

"well Ga Eul-yang, the thing is_"

"just for tonight, please. I don't want to sleep alone tonight"

The meaning of her words struck him like lightning and he could not help but reprimand himself inwardly for having such wild thoughts when Ga Eul was just talking about the normal sleep.

He smiled and nodded. She grinned and pulled him inside her room. A few minutes later, they were all freshened up and ready to sleep.

"Ga Eul-yang" she suddenly heard him say and she turned from her side of the bed to look at him

"I know I am no superhero and I am not even half as good at fighting as you. But still, is there no way for me to protect you?"

The sincerity in his eyes made her heart melt and she smiled and caressed his face before saying

"just keep loving and trusting me. That much is enough for me"

Yi Jung chuckled before saying "look who became a cheesy romantic"

Ga Eul smiled and pinched his cheeks. She scooted close to him and she rested her head on hiss chest while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you So Yi Jung" she said feeling grateful that he could not see her tear-filled eyes.

Yi Jung smiled and said "I love you too Ga Eul-yang"

As he thought of the ring which he had prepared for tomorrow he could not help but think

' _tomorrow will change everything for us Ga Eul-yang'_

As she thought about the message she just received from Jong Suk in the evening where he reminded her of their plans for tomorrow, she could not help but think

' _tomorrow will change everything for us Yi Jung-ah'_

 **a/n: so how was it? what do you think will happen next. Please keep the reviews coming in guys, and to all who have been reviewing, thanks a lot. Love you all.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 21**

"come back soon Ga Eul-yang" she heard Yi Jung say for the hundredth time today

"ok I get it now Yi Jung-ah, no need to tell me for the thousandth time that we are going out tonight" she said with a smile and kissed his cheeks

He just chucked and pulled her in for a proper kiss.

She smiled and waved bye at him to which he just responded with a smile.

She got into the car and took one last look at the So mansion before driving off.

It's been 2 hours since Ga Eul left to go see her dad. Yi Jung was wondering what he would wear for tonight. He had a lot of nice designer outfits which he had not even worn, but for some strange reason, he just felt like none of them were good enough for the night.

He sighed and plopped on his bed obviously frustrated. He was looking at an outfit when he saw a beep on his phone. He casually reached for the phone but what he saw made his eyes widen and he sprang up from the bed, panic-stricken.

On the screen was a picture of Ga Eul, gagged and tied to a chair. The words below the picture boldly read ' **come to this address in not more than 30** **minutes** **if you want to save her- regards, Kim Jong Suk'**

Yi Jung felt his brain freeze for a few seconds, his worst nightmare had come to pass. Kim Jong Suk has taken Ga Eul and who knows what he could do to her.

' _no, way would I let him hurt her. I have to go save my Ga Eul'_ he thought as he grabbed his car keys. He drove outside the mansion like a crazy person, not minding the questioning looks of his security men. All that was in his mind was how to save Ga Eul. He fished out his phone and forwarded the message to Ji Hoo.

The F3 and the girls were hanging out at Woo Bin's place. Yi Jung had not been able to make it and Ga Eul neither, so it was just them.

"is Yi Jung really going to propose to Ga Eul?" So Eun asked for the nth time and the guys just nodded again.

"wow, how romantic" she commented with a smile which was mirrored by Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

The guys just nudged Ji Hoo and the latter glared daggers at them.

"Woo Bin-ah, isn't that your phone ringing" Jae Kyung commented and that was when Woo Bin noticed his ringing phone and he smiled and said

"wow, my girlfriend is really the best, she even hears my ringtone when I don't"

Jae Kyung just blushed before saying "aish, just shut up and pick it up already" while the others chuckled

"well, it's one of my men. It's probably nothing important"

"just pick it up Woo Bin-ah, you never can tell what they want to say" Jan Di said and the others nodded in agreement.

Woo Bin smiled and said "ok, I will" before pressing the answer button.

"yes, what is it"

Silence

"I know, it better be important, tell me"

Silence

"what? Ok, I will check it now" he said before hanging up

"Woo Bin-ah, what is it?" Jae Kyung asked looking worried

Woo Bin just smiled reassuringly at her before saying "it's really nothing to worry about. You know my men have been trailing Jong Suk's men, right?" he asked and the others just nodded

"well, there is this new person who is helping him supply drugs. She has been having quite an influence in the drug world these past few days. I even heard that she shot one drug dealer who refused to pay Jong Suk as at when due, she is really top notch and she leaves no traces in her dealings"

"she sounds really good. Do you know who she is?" So Eun asked

"well, that's what my men have been trying to find out for five days now. I was hoping we could get her on our side and maybe use her in getting at Kim Jong Suk. So now, one of my men just called to inform me that they were able to get a good capturing of her face. Apparently, she was captured by a CCTV down a street when she took off her helmet. They have sent the picture to me now"

"oh, I hope they got a really good view of her face" Ja Di said and Woo Bin smiled and nodded before saying

"I hope so too. Let me just check it out"

"what the hell!" Ji Hoo suddenly exclaimed which gained the attention of everyone

"yah Yoon Ji Hoo, why did you scream like that?" Jun Pyo asked

"it's Yi Jung. he just sent me a message now that Ga Eul has been abducted by Kim Jong Suk"

"gosh, how is this possible?" Woo Bin screamed as he glued his eyes on his phone while digging his hands through his hair

"Woo Bin-ah, what is the matter with you? Why are you looking at your phone and screaming like a crazy person? Didn't you hear what Ji Hoo said?" Jae Kyung asked looking both worried and annoyed

"that's exactly what I am saying. How is it possible for someone who works for Kim Jong Suk to be abducted by Kim Jong Suk?" he asked right back and the others just stared at him wide-eyed and confused

"Song Woo Bin, speak clearly, what exactly are you saying?" Ji Hoo asked loudly, which was quite a departure from his usual calmness.

Woo Bin just handed them his phone and said "look at that girl in the picture and tell me who it is"

"Ga Eu-ah? how is that even possible?" So Eun asked and Woo Bin said

"that's exactly what I am also wondering"

"but Ga Eul can't be working for Jong Suk, this might just a misunderstanding. I have known her well enough to know that she isn't the type to betray someone" Jan Di commented

"yes, Jan Di is right. Ga Eul isn't one to do something like this. Besides, I know she loves Yi Jung, she won't betray him so easily" So eun added

"yes, well we know Ga Eul, I mean she even took a bullet for Yi Jung and all. She won't do something like this." Jun Pyo said

"even I want to trust Ga Eul, but we need to think rationally here. This picture shows Ga Eul clearly so there is proof to support that she might be working for Kim Jong Suk"

"to hell with proof Ji Hoo. I trust Ga Eul, you all know her, she is willing to put her life at stake just to save Yi Jung. She isn't one to betray, I don't believe any of this. Ga Eul's life is in danger now and that's all I know, why are you guys not getting this? Jae Kyung-ah, why aren't you saying anything, you know Ga Eul won't do what they are claiming she did, right?"

Jun Pyo came to hold Jan Di's shoulders as she seemed nearly hysteric by now. Jae Kyung on the other hand, seemed to be in a daze as she said

"she said it was her dad, she told me she was speaking to her dad, I didn't think she would lie about it, I...I didn't…I"

Woo Bin went to her and hugged her before saying calmly "calm down babe. Now tell me clearly, what happened? Do you know anything about this?"

Jae Kyung wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded before saying "well, I heard Ga Eul speaking suspiciously with someone on the phone who she refereed to as 'boss.' I asked her about it but she said it was her dad but I don't know, something about her countenance just seemed off and suspicious, but I didn't think much of it because I thought Ga Eul wasn't one to keep any secrets. It's all my fault that Yi Jung is in this mess now, who knows what Jong Suk might to him. If Ga Eul is really working for Jong Suk then Yi Jung_"

By now Jae Kyung seemed hysterical and So Eun came to hug her before saying "no Jae Kyung-ah, it's not your fault. You could not have known, none of us would have guessed that Ga Eul could do something like this?"

"what are you all saying? I don't believe any of this you guys are saying. Ga Eul won't do something like this, Jun Pyo-ah, you know it's not true, right? Ga Eul won't do something like this" Jan Di said looking at Jun Pyo with tear-filled eyes

Jun Pyo just looked downcast before saying "Jan Di-ah, the picture, it's proof that_"

But he never got to finish as Jan Di cut him off and angrily screamed "the picture? Have any of you not thought that it might have been photo-shopped?"

Her question made everyone fall silent before Ji Hoo's eye caught something and he zoomed in on the picture and said "isn't this_"

"it's Ga Eul's key chain" Jae Kyung finished for him

"Ga Eul's key chain?" Jan Di asked surprised and she went to take a look herself. But she was even more surprised when she confirmed that it was indeed Ga Eul's key chain.

She was lost for words and just stared blankly at the screen before finally saying "how is this possible?"

Jun Pyo held her shoulders and said "I know Ga Eul is your friend and you care about her a lot, we also care about her a lot, but we have to be realistic right now. Besides, Yi Jung's life is also at stake here"

"Jun Pyo is right Jan Di-ah. We would get Yi Jung back safe and sound, so you girls don't worry ok" Woo Bin said as he kissed Jae Kyung's forehead.

"you all be safe out there" So Eun said and the guys nodded.

"I've informed my men, all is ready, let's go guys"

"your men? Wait a minute, I thought you didn't want to pit your men directly against Jong Suk's men?" Ji Hoo asked

"I don't care about that anymore. All I want is for Yi Jung to be safe" Woo Bin and the guys nodded in understanding before they headed out.

Yi Jung parked the car recklessly and ran into the building in front of him. The whole place was really dark and he just kept running around.

"Ga Eul-yang. Kim Jong Suk I am here now so just let her go. Kim Jong Suk, Jong Suk" he kept screaming like crazy that he didn't notice someone creep up behind him and hit him with the butt of a gun. He tried to look at the person but was not able to as he lost consciousness.

Yi Jung woke up to a blinding light which made him squint his eyes. He realized he was tied to a chair as well.

"oh, our sleeping beauty is finally awake" he heard a voice say and a string of laughter followed. He opened his eyes clearly now. He looked in front of him to find Jong Suk staring at him with a smirk.

Jong Suk grabbed his hair roughly and slapped him hard across the face. But Yi Jung didn't care about what Jong Suk did to him so he said

"I am here now, where is Ga Eul. Just let her go. She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me alone so just let her go, please"

Jong Suk laughed and said "oh, look our Casanova is pleading for his Ga Eul. Should we let him have her" he asked his men who laughed like idiots and Jong Suk joined them as well before his own laughter subsided and he smirked and said

"you would have to beg harder Casanova, I couldn't hear you well the first time, what did you say, come on, say it again"

Yi Jung swallowed hard and he felt like punching this Jong Suk but instead he said

"please release Ga eul, just let her go. Please" he said louder now and Jong Suk chuckled before saying to one of his men

"go get her"

The man smiled and went out. A few minutes later, he returned with Ga Eul.

Yi Jung stared at her with a bright smile on his face as he said "Ga Eul-yang, you are alright. That's a relief"

But Ga Eul's next action shocked him. She smiled and said to one of the men "untie him"

The man quickly came to untie Yi Jung and he just stared confusedly at Ga Eul

"Ga Eul-yang, what's going on?" he asked as he went to meet her where she was standing. She smirked and kicked him hard in the leg which made him whimper in pain.

Jong Suk laughed hard while Yi Jung just looked at Ga Eul confused

He managed to say "what is going on Ga Eul-yang? Why are you doing this?"

Ga Eul laughed a very dry laugh which if he wasn't looking at her right now, he could never believe it was her laugh.

She looked at him with a very serious face and said "don't be such a fool So Yi Jung. Don't you get it? I have just been playing you. Truth be told, I was loyal to you at the beginning, always so eager to save you, but then when Jong Suk offered me a proposal to come to his side, I saw just how beneficial it is to be on his side. So here I am, on his side, the winning team. Get that Romeo?"

Ga Eul knew she was lying but she still felt so despicable as she said those words to Yi Jung. The look on disbelief on his face made her heart shatter inside her

She expected him to yell at her for being a fake but his next words caught her by surprise as he said with tear-filled eyes

"but you love me Ga Eul, you do. I know you do" his voice was just so soulful that she just wanted to hug him tightly. But she steeled herself and chuckled before saying

"then you are even more stupid than I thought. I mean, how could you have been called the number one Casanova in Korea when you are so naive? I never loved you, I was just pretending to love you so as to follow the plan I had with Jong Suk here"

"but you would never betray me" he said seeming more to want to convince himself than Ga Eul

"guys, look at this. Our dear Romeo still can't believe what is going on, what to do? Well let me give you a little demo to show you how much of a betrayer I am. She punched Yi Jung hard on the face and he staggered backwards.

Yi Jung looked at her and when she saw his lips bruised, her heart ached for him. Jong Suk however, laughed and patted Ga Eul's back while Yi Jung just stared at her with tear-filled eyes.

"amazing Ga Eul, superb. But then, it seems you have our Casanova so whipped" Jong Suk said with a laugh and Ga Eul just smiled.

Yi Jung watched as Ga Eul smiled a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. Jong Suk came to where he was and kicked him in the guts and Yi Jung fell to the floor all the while keeping his eyes on Ga Eul who just stared emotionlessly.

"you know Yi Jung, at first, I so badly wanted to kill you. To make you suffer slowly before you die. I even imagined sometimes how I would cut you up limb by limb just to make you suffer before I kill you. But now, looking at your miserable state, I have seen that doing that will just be a waste of time. I would rather have Ga Eul kill you instead, that way you would die at the hands of your beloved. What better punishment is there than that? Right Ga Eul?"

Jong Suk removed his gaze from Yi Jung and rather stared at Ga Eul who looked up from her phone with a smile

"well Jong Suk, I was getting bored of the whole chit chat, I just thought browsing through my phone will be more fun" she said with a smirk

And Jong Suk laughed maniacally before approaching her and placing a gun in her hands

"come on Ga Eul, he is all yours. Finish him off" he said and Ga Eul just nodded

' _come on now Hyung, please_ ' she thought as she raised the gun to Yi Jung

"any last words So Yi Jung" she said amazed that she was still able to manage a smirk.

Yi Jung just looked her in the eye and said "I love you Ga Eul-yang"

She was so taken aback and her eyes welled with tears.

"come on shoot him Ga Eul, finish him" she heard Jong Suk say

She tightened her grip on the gun and looked at Yi Jung who didn't tear his eyes from her for one second.

She heard a beep on her phone and hastily opened it to see a message from Hee Chul that read **'I have got the girls. Over to you now my little pumpkin, be safe. I am almost at your location now.'**

"hey Ga Eul, are you reading a message now? Go ahead and kill that guy" Jong Suk said in a much louder voice

She smiled and said "well, I just wanted to read a message before I got rid of him, I mean killing him is just so easy, I need a mobile break. But it's ok now, I would just get this over with"

She cocked the gun and Jong Suk smiled proudly while Yi Jung closed his eyes, expecting the inevitable.

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul one last time before he closed his eyes. If dying by her hands was what was to become of him, then he would have no objections. Hence, he was surprised when he heard a shot fired but nothing touched him. He looked up to find that Ga Eul had shot one of Jong Suk's men. He watched as she tackled three others and shot two more while Jong Suk just stared at her wide-eyed.

"you betrayed me, how dare you? You!" he screamed

But Ga Eul just smirked and said "don't get mad Jong Suk, I told you before, didn't I? I do not join hands with the losing team"

She stepped on the arm of the man she just finished hitting and who was now lying on the floor. The cry of agony from the man seemed like a song to Ga eul as she moved on to the next man and kicked him in the guts before banging his head to a wall.

She threw a gun she had collected from one of the men to Yi Jung and he nodded in understanding. He stood up and shot two of the men from the left side.

Jong Suk stared confusedly at what was going on in front of his eyes. Ga eul was just playing him all this time and he finally realized it.

"that wench, she was just using me, she was playing me all along" he said and shot recklessly at Ga Eul but he missed and Ga Eul took cover.

He wanted to shoot again when he heard the sound of the police siren

"boss, we need to get you out of here" Ling said while subtly pulling him away.

"no, I must kill her first. She deserves to die" he angrily replied

"boss, we could get arrested, we have to get out of here. A chopper would be here in 10 minutes, so let's just go wait on the roof. Come on, let's go. I am sure our men would finish her off, there are like a gazillion of them and it's just her and that Yi Jung. They'd die anyway" the man insisted and Jong Suk nodded and went with Ling.

Ga eul looked at Yi Jung who was dealing with two of the men. She broke the leg of the man she was holding and twisted the neck of the other. But she knew there were still many more. It almost seemed as though Jong Suk brought along all his men.

She thought of Jong Suk and saw him scrambling up the stairs with Ling

' _that coward. He is probably running to the roof to save his own life'_

She pushed away a man who tried to stab her. She soon identified him as spider and she had to admit that he was really good with knives. He sliced her arm in no time and she tried not to wince in pain.

He waved his knife at her and made several unsuccessful attempts to stab her. He suddenly grabbed her injured arm and squeezed the wound which caused Ga Eul to cry out in pain.

She grabbed his arm and broke it which caused his knife to fall as he yelped in pain. She quickly used the knife to stab him in the guts and twisted the knife in his abdomen which made his eyes become wide as saucers as blood flowed from his mouth. She pulled out the knife and he dropped to the floor, dead.

' _revenge is sweet'_ she thought as she looked at his corpse. She remembered Jong Suk and quickly made for the stairs. She fought off some men on the way and one grabbed her from behind and she kicked his leg, but this guy sure held hard, she heard a bullet fired from behind her and the man's grip on her suddenly loosened as he dropped down to the floor. She looked behind to find Yi Jung with a gun in hand, he had shot at the man from behind and she nodded at him and he just nodded as well.

She was about to go up the stairs when someone stood in front of her and said

"not so fast Ga Eul"

"Fei" was all Ga Eul could manage to say before she heard a voice announcing from a speaker

"Kim Jong Suk and all of his accomplices, surrender yourself now. This is the police speaking, Kim Jong Suk come out and surrender yourself and the law will be lenient with you. You should cooperate with the police or we will be forced to barge in and arrest you by force"

"so, you called the police on us. We thought you were a sister to us but you betrayed the organization, you betrayed the boss!" Fei screamed

"I am sorry to have broken your trust in me. But then, there is someone else whose trust I would also have broken if I had joined hands with Jong Suk. There was no choice to make Fei, I had to choose him because I love him and I won't let anything that comes in the way of his safety go scot-free?" Ga eul said firmly

"anything that gets in the way of his safety? Then I guess that includes me Ga Eul" Fei said as she aimed her gun to Ga Eul's forehead

"you know you don't have to do this Fei. The police are here, if you surrender, I will put in a good word for you and you would not get punished like the others. You know Kim Jong Suk deserves what he is getting, I mean, you see what he does to those innocent girls. He turns them into damn sex-slaves. Is that the kind of man you are protecting? I know you also don't like the way those girls are kept and treated. I saw it in your eyes that day, your compassion. Don't take the wrong side Fei, please. I don't want to fight you"

Fei looked thoughtful for a while before she said "you can't change me Ga Eul, my mind is made up"

Ga Eul prepared herself to dodge the bullet and tackle the gun out of Fei's hands when she saw Fei fire to another direction.

She looked to that direction to find one of Jong Suk's men dead, Fei had shot one of the men instead of her. She looked at Fei confused and the latter just said

"not all of us have the courage to fight for their love the way you are fighting now. Go, get him"

Ga Eul nodded and pat Fei's shoulder with a smile before running up the stairs.

She arrived at the roof but before she could process anything, she felt herself being hit on the back with a stick. The impact was so strong that she staggered and fell to the ground. She looked up to find knife scar alongside three other men. She made to get up but one of them kicked her in the abdomen, and they started hitting her with sticks while Jong Suk just laughed maniacally and said

"good job boys, let her have it, but don't kill her. I will be the one to fire the bullet to that foolish heart of hers that beats for Yi Jung, then I will kill that Yi Jung alongside her. Just like Romeo and Juliet. No, even better"

Ga Eul felt her whole-body ache with pain and she was really growing weak.

Yi Jung broke a chair on the back of the man who was holding him at a choke-hold for almost 20 seconds. he had elbowed the man and quickly grabbed the chair to break on him.

He was growing really weak. He looked ahead and found a girl of Ga Eul's size beating up Jong Suk's men even though she was dressed like one them.

He tore the shirt of one of the men who was lying unconscious on the ground. He used the piece of cloth to tie the gunshot wound he received on his arm during the fight.

Hee Chul was getting really impatient by now. He looked at his superior and said "we have been here for almost 5 minutes now, it's time we go in there, sir"

The chubby man looked at him and said in a calm voice which at the moment irritated him  
"well, there are rules and regulations which need to be followed. We can't just barge in. we already have the whole building surrounded. No one will be able to escape"

"yes, they might not escape but they might also kill two innocent people. I don't know about you, but I am going in there to save my little sister and that's it. Shots have been fired non-stop and Jong Suk isn't a man who would just kneel at our feet and surrender. He would fight till the end. I won't just sit back here and do nothing. I am going in" he said not minding that he had raised his voice at his superior.

He could not help but think of how he would lose his job when he heard his superior say "we are going in, come on boys"

Hee Chul smiled and barged into the building. He angrily fought off the men who came his way trying to attack him. He completely disregarded his gun, he just wanted to crush them with his bare hands.

Yi Jung punched another guy and sighed when he saw two more approaching. But thankfully some huge guy grabbed the two guys like rag dolls and banged their heads together. Yi Jung was able to identify the man as a cop from his uniform. But if not, he would have sworn the man was a thug given the way he bashed the men up real bad.

The big guy who Yi Jung referred to as 'cop hulk' in his head, came to him and said "where is Ga Eul-ah?"

On normal circumstances, Yi Jung would have asked why the man referred to Ga Eul in a fond manner but this was definitely not the time to play petty boyfriend

"well she_" Yi Jung started

"she went to the roof to meet Jong Suk" the girl who was fighting Jong Suk's men finished for him.

"and you are?" Hee Chul asked

"I am Fei"

"oh" was all Hee Chul was able to say.

Yi Jung however did not think of anything else they were saying. All he knew was that Ga Eul was with some crazy maniac on the roof. So, he made for the stairs. Thankfully, Fei gave him cover as he ran up the stairs and Hee Chul and the other cops were also fighting off the other men.

Ga Eul managed to grab one of the men's leg and used his leg to drag him down to the ground. She used the man to make herself kneel a bit. She kicked the legs of the other two men and was about to stand up when Knife scar raised an iron rod to her head. She felt so weak and was ready for the impact when she remembered the words she said to her dad in the hospital

' _I will definitely change the outcome this time'_

She could not help but think of her mother then, of the way she died. She wouldn't let herself die in the same way as well. She won't die so easily, she herself promised her dad that.

So, she braced herself and held the rod at the same time as someone else held it. she looked up to find Yi Jung. She smiled and kicked Knife Scar's leg while Yi Jung punched him hard in the face.

Ga Eul stood up and broke his neck and the man fell to the ground.

"well, well, what do we have here? Our very own Romeo and Juliet. I have been waiting for you so badly. Yi Jung, you know you used to be the lead actor in this tragedy before, but then, you had to go get yourself a heroine and now, this story would end with the both of you, dead" Jong Suk said while pointing two guns at both their heads

"you can do whatever you want with me but don't hurt Ga Eul" Yi Jung said as he came to stand in front of Ga Eul and she felt her heart melt to a puddle.

She took his hands in hers and he looked at her confused but she just smiled and said "I told you right, that I want to be your side fighting through this together. I am not leaving you now. Not now, not ever"

Yi Jung smiled and squeezed her hand tighter

Jong Suk laughed and said "well, well, if you both are done with your little melodrama now, can we return to the part where I am the bad guy with the guns who wants to kill you"

He smiled evilly and said "goodbye Yi Jung and Ga Eul, or should I say Romeo and Juliet"

He cocked his gun but just before he delivered the shot, he heard a feminine voice say

"no Jong Suk-ah"

"Miranda" he said as he looked at the tear-stained face of his beautiful wife. He still kept the guns directed at Yi Jung and Ga Eul as he stared at her.

 **a/n: so how was it? Anyway, I haven't updated in days now and that's because of quite a number of factors. Truth be told, I am not really so happy with the response I am getting from this story. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all the 2878 people that have been reading my story so far, I am really so grateful.**

 **But what discourages me is that out of the over 100 people who read my story each chapter, only 3 or 4 people review each chapter. Once in a long while, no one might even review. I don't think that's cool. Reviews help me as the author to know the public's view of the story.**

 **I have actually completed this entire story since the first day I posted it, which is why I was able to post every day because all I need to do is just upload new chapters each day. But I think the fact that I upload frequently made people value my work less. So, I purposely didn't review for days and then I saw the reviews flooding into my phone. I was really pleasantly surprised. But, I don't think it should be that way. I don't need to stop updating my story before people drop reviews.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all that that have been reviewing so far. And if you have been a silent reader, it's not too late to change that. I will try to update daily because I just want to get this story over with. I don't know if I would ever have the time or motivation to write any other story. Turns out third year in the university actually sucks in terms of seeping the fun out of a person.**

 **Oh my, I can't believe I just filled my a/n with a bunch of epistles. Its just my kind of person, I am just way too expressive about my feelings.**

 **Anyway, pardon my frankness, and have a great day guys. Love you all.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 22**

"honey please don't do it"

"please baby, don't do it" Miranda repeated with tear-filled eyes, her eyes caught Ga Eul's and the latter just nodded.

 **Flashback**

Miranda walked ahead of the three bodyguards behind her as she shopped. She spotted some really red grapes and she went to grab them when a lady with blonde hair and big glasses on, bumped into her which made her basket fall"

"oh, I am so sorry. I will help you" the lady said as she bent down to pick the fruits with Miranda.

"how ironic Miss Miranda, you offered to help me and now I am the one helping you" the lady suddenly said and Miranda recognized the voice as Ga Eul's and her eyes widened

"Ga Eul, it's you"

"yes, it's me but I am sure we don't want those men of yours to find out it's me so, keep your eyes on what you are picking. I need you to come to the ladies in 2 minutes time"

Miranda nodded at what Ga Eul said and the latter nodded before standing up with a smile and saying

"all done, I am sorry ma'am"

"it's ok" Miranda replied slowly.

"I have to go a minute, I will be right back" she said to her bodyguards

"well ma'am, where are you going"

She managed a smirk and said "what, you want to come with me to the ladies now? Fine, come with me and maybe you could even go in with me as well, I am sure my husband will like that a lot"

The man who asked gulped nervously at the mention of Jong Suk. He quickly shook his head and said

"no, I didn't mean that ma'am. I am sorry, we just wanted to ensure your whereabouts that's all. We would wait for you near the restroom"

She just nodded and headed off and it was only when she turned from the men that she sighed in relief.

She soon located the ladies and found Ga Eul in there. She betrayed a smile and when Ga Eul looked at her confusedly, she said

"well, it's just I have never imagined you with blonde hair. You look like a K-pop star or something, it's nice"

Ga Eul just smiled.

"so, what is the matter Ga Eul, and how did you know I'd be here?"

"well, your weekly schedule is pretty much known to everyone in the mansion"

Miranda just gave a small "oh" and smiled

Ga Eul looked at her more seriously this time and said

"I am going to take down your husband"

"what?" Miranda asked wide-eyed

Ga Eul chuckled and said "I expected that reaction from you. But I mean what I just said, in three days from now, I will destroy Kim Jong Suk"

"but if that is true, why are you telling me about it? I mean, you can easily destroy him without telling me. In fact, it's in your advantage to destroy him without letting anyone know, especially me" Miranda said as she looked at Ga Eul who had a small smile on her face

"you are right. Only a fool would tell the enemy's wife her plans. But I am not viewing you as the enemy's wife, I am viewing you as just a woman. Being a woman, you must know what it's like to love someone with all your heart, after all, just as you claimed to see my love for Yi Jung, I also see that you love Jong Suk a lot. Yes, I do love So Yi Jung a lot as well, you were right about that"

Miranda could only look at Ga Eul and the latter smiled before saying "you are probably wondering why I am telling you all this, right? Well you already know this but I will still tell you. Your husband is trying to harm Yi Jung. He wants to make him suffer before he kills him and his plan is to make him suffer by having me kill him, so, Yi Jung would be killed by the hands of the woman he loves. He is using Yi Jung's love for me as a weapon to destroy him that's why he has given me a major role in bringing down Yi Jung. That's how your husband is, he takes advantage of people's weaknesses and uses it to destroy them"

"I am really sorry Ga Eul. I didn't know about this plan of his though, I am so sorry but there is nothing I can do to stop him. I am helpless" Miranda said with tear-filled eyes.

"well, maybe you are right Miranda. But there is one thing I know, and its that Jong Suk loves you. You are the only person that matters to that man, only you. You know I could abduct you right now and threaten him to leave So Yi Jung with you. I could abduct you and use you as a lure to make him come to me so I can kill him, I can cut off one of your fingers and send it to him as a demo so he can see that I am serious about wanting to hurt you but NO. No, I would never do that. And that is what makes me different from your husband. I would never use people's emotions against them, I will never toy with relationships but your husband does all that and more"

Ga Eul sighed deeply before she continued and said

"Miranda, I won't use you against Jong Suk. I would use you for something much greater by placing my life and that of Yi Jung in your hands. It will now be up to you to decide if we will live or die. You can go to your husband and tell him everything I have planned or you can help me to save Yi Jung while still saving your husband"

"how can I do that Ga Eul? Tell me what to do so that no one would get hurt" Miranda said earnestly.

"help me arrest him" Ga Eul replied and Miranda just stared at her with shock written all over her face.

 **End of flashback**

"Miranda what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here so why?" Jong Suk said in more of a scream

"it's because I love you" she screamed right back and Jong Suk's eyes widened

"I love you so I want to save you. Please don't take any more lives and just let them go. They did nothing wrong. I know you feel cheated but please let it go for my sake. Punish me if you see it fit, but please don't punish them for something which is entirely my fault. We can still work something out Jong Suk-ah, all you need to do is surrender to the police. Once you do, this will all be over. They might give you just a few years and believe me when I say I will be right with you, I'll never leave you, I promise" by now, the tears were flowing freely down Miranda's cheeks as she spoke.

Jong Suk was silent for a few seconds and it seemed as though his grip on the guns loosened but he suddenly screamed

"no! they betrayed me, both of them did. It's ok honey, don't interfere. I will kill them so we can have a fresh start. Just you and me. They will be an old story. Once the chopper arrives, we can leave. It will be here in less than two minutes. So, don't stop me Miranda" he tightened his grip on the gun and pointed it towards Yi Jung and Ga Eul

"please don't. For my sake. If they die, their blood will be on our hands. Please, if not for my sake then for the sake of our baby" she said as she placed her hands on her belly.

Jong Suk's eyes widened as understanding seeped in

"you are_" he started

"yes, I am pregnant" Miranda finished for him.

"so please just let them be. Let's leave all this behind us. It will be just you, me and our baby. We would be free from all of this darkness. Together we can step into the light. But all you need do is just to take my hand. Just take my hand and all of this will be behind us. Please baby, just take my hand"

For a second it seemed as though Jong Suk would really accept what she was saying but he said

"no I can't, not like this. I don't want our child to see me in this state, no, never. Do take care of yourself, for my sake and for our baby. You both be happy. I love you" he gave a sad smile and pulled off a big brown ring on his finger before throwing it to Miranda

Ga Eul saw Jong Suk raise a gun to his head and her eyes widened as comprehension sunk in. She tried to run towards Jong Suk but it was too late.

A loud bang echoed in the air alongside Miranda's heart-wrenching scream. Miranda sat on the floor and cried uncontrollably while Ga Eul stared blankly at Jong Suk's body on the ground. Yi Jung just looked on in shock.

Ga Eul tried to go comfort Miranda when she felt herself being pushed towards the railings on the roof. She was put on a chokehold by blade.

Blade was Jong Suk's best assassin. True to his name, he was really good with blades. But that didn't mean he still couldn't fight without a knife. From the little time she knew him, she had come to realize he was a vicious psychotic killer. He also had this loyalty to Jong Suk which was unrivaled by anyone else. He held her neck tighter as he screamed.

"it's all your fault. You are the reason the boss is dead. I must avenge his death. I will kill you"

Ga Eul was about to kick him in the leg when she saw him being dragged off her by Yi Jung who punched him in the face

Yi Jung and Knife Scar got into a fight and Ga Eul watched in the sidelines wondering what to do. Probably encouraged by Knife Scar, Ling also came to fight Ga Eul. She and Ling began a vicious fight as well. He pushed her and she hit her head on the railings. She felt dizzy but managed to maintain her stamina. She punched him in the face and broke his arm before kicking him in the guts. He staggered sideways and hit his head hard on the railings which made him lose consciousness.

She wondered what happened to Yi Jung when she saw him lying on the floor while coughing up blood, she guessed Blade must have kicked him repeatedly. The man really was a beast.

The next thing she saw was Blade a few inches away from her with a knife in hand. His appearance was so sudden and she did not even attempt to resist. She felt weak and dizzy. So, she closed her eyes while expecting the inevitable.

She opened them when she felt nothing. She was shocked to find that Knife Scar had stabbed Yi Jung who must have come to stand in front of her.

Her eyes widened and she held on to Yi Jung who tucked some of her hair behind her ear with a smile before losing consciousness

"NO! Yi Jung-ah, please stay with me" she said with tears in her eyes

"no need for tears. You are next in line" Blade said with an evil smirk as he approached her. She stayed still and said nothing as he approached her.

She suddenly stood up and twisted his arm which made him grunt in pain. She caught the knife in his hand and used it to stab him in the chest.

She watched as he coughed up blood. She pulled out the knife from his chest and used it to slit his throat. He immediately fell on the floor and his body jerked for a few seconds before he died.

The F3 arrived at the building which was surrounded by the police.

"what is going on here?" Jun Pyo asked one of the policemen

"well who are you"

"Gu Jun Pyo. Now tell me what's going on?"

The policeman straightened himself as he recognized who Jun Pyo was and he said

"well, we are trying to apprehend a criminal here. One Mr Kim Jong Suk"

"oh damn it. I hope we aren't too late. It's all because of that truck which fell on the road and caused a serious traffic jam. If anything happens to Yi Jung, I don't think I will be able to live with myself" Woo Bin said

"it's ok, nothing would happen. Come on, let's go in." Ji Hoo said and the other two nodded before they all went in

"sirs, its not safe to go in there" they heard the policeman say behind them, but they were least concerned.

They saw lots of fighting when they got in and immediately joined in. They saw a hulky cop beating the men up three by three.

"excuse me. we are looking for So Yi Jung. Do you know if he is still in the premises?" Ji Hoo asked the man who looked at them before saying

"F4?" they quickly nodded. A loud gunshot was heard from the roof and Hee Chul said "that's your answer right there"

They immediately made for the flight of stairs.

Ga Eul saw the other two men on the roof approach her and she sighed. Miranda seemed to be in a world of her own and she was oblivious to all that was going on around her. She seemed in a daze as she just stared at Jong Suk's lifeless body.

The two men suddenly stopped and fell on the ground. She saw Hee Chul and the F3 just behind the men. Hee Chul was still holding the gun he used to shoot the men.

Ga Eul just nodded at him and went to Yi Jung's side again

"leave him" she heard someone scream. She looked up to find Woo Bin's angry face

"first you work for Jong Suk, then you lure him here to get hurt, and now you care?"

"I never knew you were this sort of person. It's all your fault that this happened to Yi Jung" Ji Hoo said looking obviously annoyed

"Jan Di trusted in you. We all did. But you are nothing but a betrayer" Jun Pyo added

Ga Eul just looked at them with hurt in her face

She stood up and said "I can explain. Actually, the thing is I_"

But she never got to finish as she collapsed to the ground.

Hee Chul ran to Ga Eul as he saw her lose consciousness. Her body was full of scrapes and her neck had a mark which indicated she must have been held at a chokehold. Her body also had marks on them like she was hit multiple times. He felt his blood boil as he saw her in that state. He felt bad that he was not able to protect her the best he could. She might be really strong, but she was no superhero, she could not handle everything alone. And what was with this F4?"

He stood up and faced the F3.

"she betrayed him? it's all her fault? She got him hurt? You all don't know anything about her. I warned her to stay out of this but no, she insisted on doing all this. She considers you all her friends but you don't even know her well. She went through so much trouble just to ensure the safety of Yi Jung. She had to pretend she was on Jong Suk's side so she could gather enough evidence to show his involvement in human trafficking. She wanted the police to catch him in the middle of a crime which is why she took the plan this far. Late nights, different drug smuggling deals and fights, she indulged in these all week just so she could save this friend of yours. And what does she get at the end of the day? You stand here and call her a betrayer? You all don't deserve someone like her" none of you deserve her" Hee Chul said.

He eyed the F3 who looked ashamed and lost for words. He ignored them and went to carry Ga Eul in his arms.

Yi Jung opened his eyes. He tried to get up and felt a tinge of pain in his abdomen.

"hey, easy there" he looked up and found Woo Bin alongside the F2 and the girls.

"Yi Jung-ah, are you ok?" Jan Di asked worriedly and he smiled and nodded

"where is Ga Eul-yang?" he asked and the others shifted uncomfortably

"what happened to her?" he asked again

"she is fine. You should rest a little Yi Jung-ah, ok?" So Eun answered

He knew his friends were trying to avoid the topic so he just smiled and pretended not to notice.

Ga Eul walked through the hospital halls and stopped when she saw the F3 and the girls. She tried to turn away but it was too late

"Ga Eul-ah please don't turn away from us" Jan Di said as she ran to Ga Eul.

She wanted to say something but was cut off by So Eun who ran to hug her and said

"Ga eul, you should have told us what was going on at least. You kept everything to yourself and you had to deal with all that alone. Did you think we were so useless? tell me"

Ga Eul just stared at her with tear-filled eyes and said "I am sorry"

"no, it's us who should be sorry Ga Eul. We doubted your intentions, we didn't trust you enough. We… I have no excuse Ga Eul, I am sorry" Woo Bin said remorsefully

"yes Ga Eul, please forgive us if you can. We should have listened to Jan Di and trusted you. I feel ashamed to even look at you. You considered me a friend but I could not be a true friend to you. I am sorry Ga eul-ah" Jae Kyung said with tears in her eyes

Ga Eul just smiled and pulled her in for a hug and said "don't ever say you weren't a true friend to me. You all are still my friends. I should have told you but I didn't want you guys to get hurt. I am sorry"

"Ga Eul, I know we might have misunderstood you in the past but today I promise that I will never mistrust you again. None of us will. You have gained our trust and respect. And yes, we love you, we don't doubt the ones we love. So please once again, I seek your forgiveness" Ji Hoo said and Ga Eul just smiled and nodded.

"how are you now? I heard you got discharged yesterday? I didn't know where I could find you. Your number wasn't even going through, you silly girl, did you know how worried I was?" Jan Di said with a smile

Ga Eul smiled and said "sorry Jan Di-ah. my dad got me a new number that's why"

"won't you see him?" So Eun asked and Ga Eul shook her head

"he regained consciousness but he is just asleep now" Ji Hoo added

"I don't think I am ready to see him now" she said

"why not? Because you feel partially at fault? None of what happened was your fault. Stop all this and be the Ga Eul that we know and love. The girl who faces everything head-on. Now, stop being so out of character and go get your man" So Eun said

"but what if he doesn't want to see me?"

So eun leaned in close to her and said "then you would use the lingerie tactic. It never fails"

"So Eun-ah!" Ga Eul exclaimed and So Eun laughed.

Ga Eul stood in front of Yi Jung's room for a few seconds before she finally steeled her resolve and went in. She found him sleeping peacefully and she smiled.

She got closer to him and examined his face. She was startled when he suddenly said with his eyes still closed

"you have been staring for a while now, aren't you going to say anything?"

He opened his eyes now and stared blankly at her. All the things she planned to say when she met him suddenly deserted her

"well…uhm…how are you?" she managed to ask

"how do you think I am? I am lying on a hospital bed right now so I don't think this is the definition of being fine"

The cold voice with which he spoke made her look down at her hands.

"anything else to say?" he asked in an irate manner.

"I… I am sorry" she said looking into his eyes which seemed blank, lacking the usual warmth it always carried

He looked at her blankly for a few seconds before saying "you have said what you have to say. Now please leave, I want to be alone"

"Yi Jung-ah" she squeaked

"didn't you hear me? I said leave" he said in a much louder voice

She thanked the heavens that the tears hanging in her eyes did not drop, and she headed to the door. But the sound of Yi Jung's voice stopped her

"is that what you thought I would say?"

She turned to look at him and he was laughing

' _what exactly is up with him. it's not like Blade stabbed his brain'_

"what are you standing there for? Come sit here Ga Eul-yang" he said with a smile as he gestured for her to come to the bed.

She went to sit on the bed while looking at him

"aish Ga Eul-yang, stop looking at me like I am crazy. I am actually just fine. Well truth be told, I wasn't fine before, but now that I have seen you, I am just fine"

"yah, So Yi Jung, have you lost it? This is supposed to be the part where you yell at me for not telling you about my plan. Then you ask me deep and serious questions"

Yi Jung looked thoughtful as he said "deep and serious questions? You are right. Now tell me, that new recruit who you told me was so hot and good looking, does he actually exist? I mean did you make that up?"

Ga Eul looked confusedly at him and said "yes. But why does that even matter, it's not even serious"

"what? It's so serious, I spent many days in Sweden imagining who exactly the crazy guy was. It's such a relief he doesn't exist"

The serious face in which Yi Jung explained it made Ga Eul chuckle

"you are such a petty boyfriend So Yi Jung"

"but you like it don't you?" he retorted

She smiled and said "no, I love it. But not as much as I love you"

He smiled and said seriously this time "Ga Eul-ah, why did you hide it from me?"

She understood what he was saying even though he did not vocalize it

"well, first I would like to say it's not because I didn't trust you enough. It's just because I needed to make it real. I wanted the pain and feeling of betrayal in your eyes to show truly so that Jong Suk could believe he had won"

"oh, you totally sound like the director of a romcom"

Ga Eul just chuckled before saying in a more serious voice "even I have a question. Why didn't you yell and insult me a lot when I made you believe I cheated you?"

He smiled and pinched her cheeks "silly girl. Do you think I bought all that stuff? You can't betray anyone and I know it. I won't deny that for a moment I doubted you and everything seemed upside down to me. But then, I realized that in the midst of that vagueness, the one thing that was clear to me was that I love you. So, I chose to hold onto that love and trust it. Besides, someone did tell me that the only way to protect her is to keep loving and trusting her"

Ga Eul felt herself tear up. she playfully hit his shoulder and said

"quit being Romeo" and he just chuckled and said huskily

"well this Romeo really missed his Juliet. He smiled as he inched closer to her and was about to claim her lips when they heard someone cough behind them.

Yi Jung looked surprised as he said "dad?"

The man just smiled at Yi Jung before resting his eyes on Ga Eul.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the man scrutinized her and she could not help but think

' _oh Lord, please don't let him be the father-in-law from hell. But wait, I am technically not even engaged to Yi Jung. aish, I am going crazy'_

She managed a nervous smile as she stared back at Mr So.

 **a/n: so how was it? Jong Suk** **finally met his end. What did you guys think of Kim Jong Suk's end? Anyway, I plan on wrapping up this story** **with 3 or 4 more chapters. But there will still be some Soeul events and yes, Miranda is still playing a role in the story. Thanks for all the reviews guys and please keep them coming in. Love you all.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 23**

Yi Jung sensed the tense atmosphere in the air. His father seemed to be observing Ga Eul like she was some sort of scientific experiment.

"dad" he said, hoping to break the awkward silence that hung in the air.

His father finally shifted his attention to him and smiled

"well, I will like to introduce you to Chu Ga Eul"

His father chuckled and said "I know her already. After all, I was the one who hired her. So, of course I know who she is"

Yi Jung smirked and said "no, you do not. This is Chu Ga Eul, my girlfriend" he added as he held Ga eul's hand.

His father looked taken aback for a second before saying "oh, really? Well, that's a good thing, I guess. So, how are you feeling now? I came to see you when I heard of what happened three days ago. You were still unconscious back then, I was worried sick"

"I am fine dad. No need to worry so much. You sound like an old ahjumma" Yi Jung said with a smile

His father just chuckled and hit him on the shoulder before saying "well, I have to be on my way now. I have a flight to catch in an hour's time. Do take care son"

Yi Jung just nodded and smiled as his dad hugged him. Mr So patted his shoulders before turning to leave.

Ga Eul sighed in relief as the older man made to leave. Her first encounter with him had been very professional. But now that Yi Jung had introduced her as his girlfriend, she couldn't help but wonder what the man thought of her now.

' _at least he is gone now'_ she thought

She wanted to smile in relief when she heard him say "Miss Ga Eul, I would like to see you, well, if it'd be ok with you"

She felt her brain freeze and it was only when she heard him say "Miss Ga Eul?" that she gained herself

"oh yes, that's fine sir"

Yi Jung just stared strangely at his father and the latter nodded and said "don't worry son, I won't grill her too much"

Yi Jung just chuckled and nodded while his father smiled. And Ga Eul, she could not even think of smiling, panic was killing her

' _what if Yi Jung's dad wants to speak to me about my unprofessionalism? But I did do my job right, so dating him can't be counted as unprofessionalism, right? But what if he just doesn't like me? What if_'_

Her mental rant was cut off by Mr So who gestured that they leave. She managed a weak smile and followed him. She turned behind before she left the room to look at Yi Jung for moral support. He just winked and gave her a thumb up sign. She was too nervous to even stick her tongue out at him. So, she followed Mr So to a bench in the hospital while feeling like a sheep heading to the slaughter.

"So, Miss Ga Eul" she heard him say and she finally looked him in the eye

"Yes sir" she responded but could not help but think

' _here it goes, here comes my scolding. This is where my life's drama begins'_

Hence, she was surprised when she heard the older man say

"Thank you. I have wanted to tell you this so badly. Thank you for everything you have done. And no, I am not only referring to the fact that you have saved my Yi Jung from danger many times, it's more than that"

By now, Ga Eul's interest was piqued and she stared pointedly at So Hyun Sub while the latter just smiled as he continued

"you have saved Yi Jung from himself. From his fear of falling in love, you have made him strong enough to accept that he loves someone. You have made him so happy. You know, after my wife died, I lost a part of me with her, but all I had was him. I tried my hardest to give him all he requires, to make our house as lively as it was before, but I was never really able to do that for him. I have received various reports from the staff on how you have easily achieved what I never couldn't. You have brought life to our house Ga Eul, just like my wife did, you have made our house a home. Thank you, Ga Eul, really thank you"

Ga Eul's heart reached out to So Hyun Sub as she watched his tear-filled eyes. She placed her hands on his and he looked at her wide-eyed before he smiled

"you know, Jae Joong and I guessed something like this will happen between you and Yi Jung" he said with a mischievous smile on his face

"you and my dad?" Ga Eul asked genuinely surprised and Hyun Sub laughed and nodded

"well, well, don't look so surprised. You youths aren't the only ones who cook up surprises" he said and Ga Eul laughed

He stood up from the bench and said "I will get going now"

"ok sir" she replied

"sir? Oh damn it, we didn't try to match-make you two just so you could call me 'sir.' Call me 'dad' the way Yi Jung calls me, okay?"

She looked unsure for a second before she nodded with a smile

Hyun Sub outstretched his arms for a hug to which she happily complied. He pulled away with a smile and said "you take care. And try not to make too many grand kids for me before I return from my business trip"

Ga Eul blushed furiously at his comment and the older man just laughed before waving and heading off.

Ga Eul smiled as she watched him go off. At least her father-in-law liked her

' _stop calling him your father-in-law Ga Eul, you are not even engaged to Yi Jung'_ she mentally reminded herself before heading back to see Yi Jung with the smile still on her face.

Yi Jung was discharged two days later. He had been so dramatic about his condition. She knew he was pretending whenever he said he felt pain in his abdomen. He would make silly comments on how he felt so unwell just so he could keep Ga Eul by his side. Not that she had any complaints, she enjoyed every moment with him.

Things were going smoothly for her so far, the gang had arranged a dinner together to celebrate their triumph over Kim Jong Suk. She had even made two visits to Jun Ho's sister as well. The 19-year-old girl had developed an instant liking for her and it was well reciprocated by Ga Eul.

Ga Eul had also met with the teenage girls who were rescued from Jong Suk's clutches. It was an emotional moment for her as the girls hugged and thanked her alongside their parents.

She had met with Hee Chul and his family as well. She chuckled as she remembered the encounter.

 **Flashback**

"but I didn't know you had a brother. You never mentioned him and now, we are going to see him? Ga Eul-yang, you should have given me a week's notice to prepare myself. At least you should have given me a heads-up on how your brother is, what he likes and what he doesn't like. Aish, I feel so nervous, I wonder how I'll feel when I meet your dad. What if your brother doesn't_"

Ga Eul could not help but laugh and Yi Jung said "Ga Eul-yang, this isn't the time to laugh, my life is at stake here"

She raised her hands up in mock surrender and said "ok, I am sorry, really. But you just need to chill, my brother doesn't bite, I promise. He is actually not intimidating at all"

Her words seemed to calm him down a bit and he smiled and nodded as they entered the restaurant where they were supposed to meet.

Ga Eul had a wide smile as she walked over to a table which seated a beautiful young woman in her late twenties, two lovely looking kids: a boy and a girl, and also a man who seemed all smiley as he saw Ga Eul.

As the man stood up to hug Ga eul, Yi Jung immediately recognized him as 'cop hulk' from the face-off with Jong Suk. His wife was now hugging Ga Eul and Yi Jung gulped hard as the man's gaze rested on him.

' _not intimidating at all? I feel like a bunny facing a lion. How can he be Ga Eul's brother? Oh gosh, it's all over. Man up So Yi Jung, you got this. Or do I? aish, I am going crazy'_

But Ga Eul saved him from his mental grilling as she said

"Hyung, Unni, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend So Yi Jung. Yi Jung-ah, this is my brother Hee Chul and his beautiful wife Min Ah, and these two cuties here are their twins; Jun Hee and Jun Pa"

The kids smiled and waved at him, an action which he reciprocated.

The lady whom Ga Eul referred to as 'Unni' smiled brightly at Yi Jung as she said "it's nice to meet you Yi Jung. Ga Eul has told us only good things about you"

Yi Jung smiled and thanked her. The man however just outstretched his hand to Yi Jung for a handshake. Yi Jung took it eagerly and immediately regretted it.

This guy's hands seemed to be made of iron. He tried his hardest not to wince in pain as he watched Hee Chul smirk. The handshake of death finally ended and Yi Jung immediately crashed on his seat.

Hee Chul however, burst out laughing and Yi Jung could not help but wonder if Ga Eul's brother was crazy.

"I like you" the man suddenly said while still laughing

"I really do like you So Yi Jung. You didn't flinch and you survived my iron-grip shake. You are a good match for my Ga Eul"

"aish Hyung, what match? Not like we are a married couple or something. Unni, help him stop being so dramatic" Ga Eul said with a smile

"I try my best Ga Eul, but what can I do?" Hee Chul's wife said with a smile and Hee Chul replied in mock anger

"are you two ganging up on me? yah, So Yi Jung, you should also take my side" and Yi Jung just chuckled.

"uncle Yi Jung, you look like a prince from a fairytale. Is aunty Ga Eul your princess?" the little girl who looked 5 asked

"aish, this is why I tell mum we aren't twins. You do not know anything. Uncle Yi Jung looks like the dragon slayer in my comic book" the boy retorted and the others just laughed

"I see the kids are quite taken in by you already Yi Jung. You should come visit us at home sometime, and please do ditch this sharp-mouthed Ga Eul and come alone" Hee Chul said with a smile

"Hyung!" Ga Eul exclaimed in mock annoyance and the others just laughed

"sorry Hee Chul, I would have loved to but what to do, she sticks to me like glue" Yi Jung said and Ga Eul glared daggers at him while the others laughed.

After the dinner, Yi Jung had told her "I like your brother, he is really nice"

"yes, Hyung has always been like a true brother to me"

Yi Jung nodded and pulled her closer to himself as they walked to the car.

"you were really scared of him at first, right?" she asked with a teasing smile on her face and he laughed like she said the lamest thing ever

"scared? Who was scared? I was just pretending to be scared" he retorted

"you were definitely scared Yi Jung-ah" she continued with a smile

And thus, began a string of 'I really wasn't' and 'you totally were'

 **End of flashback**

Everything had been going right. Yi Jung would resume work next week and Jan Di and Jun Pyo's engagement party was to happen the next day.

Ga Eul felt glad that the whole Jong Suk saga was now behind them. She could not help but think of the person who played a major role in saving their lives. She rummaged through her drawer until she found the piece of paper she was looking for.

She immediately dialed the number on it, after three rings, she heard the voice she wanted to hear

"Ga Eul"

"can we meet?" she asked

Ga Eul took a sip of her coffee as she looked at the lady beside her. Miranda had agreed to meet her at the park so here they were, just looking at the beautiful scenery in front of them. Miranda looked relaxed but she also seemed different. She was not adorned with her usual expensive jewelry and designer clothes. She looked just like any other average woman on the street. Ga Eul also noticed that she came alone, without any security.

"I am sorry" Ga Eul finally blurted the words that were hanging on the tip of her tongue these past five minutes.

Miranda smiled and took a sip from her coffee. She faced Ga Eul with a smile and said

"you feel guilty about Jong suk's death, right? You feel like you weren't able to keep your word to me, that you could not save him. You feel sorry towards me, that's why you have been avoiding my eyes. Look at me Ga Eul"

Ga Eul marveled at this lady's ability to see right through her. She stared pointed at Miranda who had a warm smile on her face. She placed a hand on Ga Eul's hands and said

"don't feel guilty and don't feel sorry towards me. At first, I felt hurt and shattered as I looked at Jong Suk's still body on the ground. But as I left the building and saw the number of corpses which lay there, I was able to see just how much damage my husband had caused. You did what you had to do, no, you did what had to be done. Jong Suk had to be stopped, he had become something else, someone else. But that doesn't mean I hate him, no I still love him, now and always. But, if his death was what was needed to give freedom to those teenage girls, to release his men from service, and to stop his endless quest for power, then it's fine"

"and you? What about you Miranda? What would you do now?" Ga Eul asked with sincere interest

Miranda smiled before saying "well, I have disbanded the organization. By handing me his ring, Jong Suk gave me the power to do whatever I wanted with the organization. I have donated all the money in Jong Suk's account to charity. Now, I feel free Ga Eul, I no longer live in fear of what my husband might do to another innocent person, that's all behind me. I want to leave all of this behind me, all this darkness that Jong Suk brought into our lives. I would move to Canada, I have a sister there. and I have also applied for a job there. At least, my baby and I can start a life there, a normal life. That's also what Jong Suk wanted for our baby. To embrace the light"

Ga Eul looked touched as she looked at Miranda, she really did seem free, like someone who had removed all of her life's burdens from herself. She withdrew her hands from Ga Eul and stood up before saying

"I have to go now. Actually, I still have lots of packing to do, I will be travelling tomorrow"

Ga eul just nodded and smiled

"Ga Eul, thank you. For everything, thank you. I hope you and Yi Jung stay happy together. Can I ask you for something?"

Ga Eul was definitely surprised at what she said, she never expected Miranda to want to ask her for something. So, she said "sure, go ahead, ask away"

"can I get a hug?"

Ga Eul was definitely taken aback by her request but she smiled and nodded. Miranda pulled her in for a warm hug and to Ga Eul, it felt as she imagined hugging one's sister would feel.

Miranda said while still hugging Ga Eul "don't resent Jong Suk too much. Think of him as a bad dream and view the life you are living now as your reality. You know, I actually really like you. If it weren't for the circumstances under which we met, we might have been good friends"

Miranda pulled away from the hug and smiled at Ga Eul before saying "take care of yourself Ga Eul" before she started walking away

But Ga Eul's voice stopped her

"hey Miranda, call me when you arrive in Canada. And you definitely have to send me lots of pictures of the beautiful baby I know you are going to have. And oh, friends don't just call each other Ga Eul, call me Ga Eul-ah from now on or I won't respond to your call"

Miranda chuckled and faced Ga Eul with a smile on her face before saying "ok Ga Eul-ah"

Ga Eul smiled back and said "take care Miranda and be happy, because you deserve it"

Miranda smiled and nodded before walking away with a smile on her face.

As Ga Eul watched Miranda leave, she thought ' _even I also like_ _you a lot Miranda._ _Your ability to read people's feelings, your courage to stand by what is right, I_ _admire it too. It's not goodbye for us, it's till we meet again'_

She smiled and headed to her car.

Yi Jung checked himself in the mirror for the hundredth time that night. It was the night of Jun Pyo and Jan Di's engagement but to him, it would also be the night that would change the course of his life.

He put the velvet box in his pocket and took a deep breath before heading out of his room.

His eyes widened as he saw Ga eul also step out of her room as well

"Ga Eul-yang" was all he managed to say.

Ga Eul looked ravishing in her gold gown. And the fact that she was standing in front of her room with the door wide-open, clear enough for him to see her bed and make him imagine them on the bed having_

' _aish, cut it out. Get a grip of yourself'_ he mentally scolded himself.

So, he said in the most serious voice that he could muster "there is a problem Ga Eul-yang"

She immediately got into worried girlfriend mode as she said "what is it Yi Jung-ah, tell me already"

"well, the thing is that it's Jun Pyo and Jan Di's engagement tonight and all eyes should be on the couple. But the problem is I don't think I would be able to keep my eyes on the couple while seeing you in this dress. Because all I am going to be looking at all night, is you"

He smiled as he watched Ga Eul turn a bright shade of red. She playfully hit his shoulder and said "you know you are so good with words, right?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist

He chuckled and said huskily "I am also good with things that don't involve speaking"

"yah, So Yi Jung!" she said and pulled away while he laughed

"what did I do this time Ga eul-yang? I was just saying the truth" he said with a smile as he watched her red cheeks

She just smirked and said "well, you can show me your capabilities in non-verbal activities only after the party. So, get your butt moving"

Yi Jung smirked and playfully said "yes boss" and they both laughed before heading out

The engagement party was a success. Though Jan Di was a blushing wreck, she managed to blush her way through the party. She really was so happy for her friends. Jan Di and Jun Pyo's love was evident to everyone who attended that party.

Yi Jung had insisted they leave immediately after the party, and for some reason unknown to her, their friends seemed so enthusiastic about them leaving.

Yi Jung on the other hand, had a goofy grin on his face as he drove them to their destination which was still unknown to her.

He finally pulled the car to a stop. She wanted to get out but he stopped her. He came out and held the car door open for her. She smiled and got out while accepting the hand he extended to her.

He held her hand while pulling her ahead with him and though she was puzzled, she just followed along

She stopped in her tracks when she saw where they were, and all she could say was "wow"

They were in a field full of hundreds of fireflies whose lights made the field as bright as day.

She walked further while still observing everywhere in awe

"it's so beautiful Yi Jung-ah" she commented

Yi Jung smiled and nodded before saying "it is, but you are more beautiful" and she just smiled

' _ok, this is it Yi Jung, it's now or never'_ he thought to himself

So, he said "do you know why I brought you here tonight Ga Eul-yang?"

When she shook her head, he continued "it's because this place is very similar to you. You know, I used to live my life recklessly, I never wanted to be tied down. I never wanted to take responsibility for anyone, to feel committed to anyone, and that's what brought about the great Casanova"

He knew Ga eul's interest was piqued because she stopped admiring the scenery and rather glued her eyes on him. So, he continued

"but I never knew I was just a weakling. I was not strong enough to accept love and fight for it. But that all changed when you came. Just like these fireflies, you brought a bright light into my life, no you were that light. You know when you asked me in New Caledonia if I loved you and I said nothing, I had loved you since then, no, I realized that I have loved you from the first day I met you. You made me want to fight for love Ga Eul. You taught me that night on the beach that loving someone isn't a weakness but strength. I realize it now Ga eul. I would never have been able to face Jong Suk if not for you, you gave me the strength Ga Eul, your love gave me the strength"

By now, Ga Eul's eyes were filled with tears and he knelt with one knee while pulling out the ring and then he said

"I have found love in your light and I don't ever want to let it go. I love you Ga Eul. So please make me the happiest man on the face of the earth and marry me Chu Ga Eul"

His heart thumped in his chest as he looked at Ga Eul who looked at him wide-eyed.

But he suddenly heard the words which made his whole world stay at a standstill

"Yi Jung-ah I can't. I can't marry you"

 **a/n: so how was it? What did you guys think of Ga Eul's meeting with Yi Jung's dad and Miranda? So, Yi Jung proposed at last but what's with Ga eul now? What do you think would happen next? Please keep the reviews coming in guys. And to all who have been reviewing, thanks a lot. Thanks to those who have faved and subscribed so far as well. and to my silent readers, thanks for reading. Love you all.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 24**

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and she just wanted to kneel to his level and kiss him till they became breathless. She didn't expect this proposal at all and she was really surprised, but it was a sort of pleasant surprise. But still, something about it just didn't seem right.

She looked at Yi Jung's expectant face and her heart reached out to him as she said

"Yi Jung-ah, I can't. I can't marry you"

"I am sorry but i just can't marry you" she added

He looked at her wide-eyed before he looked down, looking defeated. He stood up then looked away from her.

"Yi Jung-ah, please look at me. Babe, please just hear me out, please"

He finally rested his gaze on her and she could see the look of hurt that flashed in his eyes.

"I love you Yi Jung-ah, you know that, right? But I don't think my love for you will be enough this time. The reason I can't accept your proposal is because I feel…well I feel suffocated"

"suffocated? Ga Eul-yang does being with me make you feel suffocated?" he asked, his voice low and soulful.

She quickly shook her head and said "no, no, you dummy of course not. The problem is with me Yi Jung-ah, not you. This week that we spent together has been the happiest week of my life. But still, there is this darkness that is eating me up inside, it haunts me even in my dreams. I see all those men I killed during my encounters with Jong Suk's men. I see all the people I have killed throughout my life as well, sometimes, it's like I can still smell their fresh blood. I don't even remember their faces Yi Jung-ah, but sometimes, I see their eyes haunting me in my dreams. I feel suffocated when I drive through the city and I remember the many nights I had driven through the city carrying out various dirty jobs for Jong Suk. it's like there is this darkness that surrounds me, that I just can't get out, and it's killing me Yi Jung-ah, it's killing me, it's_'

But she never got to finish as Yi Jung engulfed her in a hug while smoothening her hair and saying "it's ok babe, just let it out, I am here for you"

She smiled and let herself cry on him. She finally pulled away from the hug after about 2 minutes.

Yi Jung held her shoulders and led her to his car and they just sat on his car with the feel of the night breeze on their skin.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Yi Jung said "it must have been hard for you Ga Eul-yang. I can't imagine the mental and emotional battle you had to struggle with. I didn't even know anything about it, I am sorry. I feel like I have failed you"

Ga Eul just hit him on the head and said "you always like being too dramatic. Did I say it was your fault?"

And Yi Jung just chuckled. She looked more serious now as she said

"I want to escape from this for a while. To breathe a new air and maybe find the light which is missing inside me, because now, all I feel inside me is just darkness. I can't be your light if I myself am surrounded by the darkness. I want to be with you, by your side, but I can't do that when I am in this state. I want to be free of all this darkness so my heart can only be filled with love, your love"

She took a deep breath before saying "and that's why I have made a decision"

Yi Jung felt his heart thump as he heard her words.

' _what decision? Don't tell me she wants to leave and end things between us. This must be karma for all the hearts I have broken. If Ga eul ends things, what would become of me? How would I live? How would_'_

But his mental rant was cut off by Ga Eul's next words

"I have decided to accept the admission from the dance academy. Maybe spending a year in Los Angeles is what I need to find myself again"

Yi Jung could only mutter an "oh"

He looked down at the ring in his hand and just stared blankly at it until he heard Ga Eul's laughter

She said between laughs "don't look so sulky. I am just going for a year, I am not dying. And I know what you are worried about, I won't even spare any hot American guys a glance"

Even he chuckled and said "you better not or I would fly to LA and wring his neck"

And they both laughed at the possibility of Yi Jung actually doing that

"I love you" he suddenly said and she smiled and said

"I know, I love you too. That's why I'll hold onto this for you"

His eyes widened as he saw her take the ring from him. She placed her hands on his and said "I would return this when I am sure I am worthy to be your light. I won't return it otherwise"

He smiled and ruffled her hair while she chuckled. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both gazed up at the star-lit sky, mesmerized.

The next week had been spent preparing for Ga eul's trip. Yi Jung had suggested that they make the best use of the week. So, it was mostly spent on dates, crazy movie marathons, and of course, steamy make out sessions.

Jan Di, Jae Kyung, and So Eun were not excluded in the whole bonding exercise. In fact, So Eun suggested that they spend a girl's day out which included lots of mani-pedis, lots of girl gist, and more.

The F3 did not allow themselves to be outdone as well. They had organized a sweet dinner party for her. The guys even prepared the food themselves, well that is if you count Jun Pyo burning the pasta as cooking.

But in all, she really enjoyed the past week a lot because she spent it with people she loved. And now, today was finally the day, the day she would be leaving for LA.

She smiled as she looked at So Eun's tear-filled face

"but So Eun-ah, you said you won't cry at all" Ga Eul said with a teasing smile

"who said I am crying, I am just letting tears flow, do you think I would cry and ruin all this makeup on my face?"

Ga eul just chuckled and hugged her

"take care Ga Eul-ah, I'd miss you a lot" So eun said after they pulled away from the hug

Ga Eul just smiled and nodded. She went on to Jan Di as well who said

"you know your bones are about to be crushed right?"

And Ga Eul chuckled before saying "yes ma'am"

And that was all it took for Jan Di to give her the most bone-crushing hug she had ever received. She could not help but breathe an inward sigh of relief after the hug was over.

Jae Kyung just pulled her in for a tight hug before Ga eul could say anything to her. "I'll miss you a lot Ga Eul-ah, come back soon, ok?"

And Ga eul nodded and smiled

She went to hug the guys as well and Jun Pyo looked like he might cry, but when Jan Di asked him about it, he quickly retorted that a thorn entered his eye which made everyone laugh.

Jun Pyo could be so silly sometimes, she realized she would miss his silliness which was often innocent and sweet. She would miss Ji Hoo for his caring and sweet nature, Woo Bin for always joking around, and him.

Her eyes rested on the person who just stood silently near Ji Hoo. The gang understood what was going on so they bid Ga Eul goodbye again before leaving.

"so" he finally said and she smiled

"so" she repeated

"this is it then. I guess this is the part where I say 'bye and take care' and not see you till the next year"

She chuckled at and said "well, you missed something. This is the part where you say 'bye and take care, see you in a year's time'"

He chuckled and pulled her in for a hug "I will miss you crazily" he said in such a sincere voice that she felt her eyes go wet with tears.

"I'll miss you too but in order for me to miss you, I will have to go first. They've announced my flight again"

He chuckled and pulled away from the hug while she smiled

"I love you" she said

"I love you more" he replied

She feigned mock annoyance and said "how can you say that? I definitely love you more"

"well I don't doubt that, but I love you the most" he replied

And that was all it took for them to start bickering about who loved the other more.

Ga Eul knew she would miss him, no, she was missing him already. if this one year was what was she needed to freely be with him, then so be it.

 **One year later**

"aish Jan Di-ah, why am I the one holding Jae Hee's diaper bag" Jun Pyo whined and Jan Di just glared at him.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di had gotten married two months after Ga eul left for LA. It had been difficult, but Ga eul had managed to make it for the wedding as she was to be one of the bride's maids. But she left immediately after the ceremony. She said they had an important training session with a superstar choreographer.

Yi Jung sighed as he thought of how he missed her terribly, that was the last time he had seen her in person. He smiled as he watched the two new parents, becoming a dad still couldn't put an end to Jun Pyo's silly antics.

"stop complaining already, just hold the bag" Jan Di retorted, and poor Jun Pyo just gulped nervously which made everyone laugh.

He heard his friends make jokes and all but his mind was just one person. He kept his eyes on the arrivals not even noticing the knowing smiles his friends were sharing.

A lot of thoughts crossed through his mind. How would he react when he sees her? How would she react? Their calls and videos have been limited as this past month, Ga Eul was on a tour with a very popular American artiste, and hence, had very little time to herself. He could not help but wonder if she would still be able to flow freely with him again.

But all those thoughts were cut off when he saw her, looking even more beautiful than before. He heard the shrieks of excitement from the girls and he saw the guys smiling, but all he knew at the moment was her.

Ga Eul felt her heart thump with every step she took. She had been planning this moment in her head for ages but now that it was here, she could not help the nervousness that was eating her up inside.

' _relax Ga Eul, you got this'_ she recited in her head like a mantra.

But all the recitations stopped when she saw him, still looking as handsome as ever. She saw the bright smiles of her friends and she just wanted to run over to where they were, but a voice stopped her

She traced the source of the voice to find a teenage girl looking at her with the same star-struck smile as her two other teenage friends

"ma'am, you are the solo dancer in Drake's new music video, right?"

Ga Eul just smiled and nodded and the girls shrieked in excitement and one of them said "we are big fans of you miss Eullie, that's your name, right? We watched your interview with Drake so that's how we got to know your name. Your dancing in that video was just superb, too awesome. When we found out you are Korean, it just made us love you more"

"really, thanks a lot" Ga Eul said with a bright smile on her face

"ma'am can we get an autograph?" another said as she pulled out a jotter

And Ga eul nodded and signed on it, as well as that of the other girls, but before she could leave, more people have gathered while saying "look, it's Eullie"

And that was how she got into an autograph signing spree, she used her eyes to search for her friends and when she did, she threw an apologetic smile their way.

So eun and Jae Kyung gave her a thumb up sign, Jan Di just smiled and nodded in understanding, while the guys just smiled, but she could not find him. She wondered where Yi Jung was, she saw him just a few minutes ago. She was signing another autograph while using her eyes to search for him when she heard that voice

"Eullie, may I also get an autograph and maybe, you?"

She traced the voice and found him staring at her with a wide smile.

She felt herself smile as well and her heart went into a frenzy.

"well yes, since you look like you might die if I don't"

And he chuckled before wrapping his arms around her.

The crowd around them just looked on in surprise and some even tried to take pictures. But Woo Bin's men were quick to save the situation.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul however took the opportunity to flee.

They both started laughing as they left the airport and got into Yi Jung's Benz.

"but wait a sec, what about our friends, we just left them at the airport. I didn't even get to say hi to them"

"well, don't worry about them, they'd totally understand. And besides, they would be coming over to the house this evening" Yi Jung said with a smile and Ga Eul could only nod.

She looked out the window as he drove, none of them bothered to break the awkward silence that stood between them.

She just fiddled with her keychain. She knew she had to be the one to break the silence as she guessed Yi Jung was just as nervous as her

"I missed you"

He suddenly looked at her and smiled before saying "me too. I missed you so much, I nearly died"

She chuckled and said "for someone who nearly died, you sure still look so handsome"

He smirked and said "whoa, is that a compliment?"

"figure it out yourself" she said with a smile

"yah Chu Ga Eul!" Yi Jung exclaimed in mock annoyance and Ga Eul just laughed and stuck her tongue out at him

YI Jung shook his head and just laughed as well

When they stopped laughing, Ga Eul said with a smile "it's been a long time since I heard anyone call my full name. In the states, people just refer to me as Eullie. At first it felt strange, but I got used to it. Tim said it resembled the English name 'Julie'. In fact, some people even call me Julie"

Yi Jung chuckled and said "Julie? That name doesn't even suit you at all. But I think Eullie is pretty cool, but to me, you are still my Ga_"

"Eul-yang" she finished for him and they both laughed.

"Yi Jung-ah, this is not the direction to my house. The thing is, I have decided to stay at my dad's, we thought it'd be a good idea so we could bond and all those stuff" she said and Yi Jung just stared at her surprised

"oh sorry, I just thought you'd still be coming to my house. How silly of me, you can just give me the directions to your house" he said

"well, what makes you think I won't come to your house. After all, I am your girlfriend, I can come visit whenever I want. Except, hey, don't tell me you found yourself another girlfriend?" she said in mock annoyance

Yi Jung just smirked and said "maybe, maybe not"

"So Yi Jung!" she exclaimed and he just laughed

She smiled and ruffled his hair, it was good to be back.

"wow, So Eun-ah, this ring is so beautiful" Ga Eul commented as she looked at So Eun's engagement ring.

They were currently seated on the bed of Ga eul's old room and they were discussing Ji Hoo and So eun's wedding. They had ditched the guys downstairs and decided to come upstairs instead"

"Ga eul-ah I am so glad that you came just in time for the wedding" So Eun said with a smile

"well that's because you made sure the date of the wedding is in line with my arrival. Don't try to play games So eun-ah, I know you fixed the wedding on a date you knew would be convenient for me to attend" Ga eul said with a knowing smile

So Eun chuckled and said "oh my, I just got found out. Of course, I wanted you to be around silly. I can't have my big day without all my best friends"

The others just smiled.

"so, back to the girl of the night" Jan di said while focusing her gaze on Ga eul.

"tell us, how is it being a renowned dancer. I mean, in the span of one year, you have been on many tours and you even got the solo performance in Drake's new video"

Ga Eul chuckled inwardly, Jan Di sounded like a reporter in an interview

"yes Ga Eul-ah, tell us" Jae Kyung said excitedly

"sometimes, it was all just kind of overwhelming, but my trainers were all really supportive, so I guess that helped me"

"wow, but you also put in effort Ga eul-ah, you turned out great. That video was a hit and you became an internet sensation" So eun said

"I jumped around the living room when I saw your performance in Drake's music video. Even Jae Hee jumped in my belly as well" Jan Di said and everyone laughed

"yes Ga eul, you totally rocked. You know, after that sizzling photo shoot you did for Vogue magazine post the video, your male-fan club has sky-rocketed" Jae Kyung said with a mischievous smile and Ga Eul just threw a pillow at her and they all laughed.

"so, what's next for you? I mean now that you have become so popular, will you work from here to America or what?" So Eun asked

"well, I am considering an offer I received to work as a dance teacher in Seoul university"

"a teacher, but why? Well, I just mean now you have become so popular, I am sure other big celebrities would want to work with you so why do you want to teach instead?" So Eun asked and the others nodded showing that they also had the same question on their minds.

Ga Eul understood their surprise. She herself would never have thought that she would even consider being a teacher. But, here she was.

She looked at the expectant faces of her friends and she smiled and said "don't look so surprised. It's just, after all that happened this past year, I just want to be free of everything. You know, there was this one time when I walked into Jong Suk's mansion and all his men held me in reverence. That day, I felt so superior, I felt powerful. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. Fame makes me feel the same way, it intoxicates me, it scares me when I start to feel superior to the other dancers in my academy whenever my trainers praise me. I know if I continue on this track, I might get more intoxicated and maybe lose myself"

She looked at the girls and saw that their attention was only on her, so she continued "fame and power run on the same drive and that is 'ambition.' Jong Suk might have also started with just a little need for power, but the more he got, the more he desired. Jong Suk always told me we were of the same kind, and as much as it disgusts me, I have to admit he is right in a way. But I won't let myself turn out like he did, I don't want it"

"the reason I pursued dancing wasn't because I wanted to become a famous dancer, it's because dancing is something I love. So, I want to keep that passion alive but I want it to be free from all ambition. That's why I am accepting the teaching job. I want to give of myself, to help others develop themselves while still doing something I love. To me, that's more than I can ever ask for."

The girls all seemed thoughtful for seconds after Ga eul finished speaking. So, Ga Eul decided to brighten the atmosphere by saying

"hey stop being so thoughtful guys. The pay is ok as well and that was the major factor in my acceptance of the job"

The girls laughed and Jan Di threw a pillow at her while saying "you silly girl"

Yi Jung walked away from the room. He had gone there to call the girls downstairs so they could watch a movie together. But he had stumbled upon their conversation. He had no intention to listen in on them but when he heard So eun say

"a teacher, but why?"

It totally caught his attention and so he listened in. He understood how Ga eul must have felt. She had to go through a big psychological dilemma. Of who she is and who she isn't, of what she was and what she is. Of what she wants to be and what she is now. He could only imagine how it must have been for her. He decided to just send a message to Jan Di instead. At least he still delivered the message he planned to deliver.

The gang had so much fun watching the movie 'Skyscraper'

After about two hours, everyone said their good nights and left. But not before giving Ga eul another round of welcome-back hugs as Woo Bin called them.

It was just Yi Jung and Ga eul left. He had offered to drop her home and she had no qualms with it. She saw he kept driving even past the direction of her house

"Yi Jung-ah, have you forgotten the direction to my house?' she asked

"of course not. But we are not going to your house" he said with a smile

"then to where?" she inquired

"aish, you sound like an old ahjumma" he said with a teasing smile and she just huffed and crossed her arms which made him smile all the more.

They finally reached their destination and Ga Eul looked at him confusedly. He just pulled her hands and led her on.

He watched as her face lit up on seeing where they were "it's so beautiful and calm" she commented as she looked at the lake in front of them which looked like it contained diamonds in them. The stars reflected on the lake and gave it this ethereal look. Ga eul took off her shoes and used her leg to feel the water.

He smiled as he watched her smile upon contact with the water. "this place is so beautiful, how did you come upon it?" she asked with sincere interest

"actually my dad came upon it first. He said he comes here whenever he is feeling loaded down, confused, or frustrated. Once, I had a life-changing decision to make concerning the museum, I felt so confused. My dad brought me here during that time, he told me staying here would make me feel relaxed, would help me think properly. You are probably wondering why I brought you here tonight, right?"

She simply nodded, so, he said

"I heard your conversation with the girls"

He watched the look of surprise on her face but before she could say anything, he quickly added

"I know that you are going through a hard time. Trying to figure out who you are, what you are. Come on, come with me" he said while pulling her closer to the water

He stopped and said "look into the water and see"

He watched as she looked into the water with tear-filled eyes before saying "why are you making me do this Yi Jung-ah?"

"because I want you to see who you are. That girl you see is your real self. You are brave, you are strong, talented, beautiful, damn sexy_"

He smiled as she chuckled at his last two words. He turned her to look at him and he said "you are my Ga Eul-yang. And that's all matters to me. Don't see the darkness in yourself, don't focus on what you feel you have done wrong, rather think of all the good you have brought about. Then you would see just how pure a person you are. I saw you beat up a perverted man who tried to molest a teenager, I saw you fight to save my life more than once. What about those girls you saved from Jong Suk's evil grip? That's just a few of the good things I have seen you do. I love you for who you are and I accept you as you are. It's high time you did the same to yourself"

Ga eul just hugged him tightly and said "Yi Jung-ah" and he knew she was crying because he felt his shirt go wet. But he just held her tighter and kissed her head.

Two weeks has passed since the lake incident. Ga Eul had resumed her job at the university. She and Yi Jung had gone for three dates so far, things had been going really well for them. She had formed an even closer bond to her dad and sometimes they even cook together.

Yi Jung never once mentioned the rejected proposal a year ago. She was so grateful for his understanding. After that night at the lake, she had come to a turning point in her life. She had reached a point of self-discovery in her life. She always liked to be self-dependent, to carry her problems by herself.

But, that night, without Yi Jung, she was certain she would never have been able to get over all of her apprehensions about herself. She needed him just as much as he needed her and she knew it. She won't ever let him go no matter what happens.

She smiled as she put the ring in her bag before zipping it up. They were flying to Italy for So Eun and Ji Hoo's wedding.

They had stayed in a very fancy resort. The wedding had been very simple but elegant. So eun looked like a vision in white and Ji Hoo was as stunned as the rest of them. Everything had gone on smoothly.

The couple was currently swaying on the dance floor and they looked so happy. The groom's men and bridesmaid were also swaying with them. After the music ended, Ga Eul immediately pulled Yi Jung outside with her as well.

"where are we going Ga Eul-yang? Wait a sec, why are we going away from the party, wait, what if you pounce on me?"

"yah So Yi Jung!" she exclaimed and he just laughed and raised his hands up in mock surrender.

He finally stopped laughing and she wished he would continue as the nervousness was killing her.

She steeled her resolve and managed to look him in the eye and said

"Yi Jung-ah, you know I am not really good with being a cheesy romantic. But then, I just have to get this out. I always thought that I was your bodyguard hence, I was the one who always saved you, but I was wrong. You were the one who saved me. You saved me from the life I had. You were the one who motivated me to fight for my dream, you were also the one who made me know love. I always fought but there was never really anything to fight for. You gave me a reason to fight. Whenever I feel discouraged, the thought which keeps me going is you. I love you So Yi Jung, for all you have been to me, all you are to me and for all you will always be to me"

She saw Yi Jung's eyes widen and she knew he was having an idea of what she wanted to do.

"Ga Eul-yang" he said as he saw her go down on one knee with the ring in her hand

"ex number one Casanova of Korea and Korea's number one potter prodigy So Yi Jung, please do the honor of marrying me. Yes, I will punch your shoulders when you tease me too much, I will tease you when you close your eyes on the Ferris wheel, and most importantly, I will keep loving you. So just say yes because my knees are hurting like crazy now"

Yi Jung chuckled and lifted her up from the ground while saying "you know you are crazy right?"

She nodded and said "but you still love me"

He chuckled and said "yes, yes, yes, I love you now and always. Now give me that ring, let me show you how to do a proper proposal"

"yah, are you saying I didn't do great?" she said while punching his shoulder

"well_"

"yah So Yi Jung!" she exclaimed and he laughed, pulled her closer and sealed her lips with his.

 **A/n: so how was it? The story is almost over. Anyway, thanks to all who have been reviewing so far, those who subscribed and faved as well, even to all my silent readers for reading my** **story. Thanks a lot guys. Love you all**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Two years later**

"place the flowers over there, thank you"

Ga Eul looked around and smiled at what she saw, the whole house looked just the way she wanted it to be.

"ma'am, here is your glass of the juice" one of the maids said as she handed Ga Eul a glass.

"oh, thank you Min ah. Wait a sec, you aren't dressed yet? Come on, you need to go get ready" Ga eul said as she looked at the girl who was still dressed in her maid's uniform

The girl nodded and skipped off happily to meet with two other maids.

As they left, she could make out some of their conversation which just left her smiling.

"ma'am is so cool"

"I know, what boss tells the maids to dress up like guests? She is the best"

"yes, she totally is. Anyway, what are you wearing for the party?"

"why should I tell you, you tell me yours first"

"no, you say yours first"

Ga eul just shook her head with the smile still on her face. She heard her phone ring just then and she lit up on seeing the name on the screen

"yes dad, how are you?"

"oh, my dear, I am just fine. I am sorry I can't make it today" he said on the other side of the line

"no dad, it's no biggie. At least, it won't be as long as you have a nice time with Claudia" she said with a mischievous smile

"you silly girl" he replied before laughing

"don't tease me too much. We are just getting to know each other" he added

"really? Because you really seem to like her dad. Come on, don't be shy about it. You both are together, right?" she said and she could feel her dad blush from the other line

"I can't hide anything from you. Yes, we are together" he said and she laughed and said

"yay, at last. I bet with Yi Jung that you both would get together before three months, but he said six months. Yes, I beat him, I feel so good. Oh, and yes, I feel so happy for you dad. Claudia is a great woman, she is really nice and caring. But tell her, she would still have to face my assessment, ok?"

She heard her dad laugh as he said "yes ma'am" and she laughed alongside him.

"ok dad, take care of yourself"

"yes baby, you take care of my granddaughter, ok?"

"oh, so you only care about your granddaughter, right? I mean nothing to you anymore, right?" she said in mock annoyance

"well something like that" her dad replied and she knew he had a sly smile on his face at the moment

"dad!" she exclaimed and he laughed and said

"forgive me dear, take care of yourself"

She pretended to contemplate it before she said with a smile "ok dad, love you"

As she put down the phone, she looked around and was about to head upstairs when she heard someone say

"Ga eul-ah"

she turned around and the smile on her face could not get any wider.

"Fei!" she exclaimed

And the latter just laughed and came to hug her

"woah, you have gotten a lot bigger" Fei said as she examined her stomach

"aish, don't tell me that. I feel horrible enough as it is. I feel so fat, I am like a bag of potatoes" Ga Eul said.

Fei just chuckled and said "stop being so dramatic Ga eul-ah, you still look great. Even better, you are practically glowing with motherly radiance"

"really?" Ga Eul asked

"seriously? The internet calls you the hot-mom and you are still asking that?"

Ga Eul chuckled and said "oh yeah, I felt like I could die of glee when I saw that"

Fei chuckled as well and said "but you really are something else. How were you able to do those crazy dance moves despite being pregnant? You know all my colleagues went crazy after watching that video you uploaded, not just them, the internet went crazy as well. Your followers o social media skyrocketed from 35 million to 50 million. Now every husband wants their wife to be like Eullie and every woman wants to be Eullie"

Ga Eul smiled as she listened to Fei. She knew all about how much her followers have increased and how people on the internet go crazy about her dancing and even her dress sense, but she didn't know they loved her that much. Well, maybe the fact that people ask for her autograph anywhere she goes should have been her first clue.

But she still tries to live the normal life. One time, she and Yi Jung went out disguised as old commoners, it was the craziest but most fun they ever did. The internet had nicknamed them the 'soeul couple' and they have become the nation's favorite.

Ga Eul thought it would end after their marriage and maybe netizens would grow bored and move on to a new couple, but their marriage just fanned the flames. Stories about their one true love and fairytale ending just took over the internet. The dance videos which Ga Eul usually upload on her social media, just made people love her more. They called her the 'Korean dance queen' and most recently, 'hot mom'

Well the whole 'hot mom' thing started with the fact that Ga eul hated those loose maternity gowns which made her feel like a thousand pounds. So, she settled for a sexier style. Sometimes, she even wears bum shorts and strapless tops. This impeccable fashion sense of hers made her a favorite among the masses. She also had a great international fanbase as well. So far, things were going great for her career-wise. Her job at the university was just so interesting, the students loved her and she knew most of the male students drooled over her which was why they never missed a single class.

Yi Jung had been scandalized when she told him and she just found it so funny that he could still worry about petty things such as those. He had come to her class the next day with the excuse of 'missing his wife and just wanting to check on her.' But he had stayed throughout the class just to give the innocent male students 'the eye' which made them gulp nervously and show far more interest in looking at their shoes than in even staring at Ga eul.

Ga eul returned her attention to Fei who was looking really beautiful in her blue dress. Fei now worked as a salesgirl in Shinhwa mall. A job which she secured thanks to Ga Eul who put in a good word for her to Jun Pyo. After the whole Jong Suk incident, they still managed to stay in touch and they got to know more about each other as well. Ga eul found that Fei had lost her first love at the hands of some underground organization. After Jong Suk's organization was disbanded, she had nothing else to rely on and she still needed to take care of her two younger siblings. So, Ga eul had volunteered to help her get a job, an action which was well appreciated by Fei.

"Unni" Ga Eul suddenly heard someone say and she smiled on seeing In Ha, Jun Ho's sister, dragging Jun Ho with her.

In Ha ran to hug her and Ga Eul smiled before saying "I am mad at you In Ha, you totally forgot about me"

"I am sorry unni, now that I am here, I promise to stay by your side until you get bored of me and ask me to leave"

Ga Eul just chuckled and said "ok, deal"

In Ha went on to greet Fei. Jun Ho approached Ga eul and handed her a gift bag before saying

"happy anniversary Ga Eul-ah"

She smiled and thanked him.

"oh my, I can't believe this. Happy anniversary Ga eul-ah. I got so carried away with what we were saying that I forgot to say the most important thing. I am so angry at myself right now" Fei said

Jun Ho chuckled and said "angry at yourself or at me? Aren't you angry that I beat you to wishing Ga Eul a happy anniversary?"

Fei chuckled as though he said the lamest thing in the world before saying "and why would I be? I am not as petty as you"

"are you saying I am petty?" Jun Ho retorted

"and what if I am?" Fei fired back. That was all it took for the duo to start bickering.

In Ha however just led Ga Eul away from the duo. When they were away, Ga Eul looked at In Ha and said

"Jun Ho and Fei? When did that happen?"

In Ha just chuckled and said "well, I have no idea" but when she saw that Ga Eul didn't buy it one bit, she raised her hands in mock surrender and said

"ok, maybe I did have a little to do with it. Fine, I had a lot to do with it but I mean you see them, they have something, I tell you Unni. And besides, I have never seen my brother so excited around someone. He really likes Fei unni, all I did was fan the flames a little"

Ga eul ruffled her hair with a smile and said "you little cupid. You did great, I was thinking of hooking them up as well but you did a much better job"

In Ha smiled as well before saying "oh, happy anniversary Unni or should I say hot mom"

"oh my, you too?" Ga eul said with a laugh

Yi Jung nodded at his secretary before getting in his car. He smiled as he saw a message on his phone from Jun Pyo which read

' **I think Jan di and Jae Hee have taken over the house. Yi Jung-ah, I am thinking of running away'**

Yi Jung shook his head at Jun Pyo's silliness. He looked at his wallpaper of himself and Ga Eul and he could not help but grin goofily.

Things had been going well for him as well. His arts exhibitions have been really successful and he has been able to expand the museum. His innovative ideas have helped to gather more investors. Now, the museum was stronger than ever. His list of awards was also rising and he had become a global star in the world of arts. Ga eul had also been super supportive and he was just so grateful for her. She really was his light.

She always came up with crazy activities for them to do. But sometimes, she could really make his life worse than Jun Pyo's. Like a few days ago, Ga eul had woken him up by 3 in the morning just to complain that she think she got fatter. The next three hours were spent with a crying Ga eul in front of her wardrobe.

Two days ago, she called him in a meeting just to ask him to come home so he could make her kimchi. For Christ sake, he had no idea how to make kimchi himself. It was a horrible experience for him that day, while Ga eul sat with her legs crossed in the sitting room, he slaved away in the kitchen with just google for help.

But still, being married to Ga eul was the best feeling on earth. They would have pillow fights and try out crazy things, he was insanely happy. As he pulled up into the mansion, he smiled as he saw the couple in front of him.

As he stepped out of his car, he heard Woo Bin say "yah Yi Jung, tell me, don't I look better than that Ji Chang Wook?" Woo Bin said with such a serious face that Yi Jung just really wanted to laugh. But the serious face of Woo Bin made him do otherwise. So, he asked

"why do you ask Woo Bin-ah? You sound crazy. Jae Kyung-ah how are you?"

Jae Kyung smiled and said "great Yi Jung-ah, happy anniversary"

Yi Jung smiled and said "thanks Jae Kyung-ah. Anyway, what's up with your husband?"

Jae Kyung chuckled and said "Woo Bin stop acting crazy already. He is like this because I mentioned I have a crush on Ji Chang wook"

"Oh, that guy. I don't know what you girls see in him. Even Ga eul thinks he is cute, he looks horrible if you ask me" Yi Jung said and Woo Bin quickly added

"yes! At last someone understands. You are right Yi Jung-ah. there is nothing special about him. And Ha Jae Kyung, is that guy your husband or me? Don't go around having crushes on random guys"

"hey Song woo Bin, don't tell me what to do, I would keep liking Ji Chang wook and that's that" she said before storming off

Yi Jung could not help but empathize with poor Woo Bin so he tapped his back and said

"it's ok man"

Woo Bin chuckled and said "rascal. Happy anniversary. But tell me, why do women always storm off first?"

"I know right?" Yi Jung added and they both seemed thoughtful for a few seconds before they laughed and headed inside.

Ga Eul was all dressed in her coral dress and she was about to call Yi Jung when she felt two strong arms wrap itself around her

"Yi Jung-ah" she said before turning around to see her husband's mischievous face

"oh my, my wife is looking so pretty that I want to keep her all to myself" he said with a smile

"yah, So Yi Jung. you better learn to start sharing because once our baby girl comes. I would have to manage the time I spend with you" she said with a sly smile

"tell me cookie, what do you mean by manage?" he said and Ga eul just wanted to laugh but she went on

"well, I would spend time with you babe, I promise. But maybe like 30 minutes in a day"

"what?" he asked, looking truly horrified and that did it

She burst out laughing and said "silly, I was just pulling your legs"

He finally understood what she did and an evil smirk found its way to his lips and he said huskily as he went closer to her

"so, you were teasing me dear wife. That isn't fair at all"

Ga eul chuckled and said "quit being so naughty already"

"but if we weren't naughty, our princess wouldn't be on the way, or would you my sweet baby?" he said as he rubbed her belly.

Ga Eul however kicked his leg which earned a cry of pain from him

"yah Yi Jung-ah, you can't say things like that in front of the bay" she said and Yi Jung just said

"and you need to stop being so aggressive in front of the baby. You are like a lioness" he whined

She looked at him and he did look like he was in pain so she asked "does it hurt?"

"no, it feels so good to get kicked by my wife whose legs are made of iron"

She chuckled and came to kiss his cheeks before saying "sorry cookie. Am I forgiven?"

She had started tracing kisses on his jawline as well and she knew his anger was long gone.

He smiled and said 'well_" and was about to swoop in for a kiss when they heard the sound of a little male voice say

"happy anniversary aunty Ga Eul and uncle Yi Jung. I love you"

They turned to find Jae Hee and Yi Jung smiled and swooped him in his arms while Ga Eul ruffled his hair and said

"thank you, my little pumpkin"

Jae Hee gave a proud smile as he said "I left mum and dad to come look for you both so I could say 'happy anniversary.' Did I do good?"

"no, you did great" Yi Jung said and the kid laughed

"now my Jae Hee, let's go downstairs so I can see how much damage you have caused to your dad" Yi Jung said as he carried the little boy down.

Ga Eul smiled as she watched them go. They all loved Jae Hee, he was such a sweet kid, though he was a handful. He always causes some mischief but his cuteness makes up for it. Jin Hee, the daughter of Ji Hoo and So eun was also so cute. Ga Eul had told Yi Jung that she wants their daughter to be as pretty as Jin Hee who looked like a life-size doll.

She heard her phone ring again and she excitedly hit the answer button.

She held the phone to her face as it was a video call and she smiled brightly as she saw the person on the screen

"Miranda"

Miranda laughed and said "hey hot mom, happy anniversary" and Ga Eul chuckled

"thanks Miranda. But where is Geun Suk, isn't he there with you? He told me we had something important to discuss" Ga Eul said and Miranda laughed

"well, he is off with Jason. They told me they are going for a bro-time out. I guess I am the odd one" Miranda said with a smile and Ga Eul laughed

"oh, Jason. I see you both are getting close, you get what I mean" Ga Eul said with a teasing smile and Miranda said

"I knew you would say that. But he is really nice, he has been helpful in taking care of my Geun Suk and he is hot though"

Ga Eul oohed at Miranda's statement and the latter just blushed before saying

"please don't ooh Ga Eul-ah. I feel embarrassed enough already"

"but why? It's nothing wrong, and besides its even a good thing. He totally likes you and you like him too. The guy has been asking you out like since forever, come on, just accept him already" Ga eul said and Miranda smiled and said

"are you sure?"

Ga Eul chuckled and said "totally Miranda"

Miranda nodded and said "I think you are right. It's time I start giving other men a chance after Jong Suk"

Ga Eul nodded and smiled. She was just so happy that the light was finally shining on Miranda. She had focused on her job and taking care of her son, but Ga Eul was happy, that she was finally willing to let love in.

They spoke for a few more minutes before the call ended and Ga Eul headed downstairs for her anniversary party.

She and Yi Jung had decided to throw a house party for their family and friends.

She was surprised to see the large number of guests that had arrived. She greeted the guests with a smile.

"hey you" she heard someone say

"So eun-ah" she said as she hugged her friend

"nice arrangements Ga Eul-ah. This party is awesome" So Eun commented and Ga Eul nodded with a smile

"where is Jin Hee? She asked

So Eun smiled and said "oh Jae Hee took her away to go play. And to be honest, I am super excited, Jin Hee has gotten to this stage that she just keeps asking questions. Sometimes, I feel like going crazy with all the questions she asks"

Ga eul laughed as she listened to her friend. She could only imagine how that felt like. She heard kids ask lots of questions.

"hey lovelies" Jae Kyung greeted as she joined them

"Jae Kyung-ah, you look great" Ga Eul commented

"it's the post honeymoon glow that's radiating all over her" So eun teased and Jae Kyung blushed before saying "So Eun-ah, you are such a naughty mom"

And they all laughed.

"hey girls" Jan di greeted as she joined them

"wait a sec, what got you all laughing so much?" she asked

"well we were just saying that So Eun is such a naughty mum. But I guess not as naughty as you, I mean you are the one expecting baby number two" Jae Kyung said with a smile and Jan Di blushed before saying

"you girls are the worst"

"Jun Pyo was so scared when he found out" Jan Di added

"well do you blame him? When you were pregnant with Jae Hee, you chased him around with a bat. You were so violent then" So Eun said and they all laughed

"you are one to talk So Eun-ah, you were a lioness to poor Ji Hoo. You made him do odd jobs like braiding your hair at wee hours in the morning" Ga Eul said and they laughed more

"well, it was the hormones. What about you Ga Eul, Yi Jung told the guys how you made him make Kimchi" So Eun said and they all erupted into laughter

"well it really is the hormones" Ga Eul said with a smile and they all nodded.

"so how is being the number one hot mom of South Korea going?" Jan Di said with a smile and Ga Eul laughed and said

"you had to ask. Yesterday, I received a call from a prominent fashion house, they want to plan a new collection with me. it's a clothing line for expecting mothers and they want me to be the face of the new project"

"wow Ga Eul-ah, that's so cool" So eun commented and the others nodded.

"you really got it all girl" Jae Kyung added

"oh please Jae Kyung-ah, stop acting all humble. You know you are number 5 in Asia's most powerful women" Ga eul said and Jae Kyung just smiled and said

"well, what can I say" Jae Kyung said with a smile

"I don't think you should say anything because I think Jae Hee and Jin Hee are pulling Woo Bin's hair out strand by strand" So Eun said as she gestured toward Woo Bin who looked like he was under torture from the kids.

Jae Kyung chuckled and said "you are right. I have to go save my husband" she said before running off while the girls just laughed after her. Jae Hee really was a handful and when Jin Hee comes together with him, they were unstoppable.

"I am so happy the party turned out great" Ga Eul said with a smile

"yeah and it was all thanks to all the effort you put into it babe" Yi Jung responded as he kissed her forehead

Ga Eul smiled and flipped another page of their wedding album. They were currently seated on their bed while looking at their wedding photos. Ga Eul's eye caught something and she suddenly said

"oh my, they felt it before we did"

Yi Jung just stared at her confusedly before saying "who felt what?"

Ga Eul clapped her hands together and said excitedly "Jun Ho and Fei. Those two are just complete knuckleheads. Look at this, Jun Ho was definitely looking at Fei in this picture, and even she was trying to sneak a glance at him. That's what is called 'a connection.' You know In Ha and I were trying to matchmake them but I don't think our efforts would be needed at all. Once two people feel a connection, one way or another, they will find a way to come together"

Yi Jung smiled at her enthusiasm and he ruffled her hair before saying "I never knew my wife was a love therapist"

Ga eul chuckled and playfully hit his shoulder.

"you know your dad looks so handsome in this pic. Truth be told, he looked more like the groom on our wedding day" Yi Jung said and they both laughed

"you know, it's still surprises me that dad accepted you so easily. I thought he might make you go through a complete physical strength test but nothing?" Ga Eul commented

"so easily? I had to go visit your dad every month during the one year you were away in LA so I could start sowing seeds of acceptance in his heart. The first day was horrible. He scrutinized me like a hawk, I felt like a pea in his presence, I nearly ran out the door but hey, I was a man with a goal so I stayed. And look at the results its yielding today"

"you sound like someone giving a testimony at a church" Ga Eul said and he chuckled

"oh, you owe me a SNSD dance complete with the wig and bum short" Ga Eul said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Yi Jung knew that glint all too well and it was never good. His eyes widened as understanding seeped in and he said

"is your dad_"

"yes, he is dating Claudia now. I won so you have to do the SNSD dance on the dining table while I of course being the supportive wife that is am, take a video of you" Ga eu said with a laugh

Yi Jung looked at her and could not help but smile at her giddiness "no way, I won't do that. Never!" he said while crossing his arms like a child

Ga Eul chuckled and said "you have to, you told me I would dress like a hen if you won, and you also said no chickening out, so you have to do it. I knew you'd lose so I have already prepared your outfit, all you need to do is groove baby"

Yi Jung looked horrified and Ga eul just laughed the more. He smiled and said "you really make me do the weirdest things"

"but you know you'd do it right?" she replied and he smiled and nodded before saying

"I have no choice"

"Miranda called today, she said to say hi to you" Ga Eul said

"really, that's so nice of her" Yi Jung said

It was awkward for him to talk about Miranda in front of Ga Eul in the past but seeing how much Ga eul cared about Miranda made him change his mind. Besides, Ga eul wasn't feeling awkward with their whole situation. They never even talked about what happened between himself and Miranda in the past, it just became as though it never happened. Also, seeing Miranda with her son at his wedding and the way she treated him as a friend, helped to lessen the tense atmosphere between them.

"look at how cute Geun Suk is in this picture" Ga Eul commented as she looked at a picture she clicked with Geun suk at her wedding

"yes, he is really a good-looking kid" Yi Jung commented and Ga eul nodded

"I never expected that Miranda would come to our wedding. She totally surprised me, she even told me how she would be unable to come because she was not ready to return to Korea only for me to see her at the wedding. I can't forget how happy I felt then"

"yeah, I am sure even she can't. You hugged her so tight I think her blood circulation stopped" Yi Jung said with a teasing smile and Ga eul threw a pillow at him which made him chuckle. An action she soon mimicked

"Yi Jung-ah" she suddenly said more seriously this time

"yes, my lady" he responded and she laughed

"I am serious this time. Do you think we would be great parents? I mean my dad wasn't always the normal kind of dad and my mum, well I don't even remember what kind of mum she was, so would we be ok?"

Yi Jung seemed thoughtful for a few seconds before saying "no, we won't be"

"Yi Jung-ah" she said but he just smiled and continued

"we would still have pillow fights and maybe still make each other dress up as hens, we would still dance on the dining table and run around in the living room. We would make a mess of ourselves in the kitchen just trying to bake a cake, and we would bicker non-stop about silly things"

Ga Eul chuckled and he smiled as well before continuing "I don't know much about parenting as well. Even our friends aren't exactly the ideal role models, I mean Jun Pyo placed Jae Hee in the fridge so he could chill a bit when he was having the rash"

Ga Eul burst out laughing as she remembered the incident and Yi Jung joined in "Jan Di nearly killed him that day" Ga eul said between laughs

Yi Jung nodded through laughs as well.

"or when Ji Hoo slept off in Jin Hee's crib. That takes the crown" Ga Eul said and they laughed some more

"yeah but they still work things out. I mean they are still such awesome parents. We might not exactly turn out to be the best parents, but we would make it through. We won't do ok, we'd do great because we would be doing it together, as a team. So, we'd be alright, that much I know"

Ga Eul smiled and ruffled his hair

"when did my husband become such a genius"

He chuckled and pulled her closer to himself and said

"happy anniversary cookie. I love you"

"happy anniversary babe. I love you more"

He smiled and said "well… I know you love me but I definitely love you more"

"no, there is no way that's happening, I love you more" she responded

"what? Please, I definitely love you more and you know it" he retorted

"do you want to know my feelings more than I do? I know I am the one who loves the most"

And so they went on, and on and on.

A new chapter would soon begin in their lives, but they knew they'd make it through. Because they had each other and their love was all they needed to fight through life's hurdles. It might not be happy ever after for them, but they were determined to make every moment count, together.

 **THE END**

 **a/n: woah, its finally over. So how was it? I personally enjoyed writing for you guys, it was really nice. I want to appreciate all the 4055 people who read my story, much love from my side.**

 **I don't know if I should write another story now. I am actually really busy this period and during this season, my house will be very festive, like my house is always the life of the party. So, I don't know if I would have any me-time to help me write. So, I was thinking I could write my next story when I am sure I would have lots of free time and that would be next year. The reason I want to write my next story next year is that then, I would be free to complete the entire story like I did with this one, so I would be able to update regularly. But I could also start writing this year but I don't think I would update as regularly. If I am really serious about the story, I might update once a week or so. So, you guys should let me know what you think I should do. Should I write a story when I can post regularly around March-May next year, or should I rather write one now where I would post irregularly** **from this year? I would see what you guys think before I decide.  
Also, thanks to those who faved and subscribed to my story, thanks a lot guys.**

 **Anyway, I would like to specially thank angee818323, Bianca Herrera, jajayzek, biglovergirl, glorysoeulmates, blackbunny, tinieka, ForSoEullove200, zizzypizzy, kimmykimono, Tyamutz, asanzu, callmeattractive, Nadia2940, sweetdreamsonly, ninpraw30, StephanieMelanie, Diana Milena Herrera Diaz, sizzleanddazzle, loveexpress3401, Jamal22, PattyQ, jasmine199918, lemonisaberry, JodiMarie2910, lightly dark, thethingcalledlove, blackismycolor and jenny42434.**

 **Thanks a lot guys, and on this note I say, take care and have a great day. Love you all.**

er


End file.
